MANAGER OOOOH
by wolfanddeer
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah seorang detektif yang menyamar sebagai Manager dari Aktor terkenal yang bernama Xi Luhan. Akankah Sehun berhasil melindungi Luhan dari kejaran sang pembunuh misterius? Ditambah Sehun harus menghadapi hari-harinya bersama Luhan yang susah diatur dan berhormon tinggi. HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Prolog

_TITTLE: MANAGER OOOH~_

 _GENRE: DRAMA, COMEDY, FLUFF, YAOI_

 _RATING: M_

 _CAST:_

 _OH SEHUN - DETECTIVE/MANAGER_

 _LUHAN - ACTOR_

 _(CAST AKAN BERMUNCULAN SEIRING BERJALAN CERITA)_

 _._

 _._

 _SUMMARIES: Oh Sehun adalah seorang detektif yang menyamar sebagai Manager dari Aktor terkenal yang bernama Xi Luhan. Akankah Sehun berhasil melindungi Luhan dari kejaran sang pembunuh misterius? Ditambah Sehun harus menghadapi hari-harinya bersama Luhan yang susah diatur dan berhormon tinggi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerita ini bermula saat seorang komisaris kepolisian di Cina mendapat sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di ruangannya. Amplop tersebut terletak di atas meja bersamaan dengan dokumen-dokumen kasus yang menumpuk dan juga surat-surat masuk lainnya. Tanpa berfikir macam-macam, sang petinggi menteri keamanan publik di Cina ini membuka amplop tipis berwarna cokelat tersebut.

Rasa amarah langsung menerpa pria paruh baya tersebut saat dia melihat isi dari amplop yang mana sebuah foto pria cantik bermata indah yang sedang tersenyum manis. Namun, hal yang membuatnya geram adalah di foto tersebut tertulis kata "DIE!" dengan huruf sangat besar dan tinta berwarna merah. Sepertinya itu ada darah yang mengering karena tercium bau amis yang sangat menyengat.

Pria paruh baya tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang dilanjutkan dengan gebrakan meja. Napasnya menggebu-gebu dan dari sorot mata pria itu jelas sekali penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh jika ada yang menyakiti anakku!"

Sang komisaris polisi yang diketahui bernama Xi Deng Chao langsung menghubungi sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai gubernur di kota Seoul. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus meminta bantuan sahabat yang dianggapnya seperti saudara karena korban yang sedang diincar berada di negara tersebut.

"Seungwon, ini aku Deng Chao maaf mengganggumu tapi aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu"

"..."

"Luhan ku dalam bahaya"

"..."

"Sepertinya ada yang dendam padaku dan mengancam akan membunuh anak ku"

"..."

"Terima kasih kau mau menolongku"

"..."

"Aku mohon jangan sampai Luhan tahu akan hal ini. Aku akan ke Korea secepatnya jika kasus yang aku tangani saat ini selesai"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kepolisian di kota Seoul, seorang pria bersurai hitam sedang menghadapi kegugupannya dihadapan atasannya dan seseorang yang menjabat sebagai gubernur di kota kelahirannya. Ekspresi datar dan aura misterius membuat ketampanannya semakin sempurna.

"Kau tahu dari semua yang mendaftar di akademi dan lolos menjadi polisi hanya kau yang mendapatkan nilai paling sempurna dan jujur saja kau membuatku takjub Oh Sehun"

"Tidak hanya kepintaran dan fisik kuatmu saja yang membuatku kagum. Kau cerdas, memiliki integritas, moral, inisiatif dan kau juga pintar mengendalikan emosi mu"

Pria tampan yang bernama Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil membungkuk memberikan rasa hormatnya pada atasan yang sedang memujinya. Saat ini Sehun sedang berada diruangan atasannya. Hanya mereka bertiga di dalam sana. Sedangkan pengawal gubernur Cha Seungwon berjaga di luar ruangan dan dari hal itulah yang membuat si tampan ini menyadari pembicaraan ini adalah suatu yang rahasia.

"Gubernur Cha secara pribadi datang kesini meminta bantuan kita dan aku ingin memberikan mu misi" lanjut sang komisaris yang bernama Kim Tae Woo

"Kau tahu Xi Luhan?" Gubernur Cha angkat bicara.

"Xi Luhan si aktor?" Sehun bertanya balik sedikit tidak yakin. Hanya satu Xi Luhan yang dia kenal. Namun, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan aktor manis yang dijuluki 'China's Sunshine'.

Gubernur Cha mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "Aku yakin kau mengenalnya di layar kaca. Dia adalah anak baptis ku. Aku melihatnya tumbuh dewasa meskipun sifatnya masih kekanakan. Ayahnya adalah sahabat ku dan dia adalah komisaris di Cina. Dia menerima ancaman putra semata wayangnya akan dibunuh dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Luhan" komisaris Kim memberikan perintah.

"Anda ingin aku membuntuti Luhan?" tanya Sehun dan komisaris Kim langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus selalu berada di sisi Luhan 24 jam dengan begitu kau bisa tahu jika ada hal yang mencurigakan"

"Lalu…" Sehun tengah berfikir dan agak sedikit ragu ingin mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya. "Anda ingin aku menjadi suaminya?" tanya Sehun polos.

Gubernur Cha dan komisaris Kim terkekeh mendengar kepolosan Sehun. "Meskipun kau dan anak baptis ku terlihat serasi tapi bukan itu maksud kami"

"Ah… begitukah… m-maafkan aku" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu dan dalam hati dia menyalahkan kebodohannya.

"Kau harus menyamar menjadi manager Luhan" komisaris Kim kembali ke mode serius

"Bukankah seorang aktor pasti sudah mempunyai manager?" tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh kedua pria paruh baya tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Kebetulan manager Luhan mengundurkan diri" jawab gubernur Cha.

"Kenapa dia berhenti?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tiba-tiba rasa penasarannya muncul. Dia beranggapan tidak ada salahnya banyak bertanya toh ini juga untuk kepentingan orang yang akan dia jaga.

"Dia berhenti karena Luhan sangat sulit diatur. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengurus Luhan dan kembali ke Beijing"

"Ini kesempatan bagus agar kau masuk kedalam kehidupan Luhan. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tanpa manager dan saat ini pihak agensinya masih mencari manager baru" kata gubernur Cha sambil berharap dalam hati kalau Sehun juga bisa merubah sikap Luhan yang manja.

"Apakah kalian memberitahu pihak agensi kalau artisnya sedang dalam bahaya?" tanya Sehun lagi

Komisaris Kim dan gubernur Cha menjelaskan pada Sehun kalau mereka tidak ingin melibatkan hal ini pada pihak agensi Luhan. Mereka tidak mempercayai siapapun dan lebih baik jika tidak banyak orang mengetahui hal ini karena kalau sampai si pelaku mencium gerak-gerik mereka, pastinya dia akan lebih berhati-hati dan menunggu saat mereka lengah untuk menjalankan aksinya. Tentu saja kemungkinan besar orang jahat itu akan lolos.

Mereka memerintahkan si detektif muda itu untuk segera melamar menjadi manager Luhan sebelum posisi tersebut ditempati oleh orang lain. Saat ini Luhan berada di bawah naungan PCY Entertainment dan menjadi anak emas di agensi tersebut karena penghasilan Luhan sebagai aktor dengan bayaran tertinggi dari masa debutnya hingga saat ini selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Pihak agensinya pun mengakui kalau pemasukan terbesar mereka adalah berkat kerja keras Luhan.

Komisaris Kim meletakkan foto seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai CEO dari PCY Entertainment diatas meja. "Dia adalah Kim Minseok, CEO dari PCY entertainment dan dia adalah teman dekat Luhan"

Sehun memperhatikan foto seorang pria yang bernama Kim Minseok tersebut. Dia terlihat sangat muda seperti mahasiswa. Pipi bulatnya mengingatkan Sehun akan bakpao dan gara-gara itu membuatnya ingin makan bakpao setelah ini.

"Minseok adalah salah satu orang penting di PCY Entertainment tapi ada satu orang yang lebih penting lagi yang memutuskan semuanya untuk agensi tersebut termasuk siapa manager baru Luhan kelak" Gubernur Cha menjelaskan bersamaan dengan Komisaris Kim menunjukkan sebuah foto yang diletakkan disamping foto Kim Minseok tersebut. Foto seorang pria dengan bentuk telinga seperti Yoda yang sangat familiar bagi Oh Sehun.

"Dia adalah orang yang harus kau tarik perhatiannya. Dia adalah pendiri dari PCY Entertainment. Dia adalah-"

"Park Chanyeol" Sehun dan Komisaris Kim menyebut nama pria itu bersamaan. Kedua orang yang duduk di hadapan Oh Sehun jelas saja tersentak mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Gubernur Cha

"Ya, dia adalah senior ku saat SMA" jawab Sehun sambil mengangguk.

"Wah kalau begitu menjadikan mu sebagai manager Luhan kemungkinan akan berjalan dengan mulus" kata Komisaris Kim sambil tersenyum lega. "Ku dengar dia orang yang pemilih dan perfeksionis. Sesaat kami khawatir kau tidak akan berhasil diterima sebagai manager Luhan" lanjut Komisaris Kim.

"Kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Gubernur Cha.

"Tidak juga" jawab Sehun singkat. ' _Tapi dia berhutang budi padaku'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Apakah dia tahu kalau kau seorang polisi?" tanya Komisaris Kim

"Aku rasa tidak. Sudah lama aku tidak berhubungan dengan teman-teman SMA ku" jawab Sehun yang kenyataannya memang dia penyendiri dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman semasa sekolah dulu.

"Baiklah kami tidak perlu repot-repot membuat identitas baru untuk mu dan berkas lamaran mu akan dikirim hari ini juga" ucap Komisaris Kim.

"Aku harap kau berhasil Sehun. Jika tidak terpaksa aku menggunakan jabatan ku agar kau bisa menjadi manager Luhan. Harapan kami hanya padamu" Gubernur Cha menatap Sehun dengan sendu membuatnya ingin menolong Luhan dan menemukan sang pelaku secepatnya.

"Tentu saja jika kau berhasil jabatan mu akan naik Sehun dan posisi Inspektur akan menjadi hasil dari jerih payah mu"

Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Komisaris Kim. Dia tahu maksud dari penawaran Kim Tae Woo yang sudah menjabat posisi Komisaris selama lebih dari 5 tahun adalah untuk motivasinya. Namun pernyataan Sehun selanjutnya membuat Komisaris Kim dan Gubernur Cha menyadari kemuliaan hati seorang Oh sehun yang menjabat sebagai Detektif di usianya yang terbilang masih muda.

"Tanpa tawaran posisi tersebut aku akan menolong Luhan. Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban ku untuk menegakkan hukum dan melindungi masyarakat sipil"

Tak disangka ucapan Sehun memberikan poin plus bagi Gubernur Cha. Setelah ini dia akan menginformasikan semuanya pada ayah kandung Luhan termasuk perawakan Oh Sehun yang harus menjadi calon suami Luhan kelak. Seungwon yakin Deng Chao juga pasti akan mau punya menantu seperti Sehun.

Mulai detik ini Sehun sudah berjanji untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya melindungi Luhan. Dia akan fokus mencari si pelaku sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menjadi pertumpahan darah yang berujung kematian. Si detektif tampan itu yakin jika pelaku adalah seorang psikopat yang akan mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Luhan yang mana dia akan selalu berada di sekitar aktor manis tersebut.

"Sehun, perlu kau ingat jika Luhan sangat menyusahkan. Aku ingin kau sabar" kata Gubernur Cha yang membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku rasa menghadapi Luhan tidak sesulit menginvestigasi para pembunuh berantai" canda Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun sadari dia akan menyesal telah mengatakan hal tersebut di masa depan. Menjadi Manager Luhan ternyata lebih berat ketimbang saat dia mengikuti ujian kepolisian karena hal ini akan menyangkut perasaan mereka. Sehun dihadapi dengan Luhan si penggoda yang super manja dan berhormon tinggi. Belum pernah dalam hidup seorang Oh Sehun mati-matian menahan nafsunya, bahkan Sehun belum pernah bernafsu sampai begitu besarnya dan semua hanya karena Xi Luhan.

Ditambah kejadian-kejadian yang menimbulkan deraian air mata akan menyadari kedua insan tersebut untuk saling melindungi dan takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

JREEENG JREEENG!

FF BARU HAHAHAHAHA!

Kali ini tema-nya polisi-polisian hohohoho~~

Semoga kalian suka yaah ^^

Tadinya aku pengen post ini besok tapi berhubung Lotto MV keluar hari ini jadi mumpung masih angeeet ngeliat si Thehun yang seksi banyeeet jogetnyaa~ Oh my God! hahahha...

Ayo silahkan di review sama favoritenya jangan malu-malu hahahaha _

Untuk next chapter aku kasih gambaran yah kali aja kalian makin penasaran.

Next Chapter:

 _Chanyeol: Luhan kenalkan dia adalah manager baru mu._

 _Luhan: Waaaaaaaah~ kau seksi sekali! Yeollie-ah aku suka. Ternyata si gendut Laogao pulang membawakan hasil yang yummy (langsung peluk si Sehun dengan sangat amat erat)_

 _Sehun: Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan, namaku Oh Sehun._

 _Luhan: aku akan memanggilmu Manager Ooohhh~_

 _Chanyeol: Tidak usah pakai mendesah, Luhan!_


	2. When I Meet You

**CHAPTER 2  
**

 **WHEN I MEET YOU  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar kuping caplang! Seenaknya saja menelpon ku hanya untuk berteriak! Gara-gara dia aku bisa tuli!"

"..."

Seorang pria berperawakan cantik berjalan menelusuri sebuah lorong panjang di sebuah gedung diikuti dengan dua orang pria dan seorang wanita di belakangnya. Pria cantik itu sedari tadi mengumpat kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Dia lebih terlihat menggemaskan ketimbang menakutkan.

"Luhan kau kemana saja! Luhan bawa pantat mu kemari! Luhan begini Luhan begitu"

"..."

"Aissh! Memangnya dia siapa selalu memerintah ku!"

"Emm… Park sajangnim?"

Pria cantik yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang menatap kesal seorang wanita yang dia pekerjakan sebagai salah satu stylist pribadinya. Wanita muda yang bernama Lizzy hanya menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk takut atas kelancangannya.

"Siapa juga yang minta pendapatmu! Huh!" Luhan mendesis dan membuang mukanya. Si pria cantik itu kembali berjalan sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya meninggalkan dua orang stylist pribadinya bernama Lizzy dan Kwanghee dan asistennya yang bernama Yoseob. Kwanghee dan Yoseob saling menyenggol lengan Lizzy yang berdiri diantara mereka. Kwanghee si lelaki kemayu membisikkan kata 'bodoh' menyalahkan wanita disampingnya.

Xi Luhan benar-benar dalam mood terburuknya hari ini.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan pemilik PCY Entertainment setelah sang sekretaris memberitahunya untuk masuk. Pintu itu dibuka oleh Luhan dengan dramatis membuat kedua pria dengan tubuh tinggi semampai menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Mata rusa Luhan langsung tertuju pada seorang pria yang berdiri kurang dari 5 meter di hadapannya. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan bos agensinya. Aura misterius melengkapi ketampanan pria tersebut. Wajah datar si pria tampan dengan sorot mata tajamnya ditambah rambut gelap berwarna hitam memberikan desir aneh di sekujur tubuh Luhan.

Sesaat sepenggal lirik 'You are my destiny~" yang menjadi soundtrack drama favorite Luhan 'My Love From The Star' terlintas diiringi dengan petal-petal bunga dan efek cahaya putih kerlap-kerlip disekitar pria tampan tersebut.

"Yak! Kenapa diam saja? Kemari kau!" suara teguran dari si pemilik PCY Entertainment tidak menghentikan lamunan Luhan. Dia masih berdiri diambang pintu tanpa melepaskan tatapan kekaguman pada pria tampan yang memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang sempurna sekali di tubuh atletisnya.

Tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap si artis yang merupakan keberuntungannya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh mungilnya berhadapan dengan si pria tampan itu.

"Luhan kenalkan dia manager baru mu"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap kagum sosok dihadapannya. Ternyata di lihat dari dekat dada si tampan itu sangat bidang dan Luhan berpikir kalau bahunya yang lebar pas sekali sebagai sandaran kesedihannya. Baru melihatnya saja Luhan ingin sekali berlayut manja di dada bidangnya.

"Wow" Luhan berjalan mengitari si tampan sambil memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia semakin terkesima saat melihat bokong dan juga tonjolan yang tersimpan di celana jeans pria tampan itu. Rasanya dia ingin merobek celana si pria dan mengeluarkan isi yang tersembunyi di balik celana tersebut. Pasti sangat menggiurkan.

"Benarkah dia manager ku bukan seorang selebriti? Kau tidak bohong kan Park Chanyeol!" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Si pria tampan yang masih berdiri dihadapannya agak sedikit gemas melihat si actor imut yang baru-baru ini menjadi trending di sebuah forum gay dengan topik 'Aktor dengan wajah cantik yang ingin kau ajak One Night Stand'.

Kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa pria tampan itu membuka situs forum gay?

"Tidak! Aku tidak bohong" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Serius?"

"hmm"

"Waaaaaaaah~ kau seksi sekali! Yeollie-ah aku suka. Ternyata si gendut Laogao pulang membawakan hasil yang yummy" tanpa ancang-ancang Luhan memeluk tubuh pria tampan itu dengan amat sangat erat.

"Luhan jaga sikap!" perintah Chanyeol yang sudah menebak kelakuan Luhan jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria tampan.

Luhan tidak menghiraukan perkataan si pemilik agensi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada si tampan lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai namaku Luhan" Luhan memberikan senyuman mautnya. Senyuman yang selalu dia anggap bisa melelehkan gunung es seperti di film titanic. Jangan heran dengan sifat Luhan yang super duper pede. Namun harus diakui dia memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan, namaku Oh Sehun" pria tampan yang diketahui bernama Sehun membalas jabat tangan Luhan. Kaki Luhan semakin lemas merasakan tangannya yang hangat dan kekar ditambah wajah Sehun meskipun terlihat datar malah membuatnya semakin seksi karena tatapannya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Manager Ooohhh~" Luhan memeluk Sehun kembali dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Tidak usah pakai mendesah, Luhan!" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan. Dia takut Sehun akan melaporkan Luhan ke pihak berwajib dengan tuduhan tindakan pelecehan seksual.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengadakan meeting singkat setelah perkenalan mereka yang membuat si aktor cantik menempel terus pada manager barunya. Meeting tersebut hanya untuk memberi tahu apa saja yang harus Sehun lakukan sebagai manager Luhan karena Sehun baru pertama kali bergelut pada karir di dunia entertainment. Chanyeol juga menjelaskan proyek-proyek apa saja yang sedang Luhan kerjakan saat ini dan memberikan schedule Luhan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Luhan dengan sangat antusias memberitahu Sehun untuk pindah ke apartemennya dengan alasan kalau Laogao, manager Luhan sebelumnya tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar tapi Chanyeol tidak memaksa Sehun jika tidak ingin seatap dengan Luhan. Chanyeol malah lebih khawatir dengan keselamatan Sehun jika berada disekitar artisnya ini. Si aktor imut langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan bosnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar karena Sehun tidak keberatan tinggal dengan Luhan. Sehun beralasan kalau itu memudahkan pekerjaannya dekat dengan sang artis karena Sehun belum punya pengalaman di bidang ini, toh Sehun memang harus menjaga Luhan 24 jam dari ancaman bahaya.

Ketika meeting selesai, Chanyeol orang pertama yang berjalan keluar dari ruang meeting diikuti dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. Namun saat kedua pria tampan tersebut sudah berada di luar tiba-tiba suara dentuman pintu tertutup mengagetkan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si aktor agresif ini yang menutup pintu dengan heboh dan membuat kedua pria jangkung itu menatap ruang meeting yang digunakan tadi dengan heran.

"Kalian jangan coba macam-macam dengan Sehun ya!" Luhan memberikan ultimatum kepada ketiga orang yang dia pekerjakan ini. Sedari tadi Luhan menyadari mata Kwanghee dan Lizzy tidak lepas dari makhluk menggoda yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sedangkan Yoseob hanya menatap kagum Sehun dan berbeda dengan kedua temannya ini.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yoseob gugup.

"Jika kalian berani mendekati Oh Sehun maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan ku!" Luhan mengancam sambil melotot tapi malah terlihat lucu.

"Bu-bukannya Park sajangnim pernah bilang jangan sampai terlibat hubungan dengan manager mu" kata Lizzy

"Kau juga pernah bilang lebih tepatnya bersumpah tidak akan jatuh hati pada manager mu atau orang yang bekerja padamu" tambah Kwanghee yang memang lebih berani diantara mereka bertiga.

"Issh itu kan dulu saat si Laogao masih jadi manager ku! Aku juga geli jika sampai suka sama si brewok gembul itu" Luhan mendesis sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Intinya jika aku tidak bisa mendekati Sehun, maka yang lain juga tidak boleh! No Oh Sehun for you! Terutama kau Kwanghee!" jelas Luhan menatap sangar kedua stylist yang hanya bisa kesal dalam hati.

"Tolong awasi mereka Yoseob jangan sampai dekat-dekat dengan manager Oh. Hanya kau yang aku percaya" perintah Luhan sambil menepuk bahu sang asisten yang mengangguk.

Pintu ruang meeting terbuka menampilkan Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya. Si aktor sudah berdiri di samping Sehun ketika Chanyeol bertanya "apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya briefing" jawab Luhan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

.

.

.

Hari itu juga Sehun melaksanakan tugas pertamanya sebagai manager baru Luhan. Saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar beberapa fans Luhan sudah mengerubungi pintu utama gedung agensi tersebut dengan para sekuriti yang berjaga-jaga menghalangi gerak gerik mereka. Gerakan mereka semakin agresif ketika idola kesayangan berjalan melewati mereka. Sehun pun langsung pasang badan dengan merangkul Luhan hingga tubuh si aktor tersebut mendekap di dada nya yang bidang. Tentu saja Luhan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Si aktor bermata bening tersebut memeluk erat tubuh managernya sambil cekikikan saking senangnya.

Namun tanpa Luhan sadari -karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan imajinasi sendiri-, para kerumunan fans Luhan tak lagi menyerukan namanya. Mereka langsung histeris melihat ketampanan pria yang berjalan sambil memeluk idola mereka dan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pria tampan bertubuh bak dewa tersebut.

.

.

.

Schedule Luhan hari ini adalah fansign yang berlokasi di COEX mall. Baru-baru ini Luhan ditunjuk sebagai model baru untuk sebuah brand kosmetik terkenal asal korea yang bernama Nature Republic. Sesampainya disana Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai manager baru Luhan. Jangan lupakan Luhan yang selalu menempel pada Sehun dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada para kaum hawa yang mencoba menggoda manager tampannya ini.

Mata Sehun tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang mempromosikan salah satu produk dari brand tersebut. Menurut Sehun, sang aktor cocok sekali menjadi model produk kecantikan. Lihat lah wajah Luhan cantik dan jangan lupakan kulit putih nan mulusnya yang seperti orang-orang sebut 'Milky skin'. Tanpa perlu menyentuh kulit Luhan sudah terlihat sekali kalau kulitnya lembut seperti bayi. Apalagi saat Luhan memeluknya tadi harum tubuhnya seperti Vanilla.

Pengawasan Sehun semakin tajam saat sesi tanda tangan berlangsung. Mata elangnya memperhatikan sekitar takut-takut ada seseorang yang mencurigakan yang akan mencelakakan aktor berdarah China ini. Para kru dan staff yang berada di sekitar Sehun bukannya menatap aneh atau takut tapi malah menatap kagum pria tersebut. Menurut mereka tatapan tajam Sehun malah membuat aura manly nya terpancar.

Setelah dua jam lamanya akhirnya fanmeeting pun selesai. Tidak ada gerak gerik mencurigakan sepanjang Sehun mengawasi event tersebut. Sehun membantu kedua stylist dan asisten Luhan merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka di dalam ruang tunggu yang disediakan untuk Luhan.

"Kami akan bawa barang-barang ke van" Yoseob menenteng duffel bag berwarna hitam.

"Kalian tunggu saja di mobil nanti kami akan menyusul" perintah Luhan dan tanpa keberatan ketiga orang itu pun pergi membawa barang-barang keperluan sang aktor meninggalkannya dengan manager barunya ini.

"Kau tidak ada jadwal lagi malam ini. Apa kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sehun pada sang aktor yang duduk di meja riasnya.

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. "Ya, aku ingin pulang" jawab Luhan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan, namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba dia berhenti ketika menyadari sang aktor tidak bergerak dari duduk manisnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghampiri Luhan dengan raut wajah heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun

"Manager Ooooh~ Aku lelah" jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan pout andalannya. Sayangnya tak hanya Luhan yang mengeluarkan keahliannya, sang manager pun juga mempunyai ekspresi andalan yang selalu dia tunjukkan yaitu ekspresi datar.

"Biasanya Laogao akan menggendongku agar aku tidak lelah" lanjut Luhan dengan nada manja berharap jika sang manager menggendongnya tetapi Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan datar.

"Manager Ooooh~ gendooong~" dengan nada manja sang aktor merentangkan tangannya layaknya bocah.

Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduknya karena tidak mendapatkan perhatian yang dia harapkan dari sang manager tampannya ini. "Ka-kadang-kadang aku sampai pingsan! Li-lihat lah" Luhan memeragakan akting sempoyongan.

Sehun menghela napas tanda menyerah. Sedari tadi dia sudah menyadari sikap manja Luhan. Dia diam saja karena dia pikir Luhan akan diam sendirinya. Tak disangka usaha sang aktor tak sia-sia.

"Baiklah naik ke punggung ku" Sehun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan lalu berjongkok. Sang aktor hanya cekikikan menahan rasa senang.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar tak lupa menyapa para staff dan kru yang mereka lewati. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun mendapatkan pesan dari Yoseob kalau mobil Van sudah terparkir di depan pintu lobby utama. Luhan menampilkan seringai nya kepada para kaum hawa yang melemparkan tatapan iri padanya. Siapa yang tidak mau merasakan digendong ala piggyback oleh seorang pria tampan, gagah dan perkasa macam Oh Sehun?

"Manager Ooooh~ turunkan aku" pinta Luhan ketika matanya melihat pintu utama Lobby tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Sang manager langsung menurutinya, dia langsung berjongkok dan menurunkan Luhan yang bergelayut di punggungnya.

"Kenapa minta turun?" tanya Sehun

"Kau senang ya bisa menggendongku? Iya kan iya kan ngaku saja Manager Ooooh~" goda Luhan sambil menyenggol pinggang Sehun dengan sikutnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku pikir kau lelah"

"Lihat lah di depan banyak fans ku. Kalau mereka melihat ku di gendong nanti mereka pikir aku lemah dan manja"

"Memang benar" kata Sehun dalam hati melihat kelakuan sang aktor yang sifat manjanya setara dengan bocah berusia 5 tahun.

Sehun mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan di depannya. Fans langsung mengerubungi mereka ketika wajah sang aktor baru saja keluar dari pintu lobby Mall. Sehun mendekatkan tubuh Luhan padanya. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu sang aktor dan punggung sang aktor menempel pada dadanya yang bidang. Luhan langsung melontarkan senyum manisnya kepada fans yang selalu setia kemanapun dia berada.

"Hai~ terima kasih sudah datang ya" Luhan berinteraksi kepada fans yang mengerubungi dirinya. Namun yang didapat Luhan bukannya suara teriakan senang dari fans seperti biasa malah tubuh Luhan yang ditarik hingga dia tersingkir dari area gerombolan fansya itu.

Luhan yang telah tersingkir dan berada dibelakang fans-fans agresifnya menatap punggung-punggung gerombolan fansnya yang kini malah mengerubungi sang manager sambil histeris.

"Oppa siapa?"

"Oppa kok ganteng?"

"Oppa artis ya?"

"Oppa pacar Luhan oppa?"

"Oppa aku cinta oppa~"

Luhan menerobos kelompok fans-fans super bar-bar nya itu hingga kini dia berdiri di depan Sehun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yak! Bisakah kalian tenang!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

"Oppa dia siapa?" tanya salah seorang fans sambil mengambil foto pria tampan itu dengan ponselnya.

"Dia manager baru ku" jawab Luhan sedikit terengah-engah. "Sudah ya kami ingin lewat" lanjut Luhan yang jadi terbalik pasang badan untuk melindungi managernya. Pelan-pelan mereka berjalan melewati para fans menuju Van yang sedari tadi sudah ada di lobby. Sesaat malah Luhan yang terlihat seperti manager dan Sehun adalah artisnya.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun sudah berada di apartemen sang aktor yang berlokasi di Gangnam. Yoseob, Kwanghee dan Lizzy sudah pergi atas perintah Luhan, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan saja. Luhan bilang pada mereka -di depan Oh Sehun- kalau dia lelah dan tidak ingin diganggu. Padahal itu hanya modus belaka agar dia bisa berduaan dengan manager barunya. Apartemen Luhan yang bernuansa putih terlihat modern dan elegan. Ketika memasuki apartemen sang aktor, mereka sudah disuguhi poster Luhan berukuran 24×36 di tembok dekat pintu masuk. Tanpa berlama-lama Luhan menarik tangan Sehun mengajaknya berkeliling apartemen.

"Ini ruang keluarga" tempat pertama si pemilik rumah kenalkan adalah ruang keluarga. Foto Luhan terpampang cantik di atas TV menarik perhatian Sehun karena ukurannya yang lebih besar dari TV berukuran 65 inch milik si aktor. Foto tersebut merupakan hasil photoshoot untuk majalah Harper's Bazaar China dan Luhan berpose innocent dengan mengenakan topi yang membuatnya seperti bocah 15 tahun.

Meow~ Meow

Perhatian mereka kini tertuju pada seekor kucing Russian Blue berwarna abu-abu bergelayut manja di kaki sang aktor. Luhan menggendong hewan tersebut sambil mengelus tubuh gembulnya membuat si kucing terlihat nyaman sekali dan mengeluarkan suara dengkuran.

"Manager Ooooh~ ini kucing ku namanya Zhu"

Sehun pun ikut mengelus bulu-bulu lembut si gembul Zhu yang Sehun sadari Zhu terlihat nyaman sekali ketika banyak tangan mengelus tubuhnya.

Tempat selanjutnya yang Luhan tunjukkan adalah dapur dan meja makan karena dekat sekali dengan ruang keluarga. Luhan menurunkan Zhu karena saat mereka menjejakkan kaki di dapur Zhu sedikit meronta seperti minta dilepaskan dari gendongan pemiliknya.

Tak beda jauh dengan kondisi di ruang keluarga yang terdapat foto Luhan menghiasi dinding tersebut. Bedanya di ruang makan terdapat dua buah foto Luhan berdampingan dengan ukuran 24x36. Pose pertama adalah Luhan yang tersenyum sedang memegang sebuah Hamburger. Bagi Oh Sehun itu terlihat normal dan berhubungan dengan temanya karena foto tersebut dipajang di ruang makan. Tapi di frame berikutnya Luhan yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink berpose dengan seekor beruang dibelakangnya dan terdapat bubble gum di mulut si beruang berwarna putih tersebut. Katakanlah Sehun tidak mengerti seni. Dia bertanya-tanya apa arti bubble gum pada beruang tersebut. Tapi dia akui ekspresi Luhan yang seakan-akan dia sedang terkejut -menurut Sehun- membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Ini kamar ku" mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang Luhan katakan adalah kamarnya.

"Sekedar informasi kamar ku tidak pernah ku kunci loh" Luhan mengedipkan matanya pada si manager tampan, namun reaksi yang didapat sang aktor hanya wajah tanpa ekspresi sang manager.

Sama dengan tempat-tempat sebelumnya, dikamar sang aktor pun terdapat fotonya yang dipajang di tembok tempat tidurnya. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar terpesona dengan pose Luhan di foto tersebut. Belum pernah seumur hidup Sehun melihat seorang pria mengenakan flower crown dengan bunga berwarna putih sambil memegang setangkai bunga berukuran kecil (bayangin pose Luhan di Tian Mi Mi) bisa terlihat sangat cantik bahkan wanita pun kalah cantik dengan Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai ketika sang manager tak berkedip menatap foto berukuran besar yang berbingkai warna putih tersebut. "Kau suka dengan foto ku?" goda Luhan yang membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, lalu dibalas sang manager dengan gelengan kepala cepat dan membuat Luhan sedikit merona karena manager nya yang super duper seksi ini bisa terlihat cute juga.

"Ayo aku tunjukkan kamar mu" Luhan menuntun Sehun ke sebuah kamar yang terletak di seberang kamar miliknya.

Sehun tidak heran jika kamar yang akan ditempati mulai malam ini lagi-lagi terdapat foto Luhan yang berukuran sama besar dengan foto yang berada di kamarnya. Namun, yang membuat Oh Sehun tercengang adalah pose Luhan yang sangat seduktif. Di foto tersebut Luhan berpose di atas tempat tidur dengan pakaian jumpsuit berwarna pink dan resleting yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya (bayangin foto Luhan di Elle Magazine). Jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang dibuat se-manly mungkin dan agak mengundang.

"Aa-apakah manager mu sebelumnya menempati kamar ini?"

"Hmm~ tidak. Dia menempati kamar di ujung lorong. Ini sebenarnya kamar tamu"

"Di kamarnya ada foto mu yang seperti ini juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku menaruh fotoku di kamarnya" Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya.

Bagi Sehun sungguh beruntung nasib mantan manager Luhan tidak harus dihadapi foto Luhan yang menurut Sehun sangat mengundang. Kini Sehun setiap harinya akan selalu melihat foto tersebut sebelum dia tidur dan juga saat dia terbangun karena foto tersebut saling berhadapan dengan posisi tempat tidur.

"Oh iya Manager Ooooh~ kalau kau mandi pintunya jangan di kunci ya" sekali lagi Luhan memberikan sang manager wink. Sehun hanya menatapnya heran tidak bisa menangkap maksud terselubung dari sang aktor.

"Kenapa aku tidak menempati kamar mantan manager mu saja?"

"Karena kau tampan jadi aku ingin memberikan mu full service"

Hah? Full service?

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun merinding merasakan telapak tangan Luhan mengelus dada bidangnya dengan gerakan sedikit erotis. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sehun sudah menangkap sinyal kalau aktor manis ini akan menciumnya. Hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan, namun Luhan merasakan tangan kekar manager tampannya ini berada di pundaknya dan menjauhkan tubuh Luhan darinya.

Usaha Luhan pun tidak sampai disitu. Dia menarik kemeja manager barunya ini lalu merobek nya hingga kancing-kancing itu putus dan memperlihatkan dada bidang si tampan ini. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun ke tempat tidur dan dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengunci tubuh Sehun dengan posisi Luhan duduk diatas tubuhnya yang terlentang.

Sehun kembali memegang bahu Luhan dan memutar posisi mereka hingga tubuh Luhan yang kini terlentang di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Sehun pun segera berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar mu. Kau harus beristirahat karena besok jadwal mu padat"

"Ya-yak! Kau tidak ingin tidur dengan ku?" Luhan menatap sang manager dengan raut wajah kesal

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri"

Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan manager barunya ini. Dia tidak percaya kalau Oh Sehun menolak tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke apartemen ku dulu untuk mengambil barang-barang. Aku tidak akan lama" Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Entah kenapa rasanya Luhan ingin menangis akan penolakan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke apartemen Luhan tepat pukul 12 malam. Dia hanya meninggalkan apartemen sang aktor kurang lebih tiga jam untuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan tak lupa membawa anjing peliharaannya. Luhan mengizinkan Sehun membawa peliharaannya ketika mereka berada di ruang make up setelah acara fansign tadi. Dia juga sempat mampir ke toko kue untuk membeli satu loyang Mocha Butter Cake sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan perdamaian. Sehun menyadari kalau perlakuannya pada Luhan tadi bisa dibilang agak kasar. Sehun akan bicara baik-baik dengan Luhan dan meluruskan segalanya kalau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas profesionalisme saja. Tugas utama Sehun adalah melindungi Luhan dan menangkap bajingan yang meneror keluarga Luhan. Sejujurnya kejadian di kamar tadi membuat detak jantung Sehun berdebar dan aroma tubuh Luhan yang seperti Vanilla tidak pernah hilang dari indra penciuman Sehun. Berhubungan fisik dengan Luhan merupakan hal yang jauh dari prioritas Sehun. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaannya. Dia harus fokus. Lagipula ayah Luhan seorang komisaris terpandang di China dan ayah baptis nya menjabat sebagai gubernur di Seoul. Apa jadinya jika Sehun gagal melindungi Luhan?

Sehun menaruh kandang Vivi, anak anjing peliharaannya di samping kandang Zhu. Vivi adalah anak anjing yang sudah di pelihara oleh Sehun hampir setahun belakangan ini. Anak anjing berjenis Bichon dengan bulu seputih salju itu yang selalu menemani Sehun setiap harinya karena dia tinggal sendirian. Vivi langsung berlari mengitari Sehun ketika dia membuka kandangnya. Vivi menggonggong dengan riang. Sedangkan Zhu hanya melihat gerak gerik Vivi dari tempatnya diatas sofa.

Setelah menaruh kue di dalam kulkas, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan. Dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan sekarang karena melihat lampu kamar Luhan masih menyala. Sepertinya sang aktor belum tidur.

"Luhan..." Sehun memanggil Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Tapi yang dihadapannya bukanlah sosok Luhan melainkan seorang pria seksi berkulit tan dengan tinggi badan hampir menyerupai Sehun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pria yang hanya memakai celana training tanpa atasan dan memperlihatkan choco abs nya.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri menatap heran pria di depannya. Sehun tahu betul siapa pria itu. Aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggungnya Kai. Dulunya dia adalah mantan penyanyi cilik dan dia berasal dari orang tua yang juga kalangan selebritis. Dia anak dari pasangan penyanyi Kim Jong Kook dan aktris Yoon Eun Hye.

"Aku-"

"Dia manager ku yang baru Kai" Luhan memotong pembicaraan Sehun. Sehun tidak menyadari kalau Luhan sudah berada di samping Kai dengan hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran dan memamerkan kaki putih nan mulusnya.

"Cih, jadi kau si Manager Oh itu?" Kai menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Jujur saja Sehun tidak suka cara Kai menatapnya seakan-akan Sehun pria jahat. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli itu karena yang masih ada dibenaknya adalah kenapa Kim Jongin ada di dalam kamar Luhan?

"Dengerin ya Luhan itu sahabat ku dan kau sudah membuat sedih teman ku! Kau itu siapa sih berani-beraninya menolak ajakan seks Luhan? Memangnya kau penyelamat negara! Sombong sekali!" Jongin memarahi Sehun sambil bertolak pinggang seperti seorang ayah yang sedang memarahi bocah yang mengganggu anaknya, sedangkan Luhan yang ada disamping Jongin hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan temannya.

"Maaf maksud anda?"

"Jangan berlagak tak tahu apa yang dimaksud" Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku heran apa yang ada di pikirannya saat seseorang menawarinya seks dan ditolaknya? Apakah dia bodoh?" kata Jongin kepada Luhan tapi tentu saja Sehun mendengarnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan tadi itu bukan urusan mu dan itu urusan ku dengan Luhan. Aku memang berniat minta maaf pada nya karena masalah tadi. Kau hanya mendengar dari satu pihak saja. Jadi kau jangan coba-coba ikut campur urusan kami" Sehun menyerang balik Kai dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada dan jangan lupakan tatapan intimidasi nya yang membuat Kai dan Luhan kaget dengan mulut terbuka.

Luhan semakin kesal dengan bentakan managernya. Ternyata manager barunya yang tidak hanya bermodal tampang saja tapi dia juga sulit di taklukan. Hal selanjutnya yang Luhan lakukan adalah mendengus kesal. Dia menarik lengan Kai hingga mereka masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan menutup kencang pintu kamarnya tepat di wajah sang manager.

"Aisssh! kenapa jadi begini" gumam Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ketika matanya menangkap sosok sang aktor membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan karton susu. "Pagi" sapa Sehun sambil menaruh satu porsi scramble egg and toast buatannya diatas piring. Luhan tidak menjawab sapaan Sehun karena dia masih kesal dengan managernya.

"Aku membuat sarapan. Kemana teman mu?"

"Pulang" Luhan hanya membalas dengan singkat dengan nada ketus. Namun Sehun tidak memperdulikan sikap Luhan. Dia masih memaklumi kalau sang aktor masih marah pada nya. Lagipula dia sibuk membuat sarapan sampai tak menatap sang aktor.

"Hm, oke! Sarapan sudah ready dan kau bisa menunggu di meja makan. Hari ini kau ada jadwal syuting seharian penuh, tapi sebelumnya kita akan ke agensi dulu untuk mengambil naskah audisi mu besok" ketika Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya sang aktor sudah tidak berada di dapur. Ternyata dari tadi dia berbicara sendiri.

Dari arah dapur matanya mencari-cari keberadaan sosok Luhan. Untunglah Luhan sudah duduk manis di meja makan, bahkan dia sedang asik selfie dengan Zhu dan Vivi membuat Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

Syuting drama Luhan masih berlanjut hingga sore hari. Sehun tanpa lelah menjaga Luhan meskipun sang artis masih mendiaminya. Tadi hampir saja Luhan tidak ingin datang ke lokasi syuting karena sedang tidak mood. Tapi dengan bujuk rayu Sehun dan ancaman kalau dia akan mengadu pada Chanyeol membuat Luhan menciut. Menurut Luhan si telinga lebar itu kalau sudah marah menakutkan juga.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Untungnya saja masih tersisa satu scene lagi untuk pengambilan gambar hari ini dan setelah itu mereka bisa pulang. Sedari tadi Sehun mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan karena waktu break akan selesai dan mereka akan melanjutkan syuting scene terakhir untuk hari ini. Sang manager sudah bertanya kesana kemari namun tidak menemukan sosok sang aktor.

Kini Sehun mulai panik saat Yoseob mengatakan terakhir kali dia melihat Luhan kira-kira hampir sejam yang lalu untuk pergi ke toilet. Sehun sudah mencari ke toilet namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sialnya berkali-kali mereka mengubungi ponsel Luhan tapi tidak aktif. Yoseob, Lizzy dan Kwanghee pun juga ikut mencari Luhan. Tidak biasanya sang aktor tiba-tiba menghilang dari jangkauan mereka.

Kaki Sehun tak berhenti berlari mencari Luhan mengitari pabrik yang luas ini. Syuting Luhan hari ini memang di sebuah pabrik otomotif. Sehun berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara minta tolong. Namun suara tersebut begitu pelan. Beruntunglah Sehun seorang detektif yang terlatih untuk peka terhadap sekitar. Dia mengikuti asal suara tersebut dan ternyata menuntunnya pada sebuah gudang kecil yang tertutup rapat.

"Lu-Luhan!" Sehun memanggil nama Luhan sambil mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Mendengar panggilan sang manager membuat Luhan menggedor pintu gudang itu dari dalam sambil berteriak "Manager Oh tolong aku! Di sini pengap"

Akhirnya Sehun mencoba mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut karena sedari tadi pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka. Sehun masih terus berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut dan pintunya terbuka pada dobrakan ke delapan.

Sehun melihat Luhan terduduk lemah sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada rak-rak. Dengan sigap Sehun menggendong tubuh sang aktor dan berlari menuju ruangan yang disediakan untuk Luhan. Secepat kilat Sehun berlari tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang lain karena sang aktor dehidrasi.

Setelah menangani Luhan dan sang aktor tidak ingin dibawa kerumah sakit karena menurutnya dia sudah lebih baik, Sehun meminta izin pada sang sutradara untuk meninggalkan lokasi syuting lebih cepat karena kondisi Luhan yang tidak memungkinkan melanjutkan pekerjaannya hari ini. Tak lupa permohonan maaf yang Sehun ucapkan berkali-kali. Sutradara Jang mengerti kondisi Luhan dan mengizinkan aktornya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Dia melihat kearah jam yang ternyata masih 11 malam. Ternyata dia baru tidur selama dua jam semenjak kepulangannya dari tempat syuting.

Sang aktor melihat managernya yang sudah menyelamatkannya hari ini duduk diatas karpet ruang keluarga dan berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dari jarak yang tidak dekat saja Luhan sudah melihat lebam biru di lengan putih si manager tampan. Dia membawa kompres dan seledri yang diambilnya tadi di dapur dan duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bangun? Kau harus istirahat" kata Sehun yang masih fokus pada laptopnya. Tanpa menoleh dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Luhan duduk disampingnya.

"Tadi aku haus jadi terbangun" Luhan menaruh kompres di lengan Sehun yang lebam dan membuat Sehun mendesis merasakan sesuatu yang dingin namun perih.

"Kau tidur saja biar aku yang melakukannya"

"Tidak mau aku saja! Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih sudah menolong ku"

"Manager Ooooh~ terima kasih ya dan maaf kan aku sudah membuat mu seperti ini"

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Dia memberi tahu Luhan kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa dan tidak perlu di khawatirkan.

"Oh iya tadi pacar mu kesini"

"Pacar?"

"Iya si Jongin. Dia melihatku menggendong tubuh mu dan dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya dia tipe kekasih yang obsesif"

"Kai bukan pacar ku. Dia sahabat ku. Memang sih kami beberapa kali berhubungan intim tapi itu terjadi saat kami sedang sedih"

Sehun menghela napas mendengar perkataan Luhan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa ketika mendengar Luhan dan Jongin sering melakukan seks apalagi hanya gara-gara mereka sedang sedih. Sehun pun kalau sedih tidak berhubungan seks karena menurut Sehun seks itu hanya ia lakukan dengan orang yang dia sayang.

"Luhan" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang fokus menaburkan seledri yang sudah dihancurkan ke lengan Sehun yang lebam.

"Jika sedih kau tidak melakukan seks Lu. Kau harus menghadapi kesedihanmu. Yang kau butuhkan teman bicara bukan teman bersetubuh. Ka-kau juga bisa bicara masalahmu padaku"

"Masalahnya saat itu aku sedang sedih gara-gara kau"

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku menyadari kalau aku agak kasar kemarin padamu"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf sudah bertingkah seperti kemarin"

"Kau hampir memperkosa ku, kau tahu?" canda Sehun dan membuat Luhan merenggut. "Mulai saat ini jangan ada pertengkaran lagi ya. Kita harus hidup damai" lanjut Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Oh iya satu lagi, bi-bisakah kau berjanji berhenti berhubungan intim dengan Jongin?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menggantikan posisi Kai dan berhubungan seks dengan ku?" canda Luhan

"Dasar! Apakah diotak mu hanya ada seks saja?" Sehun menyentil kening Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengaduh sambil cemberut.

"Iya, iya aku janji" Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Nah selesai!" Luhan berhasil membalut lengan Sehun yang lebam.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka hasil perban mu rapi sekali" kata Sehun dengan wajah kagum

"Ayah ku yang mengajarinya. Kau tahu seledri berguna untuk menghilangkan memar lebih cepat lho. Ayah ku bekerja di kepolisian dan setiap harinya dia akan pulang dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa" Luhan memberikan cengiran hingga menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Thanks Lu" Sehun mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada sang aktor yang telah mengobati lukanya

"Baiklah jika tidak ada apa-apa lagi aku akan kembali tidur" Luhan merapikan peralatan yang digunakan tadi lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Luhan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga sampai suara Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat malam Luhan. Semoga mimpi indah"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada manager tampannya ini. "Kau juga. Semoga mimpi indah Manager Ooooh~" Luhan mendesah lalu mereka berdua terkekeh.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar sambil menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan degup jantung yang terus berdebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN:

Akhirnya update!

Maaf menunggu lama yaa karena gw sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan kerja :'(

Gw gak nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang respon. Wwooowww gw jadi nervous TT_TT

Terima kasih banyak kalian yang pada tertarik dengan cerita ini. Maaf gw gak bisa bales review kalian semua TT_TT

Maaf yaaaa ada KaiHan nya tapi udah kok cuman di chapter ini aja. Ceritanya Sehun itu pelan2 ngerubah hidup Luhan biar bener. Salah satunya yaa cara temenan Luhan ama Kai yang gak sehat.

Cast yang lain nanti akan berdatangan kok jadi ditunggu surprise nya yah~

Anyway kalian bisa intip ff gw yang satu lagi "EXO FAMILY EDITION" kali aja kalian tertarik hahahaha :D

Semoga kalian terhibur dan suka sama chapter ini.

Jangan lupa untuk review dan favorite ya

Terima kasih semuanya

HAPPY SUNDAY!

Wassalam!


	3. When I Come Into Your Life

*Jangan lupa baca AN ya. Ada yang ditanyain XD  


 **CHAPTER 3  
**

 **WHEN I COME INTO YOUR LIFE  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Knock_

Knock

"Manager Ooooh~"

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Manager Ooooh~ buka pintunyaaa"

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Aktor cantik yang bernama lengkap Xi Luhan terus saja mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar sang manager. Hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Luhan bertahan di depan pintu kamar mandi berharap Sehun membukakan pintunya. Apa yang Luhan inginkan dengan kamar mandi di kamar tamu yang sekarang di tempati manager barunya? Padahal ada tiga buah kamar mandi di apartemen Luhan dan salah satunya terletak di dalam kamar sang aktor.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan dengan rambut basah dan juga bathrobe yang menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan hanya bisa merenggut menatap tidak puas dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya karena dia berharap si tampan yang selalu dia panggil Manager Ooooh~ akan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa busana.

Jangan kalian lupakan kalau otak sang aktor tidak jauh dari hal berbau-bau mesum.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sehun kelewat ketus karena acara mandinya terganggu.

"Kenapa pintunya ditutup?" tanya Luhan sambil menghentakan kakinya dan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Aku sedang mandi"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu di kunci" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Agar kau bisa mengintip ku mandi begitu?" Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat sang aktor tersenyum lebar menampilan gigi-gigi indahnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

 _Sudah kuduga_

Sehun masuk kembali kedalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu di depan wajah sang aktor yang tercengang dengan mulut terbuka. Luhan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali namun tidak dihiraukan managernya.

 _'Nanti juga berhenti sendiri'_ pikir Sehun dan benar saja tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu tak terdengar lagi.

Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan wajah masam sambil mendecih kesal. Dia duduk disamping Kai yang sedang menikmati sandwich di meja makan.

"Gagal lagi, huh?" tanya Kai dengan wajah prihatin.

"Lagi-lagi dia mengunci pintu kamar mandi" jawab Luhan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Apa harus ku dobrak pintunya?" Kai menaruh sandwich yang belum habis dia makan diatas piring lalu mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Gerak-geriknya seperti hendak menjalankan tugasnya.

"Omo" Luhan menatap haru Kai dengan menyentuh sebelah telapak tangannya di dada. "Kau benar-benar teman yang baik" kata-kata Luhan membuat sahabatnya tersenyum bangga.

Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Sehun tinggal di apartemen Luhan. Tinggal serumah dengan Luhan membuatnya was-was. Tepat di hari ketiga mereka tinggal bersama, Luhan selalu mengagetkan Sehun dengan menerobos masuk kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk ketika sang manager sedang mandi. Belum lagi suara cekikikan-nya ketika si rusa manis itu melihat tubuh atas Sehun yang basah dan menurut Sehun mendengar suara cekikikan Luhan dalam situasi ini sedikit horor.

Jadi ini maksud Luhan untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat hari pertama sang manager menginjakkan kaki di apartemen sang aktor. Untungnya saja Luhan belum pernah melihat junior Sehun karena terhalang busa-busa ketika Sehun sedang berendam atau saat Luhan datang Sehun sempat menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan tirai. Sehun pikir alasan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi karena dia pikir pintu itu rusak dan tidak akan bisa di buka bila terkunci. Tapi ternyata dibalik itu semua ada niat terselubung.

"Aku heran dengan manager mu itu masa dia sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan mu? Padahal foto seksi mu terpampang jelas berhadapan langsung dengan posisi tidurnya. Belum lagi aku sampai repot-repot memasang foto mu di toilet supaya saat dia pipis bisa melihat foto mu" Kai terus mengoceh dengan wajah serius.

"Percuma saja! Kau tahu foto ku yang ada di kamar mandi dia tutup dengan handuk" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"OMG! Jangan-jangan dia punya kelainan" Kai menggoyangkan tubuh kurus Luhan dan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Kenapa jadi Kim Jongin yang heboh?

Jujur saja kata-kata Kai barusan menurut Luhan sangat masuk akal. Oh, ayolah… Oh Sehun dihadapkan dengan Xi Luhan. Flower boy yang di idam-idamkan se-Asia -menurut Luhan. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan dan menolak godaan Luhan. Bahkan menurut sang aktor tanpa dia berusaha keras untuk merayu pun mereka pasti akan bertekuk lutut.

'Hmmm… memang ada yang salah dengan Manager Oh!' pikir Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kedua tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya dan menatap Kai dengan penuh pengharapan "Kai kau harus menolong ku! Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya aku tidak berhubungan intim. Lama-lama aku bisa masuk UGD"

"Manager mu kan melarang kita berhubungan intim, Lu" Kai mendengus kesal.

"Aishhh! Bukan itu maksud ku!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau dan manager ku harus pergi keluar bersama kalau bisa secepatnya"

"Kau menyuruh ku pergi berkencan dengannya? Kau yang naksir dengan manager mu kenapa aku yang kencan?" tanya Kai sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Ingin sekali Luhan memukul kepala Kai dan berteriak _'Kai, please jangan bego'_. Namun dia urungkan niatnya mengingat Kai suka mengadu pada ayahnya yang bertubuh seperti binaragawan. Luhan takut di hajar oleh Kim Jongkook. Bisa kau bayangkan kepala Luhan yang bertubuh tipis seperti kertas berada di ketiak Kim Jongkook yang bertubuh super besar?

"Bukan berkencan Kai" Luhan menghela napas untuk mengatur emosinya. "Maksud ku kau ajak Sehun jalan lalu diam-diam kau promosikan aku. Mungkin saja pandangan dia tentang ku berubah karena kau memberitahu dia hal-hal yang bagus tentang aku. Pasti dia ingin sekali tidur dengan ku!" Membayangkan rencananya saja sudah membuat Luhan gembira sekali.

"Manager mu itu benci sekali pada ku, Lu! Pasti dia tidak mau"

"Kau bilang padanya anggap saja sebagai tanda perdamaian karena kau ingin menjadi temannya. Manager Oh baik kok"

Kai hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar permintaan sahabatnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah partner in crime.

"Awww so sweeet!" Luhan langsung memeluk erat Kai karena saking senangnya dia mau membantu rencana Luhan.

"EHHHMM!"

Kai dan Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap si pemilik suara tersebut. Sosok Sehun sudah berdiri di depan meja makan dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Luhan kita harus segera pergi sekarang" perintah Sehun dengan nada tegas. Kai dan Luhan bisa merasakan aura kemarahan Sehun.

.

.

.

"LUHAAAAEEEEEN HYUUUNG~" teriak seorang pria yang tak kalah menggemaskan dengan pria yang dipanggilnya.

Luhan yang sedang duduk di salah satu coffee shop yang berada di dalam gedung agensinya sambil menikmati minuman kopi Americano dengan Kim Minseok, sahabat sang aktor sekaligus CEO dari PCY Entertainment, menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara tersebut.

"Kyuung~ Kyuuung~" Luhan menyapa pria bertubuh mungil dengan pipi tembam dan mata bulat khasnya yang seperti burung hantu. "Duduk sini" lanjut Luhan sambil menepuk sofa kosong di sebelahnya.

Pria yang dikenal dengan nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo duduk disamping Luhan. Do Kyungsoo atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung D.O adalah teman satu agensi Luhan. Meskipun tubuhnya mungil ditambah wajah yang dielu-elukan fans cute, pria ini terkenal sebagai penyanyi POP/R&B dengan suaranya yang smooth dan merdu.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya pria yang sudah lama menyandang gelar 'Nation's Little Brother' dari awal dia debut.

"Lagi-lagi fans mu dan fans Baekhyun war" jawab Minseok yang fokus pada iPhone 7 Plus nya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan raut wajah datar tak seperti tadi.

"Tidak penting sih, hanya gara-gara jaket yang dipakai kau sama dengan yang dipakai Baekhyun" jawab Minseok

"Ah pasti sedang memperdebatkan siapa yang pakai lebih bagus" Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apakah kalian tahu siapa itu Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun adalah rekan sesama artis Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dia adalah penyanyi pop yang dijuluki 'Nation's Prince' oleh netizen dan bernaung di agensi JJ Entertainment.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dulunya adalah kontestan ajang mencari bakat 'KPOP Star'. Baekhyun keluar sebagai juara pertama dan memilih menandatangani kontrak di JJ Entertainment. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sebagai pemenang kedua yang saat itu lumayan lama memberikan kepastian, akhirnya memilih PCY Entertainment sebagai agensinya.

Perseteruan antara fans Baekhyun dan fans Kyungsoo sudah terjadi saat mereka masih menjadi kontestan KPOP Star. Padahal di belakang kamera, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah teman baik. Mereka berdua adalah teman seperjuangan saling merasakan bagaimana sulitnya menjadi penyanyi dan berusaha agar musik mereka diterima dan disukai masyarakat.

Meskipun berbeda agensi, Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Terkadang mereka akan berkumpul di kala waktu luang. Hanya saja Baekhyun tidak ingin pertemanan mereka tercium oleh agensinya. Baekhyun tahu betul seperti apa agensinya yang haus akan popularitas. Makanya tidak ingin melibatkan teman-teman tersayangnya dalam drama yang dibuat oleh agensinya.

"Anyway, Minseok hyung bagaimana liburan mu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada pria yang juga tak kalah tembam pipinya seperti dirinya.

"Menyenangkan sekali!" jawab Minseok yang baru saja menghabiskan masa cutinya berlibur dengan adiknya selama 10 hari di Milan. "Kau tahu aku berjalan-jalan di Duomo, lalu menonton balet di Teatro alla Scala, mencicipi es krim di Cioccolati Itali-" pembicaraan Minseok terhenti karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya.

"Aku mengerti hyung liburanmu menyenangkan. Tapi mana oleh-oleh untuk ku?" Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu sambil melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Minseok, sedangkan Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan yang masih terkekeh ketika Minseok memberikannya tatapan tajam. "C'mon, seseorang harus melakukan itu atau tidak aku harus mendengarkan cerita mu lagi yang mana tidak akan kelar selama dua jam" canda Luhan dan memang benar Luhan baru saja habis mendengarkan cerita liburan sahabat baiknya itu di Milan, belum lagi sesi pamer fotonya yang mana sudah Luhan liat di Instagram sang CEO. Cukup sudah dua jam lebih Luhan mendengarnya dan jangan sampai ditambah lagi.

Minseok menghela napas tanda menyerah. "Oleh-oleh mu ada diruangan ku, nanti aku kasih tenang saja" kata Minseok sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh iya hyung kau sudah lihat manager baru Luhan belum?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan antusias dan membuat Luhan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sebelum aku berangkat ke Italy aku sudah bertemu dengannya" jawab Minseok tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gummy smile ciri khasnya.

"Menurut mu bagaimana? Seksi sekali bukan?!" antusiasme Kyungsoo yang semakin menggebu-gebu membuat Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Iya dia seksi sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis" jawab Minseok dengan ekspresi seperti kucing yang sedang kelaparan.

"Aku rasanya ingin menculik dia hyung" kata Kyungsoo yang agak ekstrem

"Yah! Jangan coba-coba ya dia itu manager ku!" kata Luhan dengan nada suara ketus. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjabak kedua temannya ini.

"Iya iya aku tau dia milik mu. Lagi pula aku sudah punya Jongdae dan aku juga tidak level merebut pria milik orang lain, huh!" kekasih dari Kim Jongdae ini mendengus kesal.

"Yakin? Bukannya kau yang merebut Jongdae dari pacarnya dulu, HA!" goda Luhan dengan sorot mata menghakimi.

"Itu kan dulu dan lebih baik tidak usah dibahas" kata Minseok menatap nyalang sahabatnya.

Kim Jongdae atau Chen adalah kekasih dari Minseok dan juga penyanyi ballad di PCY Entertainment. Tadinya dia bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah cafe milik adiknya yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin. Lalu Minseok terpesona dengan suaranya dan selalu memburu kemana pun Jongdae berada agar masuk agensinya. Mereka baru memadu kasih selama enam bulan dan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari media. Minseok tidak ingin merusak karir Jongdae yang belum sampai dua tahun menjadi penyanyi.

"Kau kan bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun, hyung. Selama cincin belum melingkar di jari manis Oh Sehun milik bersama" goda Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya. Menurutnya menggoda Luhan merupakan hiburan bagi dirinya.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya tanpa sadar dia menggebrak meja hingga mengagetkan kedua temannya. "Jika aku tidak bisa menyentuh Oh Sehun, TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN MANAGER OH!" bentak Luhan lalu si rusa itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Luhan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya tanda dia sedang kesal akibat kelakuan kedua temannya yang sukses membuatnya insecure. Sepanjang jalannya yang entah kemana, si rusa cantik ini terus saja menggerutu dan terlintas kata-kata _'aku pikir kita sahabat tapi sahabat tidak ada yang menusuk dari belakang'_. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di ruang santai melihat kedatangan sang aktor yang terlihat jelas sekali kalau si rusa itu sedang geram. Mereka hendak memakan muffin cokelat namun terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja langkah Luhan terhenti karena melihat mereka berdua sedang duduk santai.

"Apa kau akan memakannya?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sehun balik sambil menyodorkan muffin cokelat yang kata Chanyeol _'Rasanya enak seperti mendapatkan seks dalam mulut'_

Luhan mengangguk, lalu merampas begitu saja muffin Sehun dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Kedua pria yang tingginya seperti tiang listrik ini pikir Luhan akan memakan muffin tersebut. Namun aksi Luhan berikutnya membuat mereka tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

 _Bukk.. Bukk_

"DASAR OH SEHUN BODOH!"

 _Bukk_

"AKU BENCI OH SEHUN!"

 _Bukk_

 _Bukk_

 _Bukk_

"OH SEHUN JELEK OH SEHUN JELEK!"

Luhan menghancurkan muffin coklat yang dia taruh diatas meja dengan memukul-mukul makanan malang tersebut tanpa belas kasihan berkali-kali. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya sempat bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Y-YAH!" teriak Sehun ketika Luhan pergi meninggalkan TKP begitu saja apalagi setelah menyumpah serapah Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa kau akan makan itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polosnya tanpa dosa.

Tiba-tiba Sehun dengan gerakan cepat merebut muffin coklat yang dipegang Chanyeol. Melihat tindakan tidak manusiawi orang yang dia pekerjakan sebagai manager Luhan membuatnya merebut kembali muffin coklat yang sebagian sudah Sehun makan.

Minseok yang kebetulan sedang lewat dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan Sehun dan Chanyeol rebutan sebuah muffin seperti anak kecil. Padahal Chanyeol yang dikenalnya akan menjaga image wibawa dan aura leadership yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang terutama artis-artisnya, makanya mereka agak segan dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja menjadi perbincangan Minseok dan teman-temannya mempunyai aura misterius yang membuat orang-orang penasaran.

Tapi tak disangka kelakuan mereka tak jauh seperti anak umur 7 tahun. Bahkan si pemilik PCY Entertainment ini sampai menggigit punggung Sehun dan membuat manager Luhan ini mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada selembut mungkin saat Luhan sedang fokus pada naskah drama yang sedang dibacanya.

Mood Luhan belum saja membaik setelah kejadian siang tadi di agensi hingga kini hari semakin malam, sang aktor masih saja mendiami manager tampannya. Saat mereka kembali dari lokasi syuting ke apartemen pun Luhan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sehun pun dibuat kebingungan oleh tingkah sang aktor. Biasanya Luhan akan bersikap manja apabila dia kelelahan dan belum lagi otak mesumnya yang masih saja berusaha menggoda Sehun.

Bukannya Oh Sehun rindu ingin digoda. _'Ah sama sekali bukan'_ pikirnya. Dia hanya merasa hampa jika Luhan mendiaminya, apalagi sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui.

Kau yakin Oh Sehun itu bukan perasaan rindu?

"Baiklah Luhan aku minta maaf" lanjut Sehun dengan nada pasrah karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari si _flower boy_ ini.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kau merasa melakukan kesalahan?" Permintaan maaf Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan membaca naskahnya.

"Kau mendiami ku seharian ini dan jangan lupakan kau menghancurkan muffin ku"

"Jadi kau dendam karena kejadian muffin itu?"

"Luhan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" kata Sehun dengan nada tegas dan datar. "Kau kenapa Lu? Aku sudah minta maaf jadi kini kau harus memberitahu apa salah ku" lanjut si manager tampan ini.

Luhan menghela napasnya. Sepertinya sang manager akan terus memburunya hingga dia mendapatkan jawaban. Jika si tampan ini sangat penasaran, maka Luhan akan memberitahunya meskipun dia tahu Sehun tidak akan mengatasi masalahnya. "Baiklah kau ingin tahu?"

"Hmmm"

"Aku sedang sensitif karena horny dan aku menyalahkan mu karena tidak mau menyentuhku! Sekarang kau mau apa, hah?! Meniduri ku? Kau tidak mungkin mau kan?!"

Sehun pun shock mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terdengar ketus. Dia hanya bisa terdiam tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Benar sekali yang dikatakan Luhan, dia tidak akan mungkin menidurinya. Kata 'profesionalitas' mendominasi otak Sehun.

"A-aku-"

Luhan menghela napas malah dia yang jadi merasa bersalah "Sudahlah aku sudah tahu jawabanmu" katanya memberikan sedikit senyum pada sang manager lalu kembali fokus pada naskahnya dan Sehun menyadari tatapan sedih sang aktor.

Sehun refleks mengusap rambut Luhan dan tersenyum pada pria manis ini. Dia mengerti sekali akan 'kebutuhan' Luhan yang perlu disalurkan. Apalagi sekarang Luhan menurutinya karena tidak diperbolehkan berhubungan intim dengan sahabatnya. Sehun sangat menghargai itu karena untuk sebagian orang menahan kebutuhan seksual -terutama yang _sexually active_ seperti Luhan- pasti akan sangat menyiksa.

Sayangnya, Sehun tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Luhan butuhkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum padanya sambil mengusap rambut honey blonde miliknya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai pengendalian diri menahan nafsu" kata Sehun sambil diselingi canda tawa karena ekspresi Luhan yang memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang menyambut hari baru mereka setelah akhirnya semalam mereka berbaikan dan mood Luhan sudah kembali normal seperti biasa. Semalam Luhan meminta Sehun untuk membuatkan waffle cokelat untuk sarapan dan disini lah Sehun sedang berkutat di dapur membuat waffle agar Luhan memaafkannya. Jujur saja Luhan sangat menyukai waffle coklat buatan Sehun. Waffle yang dilumuri cokelat Belgian buatannya sangat lembut, manis dan juga gurih.

"Manager Ooooh~ nanti sepupu ku akan datang kemari" Luhan berkunjung ke dapur ketika manager tampannya ini sedang fokus mengaduk adonan yang masih mencair. Perhatian Sehun kini beralih ke Luhan yang sedang menggendong Zhu dan ada juga Vivi yang duduk manis disebelah kanan kaki Luhan. Sehun akui penampilan sang aktor di pagi hari memang sangat menggemaskan dengan pijama berwarna biru yang senada dan rambutnya yang mengembang berantakan.

"Hmmm Ok. Kau akan menghabiskan waktu dengan sepupu mu?" tanya Sehun. Hari ini memang Luhan tidak ada jadwal.

Sehun sengaja mengosongkan jadwal seharian penuh agar sang aktor bisa beristirahat. Hari pertama Sehun bekerja sebagai manager sang aktor, jadwal Luhan sangatlah padat dan Sehun tidak tega jika membiarkan sang aktor terus bekerja tanpa beristirahat. Jangan sampai Luhan masuk rumah sakit karena kesibukannya.

"Mereka hanya sebentar cuma mengantar oleh-oleh"

"Mereka?"

"Hmmm, Sepupuku dan keponakan ku. Mereka baru saja pulang liburan dari Jepang"

"Aku ti-"

Suara dering telepon Sehun dengan terpaksa menginterupsi perbincangannya. Sehun melirik iPhone 7-nya yang tergeletak tepat disamping mangkuk adonan. Sebuah panggilan tanpa nama yang Sehun tahu betul itu nomor siapa dan sengaja tidak dia simpan dalam kontaknya. Dia sudah hafal nomor ponsel Komisaris Kim Tae Woo agar identitasnya tidak terbongkar.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari area dapur tanpa permisi, meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menatap tubuhnya yang semakin menjauh. Si tampan itu memasuki kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Selamat pagi Komisaris Kim"

 _"Pagi Sehun! Aku ingin mendengar laporan mu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu Luhan terjebak dalam sebuah gudang"

 _"APA?!"_

"Saat itu jadwal Luhan syuting di pabrik dan saat break dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi lebih dari sejam dia hilang dan aku menemukannya terkunci di dalam sebuah gudang. Ketika aku berhasil mendobrak pintu kondisinya sudah lemas dan hampir dehidrasi karena gudang tersebut tidak memiliki ventilasi. Aku terpaksa meminta sutradara untuk menunda syuting"

 _"Kau sudah bertanya pada Luhan kenapa dia bisa terkunci?"_

"Hmmm. Paginya saat sarapan aku bertanya padanya. Dia bilang dia berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat sekitar pabrik. Lalu dia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari dalam gudang dan tiba-tiba saja pintunya tertutup saat dia berada di dalam gudang"

Flashback

 _Keesokan paginya setelah kejadian sang aktor manis terjebak di dalam gudang kemarin, Sehun tak lupa menanyakan tentang kejadian tersebut ketika mereka menyantap sarapan karena semalam Sehun tahu Luhan pasti lelah dan membiarkannya beristirahat._

 _"Oh ya, kau kenapa bisa terkunci di gudang?" tanya Sehun dengan intonasi sesantai mungkin._

 _"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Setahu ku kau pergi ke toilet? Kenapa bisa ke gudang?"_

 _"Aku bosan lalu aku berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ketika aku melewati gudang aku mendengar ada yang memanggil nama ku. Saat aku masuk ke dalam gudang tiba-tiba saja pintunya tertutup dan ternyata di gudang tidak ada siapa-siapa"_

 _"Apa kau mengenal suaranya, Lu?"_

 _"Suaranya begitu familiar tapi-"_

 _"Tapi apa? Coba kau ingat siapa yang memiliki suara tersebut"_

 _"Hmmm… entahlah" kata Luhan yang sedang berpikir keras. "Suaranya samar-samar" lanjutnya tidak yakin._

 _"Apa menurut mu ada orang lain dibalik semua ini?"_

 _"Sepertinya tidak"_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Aku yakin sekali kalau aku sedang diganggu setan!"_

Flashback end

 _"Kau… tidak percaya kan Luhan diganggu setan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak"

 _"Lalu apa teori mu?"_

"Menurut ku orang itu mengintai Luhan kemana pun dia berada dan ketika Luhan sedang sendiri di tambah dengan situasi yang mendukung, dia tidak segan-segan melakukan aksinya"

 _"Apa kau sudah cek CCTV?"_

"Aku sudah periksa CCTV saat kembali ke lokasi syuting tapi CCTV di area gudang saat itu tidak berfungsi"

 _"Menurutmu-"_

"Aku yakin sekali ini perbuatan si pelaku karena hanya CCTV di gudang yang tidak berfungsi"

 _"Aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk cek semua CCTV di pabrik itu. Aku akan menghubungi mu kembali"_

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar setelah percakapannya di telepon dengan komisaris Kim selesai. Sehun rasa sepupu dan juga keponakan Luhan sudah tiba di apartemen ini karena dia mendengar suara tawa dua orang pria dewasa dan juga seorang anak kecil memenuhi seisi rumah.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke asal suara tersebut hendak memperkenalkan dirinya pada keluarga Luhan. Sangat tidak sopan apabila Sehun diam saja jika ada yang bertamu apalagi itu keluarga pemilik rumah yang dia tumpangi.

"Ah itu manager ku! Manager Ooooh~ ini sepupu ku" seru Luhan ketika melihat manager tampannya ini baru memasuki area ruang santai. Sehun melihat sosok pria yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Rambut hitam milik orang itu menyembul dari balik sofa.

Si tamu itu pun berdiri dan membalikan tubuhnya melihat kepada sosok yang ditunjuk Luhan sebagai managernya. Pria itu tersentak dengan kedua mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Sepupu Luhan bukan menatap kagum melihat sosok manager baru Luhan melainkan menatap horor pria di hadapannya ini "Ka-kau?"

Sehun melongo melihat pria berambut hitam tersebut dengan lesung pipi yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia adalah Zhang Yixing yang tinggal tepat sekali disamping apartemennya. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu karena terkadang Sehun menitipkan Vivi padanya apabila Sehun sedang ada dinas. Tentu saja pria itu tahu apa pekerjaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Di hari saat Sehun akan pindah ke apartemen Luhan, dia bertemu Yixing ketika dia keluar apartemen sambil membawa koper dan juga kandang Vivi. Sehun hanya mengatakan jika dia mempunyai tugas rahasia untuk melindungi seseorang yang sedang dalam bahaya. Sehun tidak mengatakan orang yang dia lindungi itu Luhan. Bahkan selama tiga tahun Sehun bertetangga dengan Yixing, dia tidak tahu jika Yixing berhubungan darah dengan Luhan.

Yixing pun tiba-tiba tersadar akan perkataan Sehun tentang misinya untuk melindungi orang yang sedang dalam bahaya. "Di-dia?" masih dengan ekspresi shock-nya, kini tangannya berpindah menunjuk Luhan yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah kebingungan sambil memangku bocah berusia 2 tahun yang selalu bermain dengannya dan juga Vivi.

"WAAA CEHUUNIE CAMCUUN" teriak bocah yang bernama Anson tersebut.

Buru-buru Sehun menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya keluar pintu apartemen Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada pria itu. "YAH! Sedang apa kau di apartemen sepupu ku?" tanya Yixing sambil memukul pelan pundak Sehun.

"Hy-hyung aku sedang menjalankan tugas" jawab Sehun sepelan mungkin.

"Jadi Luhan dalam bahaya?" ekspresi Yixing ini berubah menjadi ketakutan dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa yang tega jahat pada sepupu ku yang polos itu?" perkataan Yixing membuat Sehun ingin tertawa sarkastik dimuka pria asal China ini. Wajah Luhan memang polos tapi otaknya sudah nista sekali.

"Aku belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Jika polisi sudah tahu pelakunya, aku tidak akan repot-repot pura-pura jadi manager Lu-"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika pintu apartemen Kai terbuka dan menampakkan sosoknya yang menatap curiga kedua pria yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Jadi yang aku butuhkan telur, toge, apel, terigu, merica, daging, kaldu, susu" Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kai tidak curiga.

Mereka bernapas lega ketika sosok Kai sudah pergi jauh dari keberadaan mereka. "Hyung kau mau buat apa?" canda Sehun ketika sosok Kai memasuki lift. Yixing mencubit lengan Sehun hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Apa Luhan tahu dia dalam bahaya?"

"Dia tidak tahu bahkan identitas ku pun dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Jadi aku harap kau merahasiakan ini. Kami mencurigai semua orang disekitar Luhan"

"Termasuk aku?"

"Aku tidak ngomong begitu lho" canda Sehun dan Yixing mencubit lengannya lagi dan membuat Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aissh! Oke… Oke! Sebaiknya kita masuk nanti anak itu curiga lagi"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya ketika ingin membuka pintu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing kembali. "Hyung, jangan bilang Joonmyeon hyung ya"

"Yah! Beraninya kau curiga dengan suami ku!"

"Terserah hyung saja lah" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam sambil menampilkan wajah tak berdosa.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berempat sedang menikmati waffle cokelat buatan Sehun dengan si kecil Anson yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Ketika mereka memasuki apartemen tadi, Luhan menatap kedua orang itu dengan curiga dan tidak suka. Tadinya Luhan menuduh Yixing mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan Sehun dan mengkhianati Joonmyeon. Sadar dengan seringai jahil Yixing, Sehun buru-buru mengatakan kalau Yixing adalah tetangganya. Tak lupa Sehun memberikan tatapan garang pada tetangganya ini agar tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh.

Sedari tadi Anson tidak mau beranjak dari gendongan Sehun. Rupanya bocah itu rindu sekali dengan Sehun yang selalu mengajaknya bermain dan memanjakannya. Tatapan Yixing tak lepas dari sorot mata Luhan yang terkagum-kagum melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Anson. Yixing pun menyeringai jahil.

"Kau tahu Luhan tadinya Sehun bekerja dengan Joonmyeon sebagai asisten dosen dan lumayan lama lho"

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun bingung "Kau bilang sebelumnya bekerja di perusahaan advertising?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menatap tajam Yixing.

"A-ah itu setelah Sehun kembali dari America" jawab Yixing gelagapan

"Amerika?" tanya Luhan semakin bingung

"Biar datar begini Sehun kuliah di Harvard lho" kata Yixing lagi yang tiba-tiba nada bicaranya seperti sedang mempromosikan Sehun.

"Tunggu- Harvard? Manager Ooooh~ kau bilang lulusan Oxford?"

"A-aa itu sama saja Oxford kan di Amerika juga" kata Yixing niatnya ingin menggoda Luhan tapi kenapa jadi begini.

"Yixing~ah Oxford itu di Australia" kata Luhan dengan gaya sok tau.

"Inggris, Lu" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Pikirnya ada apa sih dengan kedua orang ini, yang satu kalau ngomong tidak di pikir dulu dan yang satunya lagi banyak tanya tapi agak sok tau. Di sisi lain Sehun duduk santai mengamati interaksi kedua pria ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun memang lulusan hukum di Harvard dan setelah lulus dia kembali ke Seoul. Saat kembali dia berencana mengambil gelar master dan sempat menjadi asisten dosen di Seoul National University untuk salah satu mata kuliah hukum yang diajarkan oleh suami dari Yixing, Professor Kim Joonmyeon yang kebetulan adalah seniornya di Harvard dulu. Sehun tertarik untuk menjadi dosen tapi karena ada suatu kejadian yang menyedihkan membuatnya masuk dunia kepolisian dan itu merubah semua rencana hidupnya.

Identitas palsu Sehun menyebutkan dia lulusan ekonomi di SNU dan juga ijazah palsu yang dibuat oleh tim kepolisian serta CV yang diserahkan Sehun untuk melamar di PCY Entertainment menyebutkan dia lulusan Seoul National University. Tapi entah kenapa ada kata-kata Oxford yang keluar dari mulut aktor manis ini. Jangan tanya Sehun kenapa. Dia juga tidak tahu.

"Ta-tapi Manager Ooooh~ kan lulusan komunikasi kenapa menjadi asisten dosen jurusan hukum? Bukannya tidak nyambung ya?" Sesaat Sehun gemas dengan ekspresi bingung Luhan.

"Dengar Lu, aku bukan lulusan komunikasi dan di Oxford pula. Aku tidak tahu kau mendengar itu dari mana" kata Sehun mengklarifikasi. Kini pandangan Sehun kembali ke Yixing, menatap manusia yang sudah membuat kepala orang pusing karena obrolannya. "Aku lulusan ekonomi di SNU" lanjut Sehun yang sorot mata tajamnya masih pada Yixing.

"Oh ya aku ingat Manager Ooooh~ pernah bilang dari pekerjaan mu yang lama kau langsung kerja menjadi manager ku. Tapi tadi Yixing bilang kau lama menjadi asisten dosen Joonmyeon. Aku benar-benar bingung"

"Itu se-sebelum Sehun ke-kerja di perusahaan advertising itu. Hanya seminggu kok" Yixing menjawab kebingungan Luhan, tapi malah yang ada Luhan semakin bingung dan Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hah? Hanya seminggu?"

"Hyung sebaiknya kau pulang deh" kata Sehun dengan nada sarkastik dan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN:

Akhirnya update!

Maaf ya aku lagi di akhir perkuliahan jadi lagi berusaha untuk lulus ditambah kerjaan di kantor makin gila. Hahahaha..

Ada yang penasaran sama kencan Sehun dan Kai? Aku kasih preview dikit deh biar kalian gak penasaran. Hihihi...

 _Kai: Manager Oh, tipe mu seperti apa?_

 _Sehun: Yang jelas bukan seperti mu_

Udah itu aja, puas kan? Hehehe… maap deh XD

Aku cuma mau tanya aja nih, please para reader bantu aku ya.

Aku mau bikin keluarga Jongin kayak keluarga Kardashian macem keluarga artis gitu. Kebetulan namanya 'Kim Jong…' yang gw tau Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Jong Il, Kim Jong Un (dua nama itu abaikan hahahha).

Aku minta bantuan kalian siapa aja artis Kpop atau drama yang namanya berawalan dari 'Jong'. Lalu artis kpop atau drama yang CEWEK yang awalan namanya 'Eun' soalnya yang jadi emaknya si Jongin Jongdae kan si Yoo Eun Hye. hahahaha..

Aku terima kasih banget banget loh kalo mau bantu ^^

Aku gak begitu hapal dengan dunia per-KPOP-an.

Aku sangat menggilai EXO. Aku juga ngefans Big Bang dan 2NE1. Oh ya aku juga suka banget banget banget ama Blackpink. Cinta pandangan pertama banget lah ama keempat bibit-bibit gemessh ini apalagi si Lisa yang adek2 emessh aneed rasanya pengen aku cubitin pipinya. Hahahaha… Oh aku juga suka Twice meskipun member yang aku tau Tzuyu sama Nayeon. Hahahah…

Gw udah mulai melenceng nih hahahha…

Intinya artis-artis KPOP dan juga drama cuma gitu-gitu aja yang gw tau dan gak banyak. Palingan yang muncul di Running Man doang.

Semoga kalian terhibur ya sama chapter ini. Gw agak gak tega bikin Icing pinter. Sorry ya TT_TT dan juga salah satu reader ada yang minta NC KaiHan. Maaf ya aku gak bisa bikin NC KaiHan. Nanti aku dikeroyok Sehun ama Kyungsoo... Aku atuutt :P

Jangan lupa untuk review dan favorite ya. Komen kalian penyemangat gw nulis *kiss*

Terima kasih semuanya.

HAPPY SUNDAY!

Wassalam!


	4. When You Are Sad

**CHAPTER 4**

 **WHEN YOU ARE SAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drama 'Wolves Pack at My School' telah menarik perhatian para penikmat K-Drama sejak SBS mengeluarkan teaser drama tersebut di pertengahan tahun. Tidak hanya disutradarai oleh Jang Tae-yoo yang sukses dengan drama 'My Love from the Star', drama tersebut juga dibintangi oleh aktor-aktor tampan seperti Xi Luhan, Kim Woobin, Ok Taecyeon, Lee Jongsuk, So Ji Sub, Jang Hyuk dan Seo In-guk. Ketujuh aktor-aktor tampan tersebut akan berperan sebagai kawanan werewolf yang menyembunyikan identitas mereka dari para manusia dan mencoba hidup normal. Netizen sangat menanti-nanti drama ini terutama pada si aktor manis Xi Luhan yang menjadi pemeran utama. Sayangnya netizen harus dikecewakan oleh akting Luhan pada episode perdana tadi malam. Luhan berperan sebagai Kim Casper seorang werewolf berdarah Korea-Australia dan paling muda di antara kawanan-nya yang disebut Jirisan. Pada episode pertama Netizen kecewa dengan akting Luhan yang menurut mereka seperti terlalu fokus mengingat skenario daripada menyampaikan ekspresinya. Netizen juga mengatakan tidak merasakan chemistry Luhan pada lawan mainnya Kim Woobin yang dalam drama menjadi cinta pertama Kim Casper. Padahal baru-baru ini dua film Luhan terakhir memenangkan Venice Film Festival dan akting Luhan mendapat banyak pujian da-..._

"Sedang apa? Serius sekali?"

Belum juga selesai baca artikel di sebuah halaman situs gosip, manager tampan bernama Oh Sehun merebut iPad yang beberapa detik lalu berada di tangan Luhan. Sehun menghela napas ketika dia membaca judul dari artikel tersebut. Tanpa perlu dibaca keseluruhan Sehun sudah tau isi dari artikel tersebut yang pastinya negatif dan menyinggung Luhan. Bagaimana tidak? Judulnya saja _'Akting Xi Luhan di Drama 'Wolves Pack at My School'_ Banjir Kritikan Pedas Netizen' tidak mungkin kan kalau isinya pujian. Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan di sofa ruang keluarga menoleh pada sang aktor. Air mata pun turun dari mata beningnya yang menjadi salah satu favorit Sehun.

Secara refleks Sehun menyeka air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Luhan langsung diam terpaku saat merasakan tangan hangat Sehun dan ibu jari si pria tampan itu yang bergerak halus menyapu air matanya.

"Sudah, kau jangan pedulikan komentar orang lain. Jadikan lah ini sebagai motivasi mu agar lebih baik" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut honey blonde Luhan. Si aktor manis ini menjadi gugup ditambah jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Luhan menahan napasnya gara-gara afeksi manager tampannya ini. Apakah Oh Sehun melihat rona pipinya?

"Oh, Lihat lah saking sedihnya kedua telinga mu jadi merah" kata Sehun dengan sangat tidak peka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telinga Luhan.

Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya dan langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. "Aa-apa menurut mu akting ku seburuk itu?" tanya Luhan yang masih menutup kedua telinganya. Wajah manisnya tidak luput dari kesedihan. Rupanya berita ini merupakan pukulan luar biasa sakit bagi Luhan dan membuat dia meragukan aktingnya.

Luhan belum pernah mendapatkan review buruk dari semasa dia menjadi rookie aktor hingga sekarang. Dulu Luhan pernah membintangi sebuah film yang menurut netizen jalan ceritanya kurang menarik di tahun pertama dia menjadi rookie. Namun akting Luhan menyelamatkan film itu dari keterpurukan.

"Tidak, akting mu bagus sekali. Kau membawakan tokoh Casper dengan baik. Casper itu anak yang sopan dan loyal ditambah dia baru bergabung dengan kawanan Jirisan. Intinya tidak ada yang salah dengan akting mu." sang manager mencoba menyemangati sang aktor dari komentar-komentar pedas yang menimpanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm"

"Tapi kenapa aku masih sedih ya?" ekspresi wajah Luhan yang tertekuk ke bawah membuat Sehun ikut prihatin.

"Daripada kau sedih memikirkan komentar orang lain lebih baik kau beristirahat. Besok kau ada jadwal syuting sampai seharian dan kau harus buktikan pada mereka kalau kau aktor berbakat!" kata Sehun layaknya motivator.

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat" dengan wajah lesu, Luhan menghela napas dengan berat.

Sehun hendak beranjak dari sofa niatnya dia ingin membuatkan Luhan susu cokelat hangat agar emosinya mereda dan malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tiba-tiba si aktor manis menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun hingga menghentikan pergerakannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah seakan ingin bertanya _'ada apa?'_

"Jika aku sedang sedih karena komentar haters, Laogao akan memeluk ku" kata Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Luhan terbenam di dada bidang Sehun. Entah mengapa Luhan sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sehun yang menurutnya maskulin dan sangat memabukkan. Luhan bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang menimbulkan perasaan nyaman dalam dirinya. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang manager dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Disisi lain perasaan Oh Sehun campur aduk. Tubuh sang aktor sangat pas sekali berada di pelukannya. Apalagi aroma tubuh Luhan yang wanginya seperti Vanilla dan ketika Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang manager membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka karena dia tidak ingin terhanyut lebih dalam. Ada perasaan nyaman ketika Luhan berada dalam pelukannya dan jujur saja itu membuatnya takut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa sang aktor.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap dalam kedua mata Sehun. "Bi-biasanya Laogao akan mengusap kepala ku dan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja'" kata Luhan menirukan suara Laogao dengan suara berat.

Sehun mengangguk dan menuruti Luhan. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mengusap rambut halus Luhan seperti seorang suami yang sedang menenangkan istrinya sambil mengucapkan "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu"

Luhan sangat menyukai cara sang manager mengusap rambutnya. Sangat lembut dan membuat ketagihan. Luhan harap Manager Ooooh~ akan terus melakukan ini setiap hari selalu menurutinya dan mengiyakan semua apa yang dia minta. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide nakal di otak Luhan.

Luhan memanfaatkan bakat aktingnya dan membuat raut wajah sesedih mungkin. Dia menghela napas seperti orang lapar yang kehabisan uang dan menatap manager seksi ini dengan mata beningnya. "Se-setelah ini Laogao akan mencium ku, lalu menelanjangi ku dan kita bercinta sampai pagi"

Sehun menghentikan gerakan mengusap kepala Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Tidur sana. Aku tahu kau bohong" kata Sehun dingin.

"Aishh! Namanya juga usaha!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia beranjak dari sofa lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

.

.

"Lu… Ayo bangun"

"Luhaaaan"

"Bangun Lu! Nanti kau telat syuting"

"Hmmmm... Lima menit lagi" gumam sang aktor sambil bergerak mengganti posisi tidur menjadi membelakangi managernya ini.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya Sehun berusaha membangunkan Luhan dari tidur cantiknya. Menurut jadwal yang sudah Sehun atur beberapa hari yang lalu, si aktor harus sudah sampai di lokasi satu jam lagi. Tapi sang aktor masih belum niat untuk beranjak dari kasur ukuran king size nya ini. Terpaksa Sehun menghubungi Yoseob, si asisten manager untuk ke lokasi syuting terlebih dahulu dengan Lizzy dan Kwanghee lalu menginformasikan keterlambatan Luhan pada sang sutradara. Sehun sadar kalau dia sudah membuat si polos Yoseob menjadi tumbal amukan sang sutradara di pagi hari.

"Luhaaaaan" kali ini Sehun memanggilnya frustasi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh si cantik.

Sehun sudah duga sang aktor tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara memikirkan review buruk tentang aktingnya. Biasanya Luhan akan bangun dengan sendirinya yang ajaibnya selalu muncul setiap Sehun sedang mandi meskipun jadwal mandi sang manager tak beraturan. Sehun rasa si aktor mesum ini memiliki radar setiap shower kamar mandi Sehun menyala. Luhan tak butuh alarm untuk bangun, cukup nyalakan saja shower kamar mandi Sehun.

Kesabaran Sehun semakin menipis. Dia bahkan belum membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua gara-gara waktu paginya dihabiskan untuk membangunkan si sleeping beauty ini. Akhirnya, tanpa perlu tenaga ekstra Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sampai tubuh kurus si aktor terduduk namun sedetik kemudian terkapar lagi dengan tangan telentang dan mulut terbuka lebar.

Pikir Sehun _'untung saja kau imut, kalau tampangnya kayak si Chanyeol mungkin sudah ku sumpal kaos kaki.'_

Kini Sehun mencoba cara lainnya. Dia keluar dari kamar Luhan menuju ruang keluarga menghampiri Vivi yang sedang menggonggong di depan TV ketika menampilkan sesosok tupai. Vivi benci sekali dengan tupai. Pernah suatu hari saat Sehun baru memelihara Vivi dan membawa anjing berbulu seputih salju itu ke taman, Vivi membuat Oh Sehun kelimpungan karena hewan peliharaannya langsung menyalak dan berlari mengejar tupai. Sehun jadi ikut berlari kesana kemari untuk menangkap anjing hiperaktif-nya itu sambil mengeluh _'kecil-kecil larinya cepat juga.'_

Kembali lagi ke situasi saat ini. Sehun sudah di kamar Luhan dengan Vivi yang berada digendongannya. "Vivi~ anjing manis~ bantu appa ya" kata Sehun dengan suara sok imut sambil mengelus dan mencium wajah anjing peliharaannya. Seakan mengerti dengan perkataan pemiliknya, Vivi menjawab dengan sekali gonggongan. Sehun menurunkan Vivi tepat disamping wajah Luhan dan anak anjing itu langsung menjilat pipi Luhan yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat wajah Sehun memerah seperti tomat. Sehun pikir tidur Luhan akan terganggu lalu dia akan terbangun jika Vivi menjilati wajahnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah Luhan mendesah keenakan.

"Manager Ooooh~ ngghh aaahh Manager Ooowwhh~ teruss~ nggh enak" si aktor manis ini terus saja mendesahkan nama manager tampannya ini.

Wajah Oh Sehun semakin merona karena si aktor tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan namanya. Semakin Vivi menjilat wajahnya, semakin pula Luhan bersemangat. Jantung Sehun berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Kali ini berkali-kali lebih cepat dibandingkan kejadian semalam dimana Luhan berada di pelukan Sehun.

"Aaaahh Manager Ooooooh~ jangan berhenti emmm~ aah~"

Suara desahan Luhan kini menguasai pikiran Oh Sehun. Alangkah merdunya suara desahan Luhan apalagi bibirnya yang alami berwarna pink muda itu bergerak menyebut nama Sehun. Tahukah kalian jika saat ini Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran liarnya ditambah pemandangan Luhan yang menggeliat sambil sesekali menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepala Sehun bergerak panik dan tanpa sengaja melihat bagian bawah Luhan. Ada sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana tidurnya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan gambar tokoh kartun Paddington Bear. Sehun pun tidak bodoh itu apa. Semakin panik lah si cadel.

Sehun tak berhenti menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kini merusak tatanan rambutnya. Padahal setiap pagi dia menata rambutnya hampir 20 menit lamanya agar terlihat ganteng dan menawan ala ala cogan Seoul. Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa. Lama-lama dia bisa gila jika Luhan terus menggodanya dengan desahan.

"Lu-Luhan" Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan gugup yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti tikus kejepit dan sangat tidak manly. Dia menyentuh pundak Luhan dan menggoyangkan dengan pelan.

"Ngggh Manager Ooooooh~ terusshh sebut nama kuuhh~"

 _DAMN!_

Sehun mundur dua langkah menjauhi Luhan. Dia melihat keranjang baju kotor Luhan dan langsung saja dia mengeluarkan singlet Luhan yang masih kotor karena dipakai lari pagi dua hari lalu. Sehun melemparkan baju lembab dan bau itu tepat di wajah Luhan. Lalu dia berlari begitu saja ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap di bawah dinginnya air shower untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Jika Luhan melihat ini pasti dia akan teriak kegirangan melihat tubuh atletis manager tampannya itu dengan abs yang tercetak jelas di kemeja putihnya yang basah itu.

"HOAAAH BAU SEKALI SEPERTI DI KANDANG KUDA" teriak Luhan yang langsung terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, lalu dia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari apartemen diikuti Luhan dari belakang. Keadaan mereka kini sudah rapi meskipun terdapat lingkar hitam di bawah mata Luhan karena kurang tidur. Pagi-pagi Luhan dibuat keheranan dengan tingkah laku managernya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam dan agak kaku. Luhan pikir manajernya akan cerewet dengan menceramahinya panjang kali lebar karena telat bangun, namun setiap Luhan mendekatkan diri ke arah sang manager pasti dia langsung bergerak mundur sambil memijat keningnya dengan mata terpejam. Luhan rasa hari ini Sehun sedang sakit kepala. Luhan berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan managernya hari ini.

Tepat ketika mereka keluar dari pintu apartemen, Kai pun keluar dari pintu apartemen nya di saat bersamaan. "Selamat pagi Manajer Oh!" sapa Kai dengan semangat.

"Hmm pagi" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Pa- Aigoo~ Lalalulu kau kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti habis begadang nonton bola. Memangnya ada MU ya semalam?" Kai yang tadinya hendak menyapa sahabatnya ini langsung prihatin melihat wajah lelah Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Cup… cup… kasihan sekali kau" Kai mengelus kepala Luhan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Luhan dan sahabatnya langsung mendengus kesal dan menatap garang. Kai melihat reaksi Sehun yang persis sekali seperti banteng siap-siap ingin menerkam matador langsung menarik tangannya dari rambut honey blonde Luhan. Kai hanya bisa nyengir untuk mencairkan suasana. Ekspresi Oh Sehun tadi menyeramkan sekali menurut Kai.

Sehun melanjutkan jalannya menuju elevator dengan Kai dan Luhan yang mengekori dari belakang. Kai berdehem untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. "Manager Oh nanti malam kau kemana?" tanya Kai yang kini berada di samping Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik yang kini mereka sudah berada di depan elevator. Sehun menekan tombol panah ke bawah tanpa melihat sosok Kai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan" jawab Kai dengan cengiran meskipun lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut manusia yang wajahnya lebih dingin dari arena ice skating, hmmm… kutub utara lebih tepatnya. Kai sempat berpikir apakah Oh Sehun ini robot dan sistemnya sedang rusak karena hanya menghasilkan kata-kata itu saja dengan nada suara datar yang sama.

Pintu elevator pun terbuka dan ketiga pemuda tersebut memasuki elevator. Langsung saja Sehun memencet tombol basement dimana mobil Luhan terparkir.

"Mau tidak jalan dengan ku? Mau ya? Ayolah~ ayo dong~ kau mau apa? Nanti aku bayar semuanya. Kau mau sepatu? Baju? Perhiasan? Menginap di hotel bintang lima? Atau hanya makan di restoran Prancis super mahal yang bayar nya harus pakai dolar itu? Tidak masalah buat ku. Uang ku banyak. Tapi kau harus jalan dengan ku dulu. Temani aku malam ini ya ya ya"

Sehun hanya bisa menatap jijik Kai. Dia merasa dilecehkan dengan ajakan orang aneh ini yang seperti om-om mesum menggoda ayam kampus.

 _'Dia pikir aku cowok murahan? Memangnya aku akan tergoda dengan bujuk rayu si kera ini? Cih… tidak mempan! Lebih baik aku makan ramen semalaman suntuk! Aku masih punya harga diri tahu!'_ begitulah saat ini yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Sedangkan Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka berdua hanya bisa menepuk jidat lalu menggeleng kan kepalanya. Kim Jongin memang ajaib. Apakah dia menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan tadi?

"Ya! Kau mengajak ku kencan?" kata Sehun dengan ketus.

Kai langsung membulatkan matanya. "Bu-bukan! Ini hanya dua orang teman yang ingin saling mengenal. Anggap saja awal dari pertemanan"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah~" rayu Kai. Dia mencolek lengan Sehun dan kembali ke mode om-om genit nya. Sehun langsung bergidik ngeri dan menepuk-nepuk bekas colekan Kai di lengannya tadi seakan-akan itu kuman mematikan.

Saat itu juga elevator berbunyi tanda mereka sudah tiba di lantai basement. Sehun amat sangat bersyukur bisa pergi dari Kai. Dia langsung berlari kecil keluar dari elevator. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya apabila dia masih berada di sekitar makhluk creepy berinisial KJ itu.

"Manager Oh... " teriak Kai dramatis dengan wajah memelas penuh pengharapan.

"Fighting!" Luhan menepuk pundak sahabat nya sambil tersenyum mengepalkan tangannya di udara memberi semangat ketika melewati sahabatnya keluar dari elevator menyusul sang manajer yang sudah berlari jauh.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan gontai di dalam salah satu studio SBS yang sudah di set seperti sebuah ruang santai. Saat ini hampir pukul 7 malam dan Luhan sudah menyelesaikan syutingnya untuk episode drama terbarunya _'Wolves Pack at My School'_ yang berjalan selama kurang lebih enam jam non-stop. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa lelahnya Luhan yang memang hari ini kurang tidur. Sedari tadi Luhan mencari tempat nyaman untuk merebahkan tubuh lelahnya. Akhirnya Luhan menemukan sofa berwarna kuning yang digunakan sebagai salah satu property syuting. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sampai managernya selesai beres-beres lalu dia bisa pulang.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang tertidur pulas di sofa berwarna kuning tersebut. Si aktor tampak tidak peduli dengan para staff yang kesana kemari untuk membereskan perlengkapan syuting. Sebenarnya bisa saja Luhan beristirahat di ruangan yang disediakan untuknya. Tetapi ruangan itu berantakan sekali dengan berbagai macam kostum dan beberapa tas beserakan membuat Luhan tidak nyaman. Makanya dia sibuk mondar mandir mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tiduran. Sesampainya di apartemen nanti Sehun akan menyuruh Luhan untuk istirahat karena sepertinya hari ini cukup berat bagi sang aktor. Dia harus tetap professional saat syuting dan menahan rasa ngantuknya. Sudah tiga gelas kopi yang dihabiskan Luhan hari ini dan dia masih menunggu Lizzy untuk membawakan gelas keempat.

"Manager Oh~" sapa Lizzy dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Jika Luhan melihat ini pasti Lizzy sudah kena amukan Luhan. Mumpung si aktor itu sedang tidur jadi dia mencari kesempatan.

"Ya, noona" jawab Sehun yang memang usia mereka terpaut 2 tahun. Sehun melihat Ice Coffee Americano pesanan Luhan yang dibawa Lizzy. "Ah, biar aku yang mengantarkan ini untuk Luhan. Kau bantu Yoseob dan Kwanghee membawa barang-barang ke mobil nanti aku dan Luhan akan menyusul" lanjut Sehun sambil mengambil kopi Americano yang ada di tangan Lizzy. Lizzy pun menjawab perintah Sehun dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar.

Sehun berjalan menuju sofa kuning tempat sang aktor sedang tertidur. "Lu, ayo bangun kita pulang" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Luhan.

Tak butuh waktu lama seperti tadi pagi, sang aktor terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan mata beningnya lalu menguap dan mengusap matanya. Sehun di buat gemas dengan pemandangan aktor imut ini. Ternyata Oh Sehun bisa menyukai hal-hal cute juga.

Sehun membantu Luhan berdiri dari sofa kuning tersebut. Dia menyodorkan kopi Americano yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. Kini Luhan dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan.

"Manager Ooooh~ hari ini kau pendiam. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan lalu menyedot es kopi Americano-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, menggerakkan kepalanya memperhatikan sekitar untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Luhan. Dia masih mengingat jelas kejadian tadi pagi. Bahkan jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat.

"Tuh kan tiba-tiba saja sikap mu kaku" tuduh Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah" kata Sehun yang memasang wajah datar.

Ketika Sehun hendak berbalik dia melihat beberapa mur dan baut di bawah kakinya. Dia mengambil salah satu mur tersebut dan kepalanya melihat sekeliling. Saat itu juga sebuah mur jatuh lagi turun ke bawah tepat di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya melihat ke langit-langit studio ini. Matanya menangkap pergerakkan salah satu peralatan cahaya yaitu _scoop light_ yang menggantung di langit-langit. Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka pun terjatuh karena beban tubuh Luhan dan saat itu juga sebuah _scoop light_ jatuh dari langit-langit studio. Untung saja Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan karena jatuhnya benda tersebut tepat di tempat Luhan berdiri tadi. Seandainya Sehun tidak menyadari instingnya tadi kemungkinan besar kepala Luhan sudah tertimpa _scoop light_ yang berat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang tertindih tubuh Luhan. Keduanya bangun dengan posisi duduk di lantai. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan menginspeksi satu persatu anggota tubuh Luhan takut ada yg terluka.

Luhan dapat melihat kekhawatiran dari wajah managernya. "A-aku baik-baik saja" jawab Luhan

"Ada yang sakit? Mana tunjukkan pada ku"

"Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Kita harus kerumah sakit"

Luhan menangkup wajah managernya ini. Dia menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir" kata Luhan berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang kru yang menghampiri mereka.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sangar kru tersebut membuat pria yang seperti berumur 40 tahun itu bergidik ngeri karena mendapati api kemarahan Sehun.

"APA-APAAAN INI! KENAPA BENDA INI BISA TERJATUH?!" Sehun membentak pria itu.

Asal kalian tahu, Oh Sehun mungkin berwajah sedingin es dengan pembawaan cuek tetapi dia tidak pernah membentak orang tua. Sehun anak yang cukup sopan dan respect terutama pada orang yang jauh lebih tua dari umurnya.

"Ma-maaf ka-kami tidak tahu kenapa itu terjatuh" pria itu menjawab dengan gugup.

"Apa?! Kau tidak tahu?! Apa kalian tidak memeriksa keamanan setiap peralatan kalian?!"

"Lampu itu masih terbilang baru dan kami bisa pastikan kalau kami memasangnya dengan benar"

"Kalau kalian pasang dengan benar benda ini tidak akan terjatuh dan mencelakai Luhan!"

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun, berusaha menenangkan manager nya yang sedang emosi ini sambil berkata "Manager Oh, sudahlah yang penting aku tidak terluka"

"Lampu ini sudah terpasang dengan benar dan tidak akan terjatuh jika tidak ada yang membuka mur dan bautnya"

Sehun langsung tersadar karena perkataan pria ini. Dia teringat dengan mur dan baut yang berjatuhan dari atas. Benar juga tidak mungkin lampu itu jatuh begitu saja. Pasti ada orang yang melepas perintilan-nya.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa yang bertanggung jawab untuk perlengkapan cahaya?" tanya Sehun yang kini emosinya tergantikan dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Saya sendiri yang bertanggung jawab. Nama saya Kang Dong Sup"

"Berapa banyak anak buah yang kau miliki?"

"Tujuh orang pegawai tetap dan tiga orang pekerja sampingan"

"Apa kau mengenali semua anak buah mu?"

"Aku mengenali untuk pegawai tetap tapi untuk pekerja sampingan mereka berbeda-beda tapi aku mengecek identitas mereka ketika mereka datang"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sehun melihat Yoseob yang sedang melintas dan memanggil pria tersebut.

"Yoseob hyung!"

Mendengar suara Oh Sehun membuat Yoseob menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan sambil membawa sebuah _duffel bag_ di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa Manager Oh?" tanya Yoseob meskipun berwajah seperti bocah tapi aslinya memang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sehun.

"Hyung pergi dengan Luhan ke mobil dan tunggu aku. Jangan sampai Luhan keluar sendirian. Oke?" Yoseob pun mengangguk mendengar perintah Sehun.

Sehun memegang pundak Luhan "Lu, bisa kau tunggu aku di mobil? Aku tidak akan lama. Ada yang ingin aku cek"

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Luhan gugup. Sehun kembali berbicara dengan pria bermarga Kang ini. Sayangnya Sehun melewatkan tatapan curiga Luhan pada dirinya.

"Apa anda mempunyai semacam absensi orang-orang yang bekerja dengan anda?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada, tunggu sebentar"

Pria itu langsung memanggil anak buahnya untuk mengambil apa yang dia minta. Tak lama kemudian seorang anak muda datang membawa sebuah clipboard dan menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tuan Kang.

"Saat mereka datang, aku selalu menyuruh mereka untuk menuliskan nama mereka di daftar hadir ini dan aku mencocokkan dengan identitas mereka"

"Boleh aku minta ini? Aku tidak akan membawanya hanya ingin foto daftar hadir ini mulai dari hari ini hingga seminggu ke belakang"

Tuan Kang hanya bisa mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan apa yang Sehun minta. Dia juga memberi tahu Sehun mana karyawan tetap dan yang mana pegawai sampingan. Setelah urusan Sehun selesai tidak lupa dia mengucapkan maaf karena membentak tuan Kang tadi. Biar bagaimana pun juga Sehun cukup berterima kasih pada tuan Kang yang telah membantunya. Ini akan mempermudah Sehun untuk menyelidiki orang yang ingin menyakiti Luhan.

Sambil berjalan menuju parkiran, manager tampan itu menghubungi rekannya yang bernama Kyuhyun. "Hyung aku butuh bantuan mu"

.

.

.

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG_

 _TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

Suara bel yang di pencet secara tidak manusiawi sangat mengganggu pendengaran Sehun. Dia sudah siap-siap untuk memaki orang yang bertamu tak tahu sopan santun itu. Ketika dia membuka pintu ternyata ada penampakan seorang pria dengan kulit gelap yang tak lain bernama Kim Jongin alias Kai sambil membawa sekotak cokelat.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Sehun kelewat ketus namun tidak pengaruh oleh Kai karena orang tersebut masih cengengesan.

"Ini buat kau Manager Oh" Kai menyodorkan kotak cokelat berukuran besar dengan tulisan _'Chococo'_ tersebut.

Sehun mengambil cokelat pemberian Kai tanpa perasaan sungkan. Dia membuka kotak cokelat tersebut karena saking penasarannya. Ternyata di dalam isi kotaknya hampir kosong hanya tersisa 3 buah cokelat dari isi yang seharusnya 25 buah cokelat. Sehun menatap Kai dengan kedua alis saling bertautan.

"Perjalanan dari toko cokelat sampai sini jauh juga jadi aku makan sedikit hehehe" Kai menggaruk rambutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

 _'Sedikit dari mana? Hampir satu box dia makan!'_ pikir Sehun dalam hati sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Mau apa kau?" tanya Sehun dingin tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sudah diberi cokelat meskipun hanya tiga biji.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu jalan Manager Oh, yuk" kini Kai menampilkan senyum mesumnya seperti tadi pagi di elevator.

Tanpa aba-aba atau kata perpisahan, Oh Sehun menutup pintu dengan keras tepat dihadapan Kai. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan anak aneh itu. Entah apa niatnya tetap saja Sehun tidak mau tahu.

"Woah apa itu?" tanya Luhan yang muncul di saat Sehun menaruh kotak cokelat itu diatas meja makan.

"Cokelat dari Kai. Hanya tinggal 3. Kau mau?"

"Oke juga pendekatannya. Ciyeee Manager Ooooh~" canda Luhan entah kenapa membuat wajah Sehun seperti ingin mual.

Padahal dalam hati Luhan sedang menyumpahi Kai _'Brengsek si Kai! Seumur-umur dia belum pernah membelikan ku cokelat padahal dia sudah menikmati tubuh ku! Jika ku ingat-ingat lagi dia lebih sering menghabiskan makanan di rumahku! Sekarang dia memberikan manager ku cokelat! Aku akan buat perhitungan dengannya besok! Awas saja kau Kim Jongin!'_

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang baru menyadari kalau Luhan berpakaian rapi sekali.

"Oh aku ingin pergi dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun"

"Seharusnya kau beristirahat Luhan. Kau kurang tidur. Pergilah saat jadwal mu kosong"

"Tidak bisa hanya hari ini saja kami bisa berkumpul. Kyungsoo akan sibuk dengan promosi album barunya dan Baekhyun besok akan memulai tur konsernya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Tidak boleh! Ini acara ku dan teman-temanku"

"Aku akan duduk di tempat paling jauh dan gelap bahkan kalian tidak akan menyadari aku di sana"

"Tetap tidak boleh!"

"Oke, aku antar kau ya?"

"Tidak usah, Kyungsoo sudah menjemputku di bawah"

"Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Sama Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tinggal di tower sebelah jadi kita searah"

"Kenapa sih aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Jangan kan kau Manager Ooooh~, Kai saja yang tadinya ikut dengan berat hati aku batalkan. Kyungsoo tidak mau ikut kalau ada Kai" kata Luhan sambil memakai jaket cokelatnya. "Sudah ya aku jalan dulu. Aku tidak akan lama kok. Kau baik-baik ya di rumah" lanjutnya lalu meninggalkan rumah.

Sehun jadi bete sendiri. Padahal dia harus menjaga Luhan. Kalau Luhan jauh dari pengawasannya nanti terjadi sesuatu yang bisa mengancam nyawanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Idenya ini kemungkinan akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk mental jiwanya. Tidak ada cara lain dia harus menggunakan cara ini.

Sehun bersiap-siap mengganti pakaian rumahnya menjadi agak gaul sedikit. Dia memakai sweater hijau dipadukan dengan jeans abu-abu dan sepatu oxford warna hitam. Tanpa membuang waktu Oh Sehun langsung keluar dari apartemen dan memencet bel tetangga seberang apartemennya.

"Manager Oh ada apa?" tanya Kai ketika membuka pintu ternyata tamu yang sudah membunyikan bel seperti orang gila adalah manager sahabatnya. Balas dendam ceritanya.

"Ayo kita jalan" kata Sehun dengan suara memerintah.

"Woah benarkah? Kemana?" Kai tersenyum senang menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Oh iya tadi sepertinya Luhan menyebutkan suatu tempat yang dia rencana kan malam ini. Hmmm… apa ya?" tanya Sehun dengan akting sok polosnya.

"Itu coffee shop langganan Luhan namanya Cloud 9" jawab Kai tanpa rasa curiga.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa ingin kesana. Oke aku ikut kau saja. Kita ke Cloud 9 ya. Sekarang pakai jaket mu kita jalan sekarang. Jangan lama-lama ya" Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Disisi lain Kai nampak bingung sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Apa tadi dia sendiri yang menyebutkan ingin membawa Manager Oh ke Cloud 9?

.

.

.

"Manager Oh tanggal lahir mu kapan?"

"12 April 1994"

"Wah kita seumuran! Aku lahir 14 Januari 1994"

Sehun pun tidak menanggapi perkataan Kai yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Fokusnya hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk di sofa bundar yang berada di belakang tubuh Kai. Sedari tadi Kai melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan Sehun hanya menjawab seadanya lalu dia akan mencatat di buku kecil yang dia bawa. Moodnya sedang bagus malam ini, jadi dia berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaan Kai dan tidak bertanya itu catatan itu untuk apa.

"Tapi kenapa tampang mu lebih tua ya" gumam Kai namun dapat didengar Sehun. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjambak rambut Kai tapi dia sadar kalau sedang di tempat umum.

"Kau suka pria atau laki-laki?"

"Hah?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah heran seakan-akan mengatakan _'Seriously?'._

Kai terkekeh ketika dia menyadari kebodohannya "Maksud ku pria atau wanita?"

"Aku suka pria"

"Hmmm… bagus… bagus…" Kai manggut-manggut sambil kembali mencatat di buku kecil berwarna ungu tersebut. "Asal kau tahu aku juga suka pria kok" kata Kai. "Tapi yang penting harus sehati" lanjutnya kembali manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum lebar dan Oh Sehun hanya diam menatap datar tak peduli.

"Manager Oh, tipe mu seperti apa?"

"Yang jelas bukan seperti mu"

"Kenapa? Aku tersinggung! Aku kan pria baik-baik"

Sehun memutar kembali kedua bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun mencatat dalam otaknya kalau Kim Jongin itu sedikit hiperbola. "Aku rasa kita di posisi (bercinta) yang sama. Tidak mungkin kan aku tertarik pada mu"

"Iya, iya aku paham" kata Kai masih sedikit kesal. "Jadi apa tipe mu?"

Memikirkan tipe idaman membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri. "Aku suka pria yang imut, manis dan polos membuat ku ingin melindungi nya setiap saat. Senyum nya juga harus semanis wajahnya dan dia memiliki bola mata yang indah"

"Hmmm… oke… imut, manis, polos, ingin di lindungi. Berarti harus lemah ya- lalu senyum manis dan bola mata indah artinya tidak pakai kacamata" gumam Kai sambil mencatat.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Luhan sedang menikmati waktunya bersama kedua sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengundang Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk menonton salah satu konsernya. Akhirnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk meminta manager mereka mengatur jadwal agar bisa datang ke konser Baekhyun nanti di Tokyo sekaligus mereka bisa menikmati liburan bersama.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun juga menyemangati Luhan akan review buruknya tentang aktingnya di drama terbarunya. Mereka tidak terima jika rusa kesayangan mereka dijelek-jelekan orang lain.

"Hyung, kau itu aktor berbakat yang aku kenal dalam hidup ku! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang bilang akting mu jelek" kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Mungkin mereka hanya iri karena hyung beradu akting dengan aktor-aktor tampan macam Kim Woobin" bela Kyungsoo tak mau kalah

"Iya Kim Woobin sedang naik daun. Apalagi dia tampan sekali" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku iri pada mu, Luhan hyung. Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Kim Woobin. Tidak usah muluk-muluk jadi pacarnya. Jadi sahabatnya saja aku sudah senang sekali" kali ini Kyungsoo yang menangkupkan wajahnya seperti Baekhyun.

"Perlu kah dia masuk genk kita?" lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya memikirkan ide nya.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua temannya yang seperti gadis-gadis SMA. Luhan memang kenal dengan Kim Woobin tapi dia juga tidak dekat. Bagaimana mau dekat dengannya jika setiap hari manager nya itu selalu mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Tapi anehnya Luhan tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Ada perasaan terlindungi jika Oh Sehun ada di dekatnya.

"Tunggu- ada yang aneh" kata Baekhyun yang menghentikan lamunan Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Hyung main dengan aktor-aktor tampan tapi kenapa kau biasa saja ya? Biasanya kau akan pamer foto kau dan lawan main mu yang tampan-tampan pada kami. Kau juga akan mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan seperti fangirl" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Itu karena Luhan hyung sudah kepincut dengan Manager Oh~" goda Kyungsoo.

"Bohong! Tidak kok…" bukannya mengelak tapi Luhan malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah, manager barunya itu ya? Aku sudah lihat dari foto yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo. Wajar Luhan hyung jika kau tertarik dengan manager mu. Dia tampan kok, hyung tak usah malu" goda Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Hp Baekhyun berbunyi dan ternyata dia mendapatkan SMS entah dari siapa. Ketika dia membaca SMS tersebut raut wajahnya kini berubah yang tadinya senang menjadi kesal bercampur sedih.

"A-aku pulang duluan ya" kata Baekhyun tersenyum pada kedua temannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Baru saja kita sebentar kumpul. Apa ada yang mengganggu?" tanya Luhan dengan raut sedih.

"Itu aku hanya perlu kembali ke agensi. Ada meeting mendadak. Oh iya minuman ku berapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam _clutch_ merk _LV_ miliknya.

"Tidak usah, Kyungsoo yang bayar" jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah Baekhyun berpamitan dengan kedua temannya, Luhan sedang membujuk Kyungsoo yang ngambek. "Kyuung~ jangan ngambek doong~ aku kasih nomor Kim Woobin mau?" rayu Luhan.

Kyungsoo langsung kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar nama Kim Woobin. Luhan menyarankan agar Kyungsoo yang menghubungi Woobin duluan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu nomor yang disebutkan Luhan itu bukan nomor Kim Woobin melainkan Kim Jongin.

"Hyung apa kau tidak curiga dengan Baek hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatapnya dengan heran. "Setiap kita berkumpul Baek hyung selalu mendapatkan panggilan entah itu telepon atau SMS dan wajahnya akan berubah. Kalau aku perhatikan sepertinya dia sedih, lelah dan agak sedikit kesal. Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Baek hyung? Kita tidak pernah hyung meeting mendadak di malam hari apalagi sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Apa kau tidak curiga?" lanjut Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu memang benar. Terkadang gerak-gerik Baekhyun suka mencurigakan jika dia mendapat telepon atau SMS ketika mereka berkumpul. Ditambah alasannya selalu saja meeting mendadak dari agensinya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk Kyung, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang terlihat sekali wajahnya khawatir.

Setelah melihat salah satu teman Luhan yang bernama Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sehun beranjak diikuti Kai yang mengekori di belakangnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri meja Luhan.

"Luhan" sapa Sehun

"Manager Ooooh~ kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah kaget.

"Hai manager Oh" sapa Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan Sehun tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo. Namun ketika matanya melihat sosok Kai di belakang Oh Sehun membuat ekspresinya berubah datar.

Kai pun menyadari tatapan tidak suka Kyungsoo padanya. Dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tidak suka dengannya. Padahal mereka pun tidak dekat.

"Kai mengajak ku kesini, Lalu aku melihat mu. Sekarang aku sudah mau pulang. Kau mau ikut pulang? Aku bawa mobil" ajak Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia juga sudah lelah sebenarnya yang penting dia sudah bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kyung maaf ya aku pulang duluan. Apa kau juga ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku nanti saja Hyung" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang melihatnya, ekspresinya berubah lagi menjadi datar.

"Kalau begitu biar Kai saja yang menemani Kyungsoo hyung daritadi dia juga belum ingin pulang" kata Sehun.

Kai menarik lengan Sehun. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dengannya? Kau tahu dia tidak suka dengan ku" rengek Kai dengan suara pelan.

Sehun menatap Kai dari atas sampai bawah lalu berkata "tidak heran sih" dan Kai membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyungsoo hyung bisa kau nanti antar Kai pulang? Lebih baik Kai pulang dengan hyung saja karena Luhan dengan ku" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Berhubung Kyungsoo diam saja, jadi Sehun pikir penyanyi bertubuh mungil itu setuju dengan ide nya. "Baiklah kami pulang dulu" Sehun langsung merangkul Luhan dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Ma-maaf menyusahkan mu. Nanti antar aku pulang ya" Kai tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo berdecih kesal sambil berharap ini terakhir kalinya dia bertemu Kai.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Aishh! Namanya juga usaha!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia beranjak dari sofa lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Setelah memastikan Luhan memasuki kamarnya, Sehun langsung membuka laptopnya. Dia membuka situs gosip yang tadi memberitakan akting buruk Luhan. Sehun berniat untuk membalas satu persatu orang-orang yang sudah berkomentar buruk tentang Luhan.

 _ **WooBinOppaArmy** : Aku kasihan dengan Woobin oppa yang harus beradu akting dengan aktor buruk seperti Luhan!_

 **LUHAN_IS_MINE** : **WooBinOppaArmy** BAGUS LAH KAU KASIHANI WOOBIN! AKTINGNYA JUGA TIDAK LEBIH BAGUS DARI LUHAN *LAMBAIKAN TROPHY ASIAN FILM AWARDS*

 _ **kim_woobin_saranghae** : aku sudah lihat episode pertama! Aku rasa wajahnya kaku karena dia kebanyakan operasi plastik. Wajahnya aneh hahahahaha_

 **dokyungie_cute** : **kim_woobin_saranghae** entah tv mu yang bermasalah atau mata mu!

 **LUHAN_IS_MINE** : **kim_woobin_saranghae** JIKA DIA BERWAJAH ANEH TIDAK MUNGKIN MENDAPAT JULUKAN NATURAL BEAUTY DARI PARA AHLI KECANTIKAN!

 _ **JongsukkieOppa89** : aku rasa setelah ini tidak akan ada yang mau menawari luhan main drama lagi_

 **LUHAN_IS_MINE** : **JongsukkieOppa89** LUHAN ARTIS INTERNATIONAL TAWARAN AKTINGNYA TIDAK HANYA DI KOREA. MESKIPUN DIA BERHENTI MAIN DRAMA TAPI DIA JAUH LEBIH KAYA DAN BERUNTUNG DARI MU!

 _ **leeminho_lovers_ina** : Luhan itu hanya modal cantik saja kenapa dia laku. Aku curiga sebenarnya dia bukan laki2 tulen._

 **LUHAN_IS_MINE** : **leeminho_lovers_ina** YANG PENTING LUHAN CANTIK DAN LAKU. DIA YANG LAKI-LAKI TULEN SAJA CANTIK, BAGAIMANA NASIB KAU YANG SEDARI LAHIR PEREMPUAN?

 **byunbaek_baby** : **leeminho_lovers_ina** setidaknya dia punya wajah yang dibanggakan. Meskipun kau pakai make up setebal apapun tetap saja kau kalah cantik!

 _ **PCY_stans** : tahu apa kalian tentang akting? Luhan itu aktor hebat dan berbakat. Untuk apa dia memenangkan banyak piala jika tidak berbakat. Daripada kalian menghujat luhan lebih baik lakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat untuk masa depan kalian. Damai itu indah! Peace!_

 **LUHAN_IS_MINE** : **PCY_stans** YODA

 _ **Sexy_MilkySkin_PrinceKai** : kalian semua jahat! Luhan tidak pantas mendapatkan komentar buruk! Memangnya kalian bisa akting sebagus Luhan?!_

 **byunbaek_baby** : **Sexy_MilkySkin_PrinceKai** setahu ku Kai hitam

 **LUHAN_IS_MINE** : **Sexy_MilkySkin_PrinceKai** HA! LOL!

 **PCY_stans** : **LUHAN_IS_MINE** sepertinya aku tahu kau siapa!?

 **Sexy_MilkySkin_PrinceKai** : **PCY_stans** Chan hyung?

(*PS: untuk nama2 username nya aku bikin random jadi kalau ada yang sama itu hanya kebetulan ^^)

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN:

Akhirnya update! huhuhuhu TT_TT

Anyway aku mau minta saran nih...

Aku pengen munculin karakter manager-nya Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. Nah aku bingung nih karakternya siapa aja dan pastinya bukan Tao/Kris ya karena aku udah siapin bagian buat mereka... hahahaha...

Tapi yang jelas di ff aku ini managernya Baekhyun tuh jahat. Kira-kira yang cocok siapa ya?

Buat manager Kai dia harus cowok. Kai itu rada bandel jadi tokoh manager nya harus yang lebih galak dari Manager Ooooh~ dan lebih kuat... hahahha...

Untuk bagian yang lampu jatuh, udah itu iya-in aja hahahha... itu cuma ada di imajinasi aku. Aku gak tau itu kenyataannya bener apa engga itu lampu ada segala macem perintilannya karena aku cuma lihat dari gambar aja. hehehe...

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter ini dan terima kasih banget untuk review nya dan saran temen2 :')

Keluarga besar Kim akan aku tampilin secepatnya hohoho...

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017! SEMOGA TAHUN INI KITA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK DARI SEBELUMNYA!

OIYA DAN SATU LAGI SEMOGA MOMEN2 HUNHAN BERTEBARAN DI TAHUN INI... DAN HHS SEMAKIN SEMANGAT PECAHIN KODE2 MEREKA

Jangan lupa untuk review dan favorite ya

Terima kasih semuanya.

HAPPY SUNDAY!

Wassalam!


	5. When Life Hits You So Hard

_Attention:_

 _Ada beberapa karakter bermunculan. Semoga kalian gak bingung._

 _Enjoy! :D_

 **CHAPTER 5  
**

 **WHEN LIFE HITS YOU SO HARD  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul tujuh pagi Luhan dan Vivi sudah berada di apartemen Kai. Mereka tampak bercengkrama sambil menikmati sarapan seadanya yang ada di apartemen Kai yaitu roti gandum yang tertulis di plastik bahwa besok akan kadaluwarsa. Vivi pun juga asik bermain dengan anjing peliharaan Kai bernama Monggu. Mereka saling bersahut-sahutan menggonggong. Mungkin kedua anak anjing ini saling menanyakan kabar.

Tadinya mereka ingin berdiskusi di apartemen Luhan tapi karena ada makhluk tampan yang menjadi topik perbincangan mereka dan mumpung sang manager masih menikmati mandinya yang lebih lama dari perempuan, Luhan langsung buru-buru mengunjungi apartemen Kai. Hitung-hitung mengurangi persediaan bahan makanan di apartemen si aktor cantik ini.

"Oh Sehun lahir 12 April 1994, ternyata aku dan dia seumu-"

"Aku sudah tahu" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Dia kuliah di SNU juru-"

"Jurusan Ekonomi, ya aku sudah tahu. Next!"

"Sehun tinggal di So-"

"Songdo, Incheon ya aku sudah tahu. Next!"

"Yak! Kalau kau sudah tahu semua tentang manager mu itu kenapa kau masih menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu tentangnya!" bentak Kai pada sahabatnya yang selalu menyela pembicaraannya. Sedari tadi Kai sudah berusaha sabar setiap kali berbicara selalu di sanggah oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Info mu terlalu basic tentu saja hal itu aku sudah tahu. Lanjutkan!" perintah Luhan.

Kai pun berdecih melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini seakan-akan dia seorang bos dan Kai adalah pesuruhnya. _'Untung sahabat, kalau bukan sudah aku adukan pada ayah ku'_ begitu apa yang ada dipikiran Kai saat ini.

Kai memutuskan untuk melanjutkan informasi yang di dapatnya semalam. "Oh Sehun itu gay menyukai laki-la-"

"Ya, aku sudah duga itu" lagi-lagi perkataan Kai disanggah oleh sahabatnya yang cantik ini.

"YAK! XI LUHAN!"

"Kau tahu waktu itu aku memergoki dia sedang menatap pantat Minseok" ujar Luhan yang tidak menggubris bentakan Kai.

"Jadi saat itu aku dan Sehun sedang berjalan di dalam gedung agensi dan kebetulan Minseok ada di depan kami. Tiba-tiba saja dia menungging dan Sehun menatap lama pantat si Minseok itu. Ya sudah aku tendang saja pantatnya" lanjutnya bercerita dengan wajah polos. Bahkan dia tertawa ketika mengingat saat itu Minseok yang notabene adalah sahabat sekaligus CEO agensinya di tendang olehnya hingga kepalanya menabrak tempat sampah. Malangnya nasib Minseok yang ingin berbuat kebaikan dengan memungut sampah yang dibuang sembarangan. Kejadian tersebut masih teringat jelas di otak si aktor bermata bening ini. Maaf saja jika Luhan tidak mempedulikan Kai yang sedang mengelus dada menahan sabar karena di abaikan.

"Haruskah ku lanjutkan?" sindir Kai yang sedetik kemudian dibalas raut wajah terkejut Luhan. Kai pikir Luhan menyadari kesalahannya dan akan minta maaf karena terus-terusan menyelanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setelahnya Luhan membalas dengan gaya super songongnya "Memangnya aku menyuruhmu berhenti, hah?"

Kalau seperti ini Kai ingin sekali menendang pantat Luhan hingga ke kampung halamannya di Cina. Tapi Kai ingat pesan eomma-nya _'Tidak boleh kasar sama wanita!'_. Eh?

Lagipula ayah Luhan seorang polisi. Kai tidak ingin di penjara hanya gara-gara menendang pantat anak orang. Bahkan Kai tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa dirinya kalau sampai di penjara.

"Orangtuaohsehunsudahmeninggaldandiamenanggunghidupadiknya" secepat kilat Kai mengucapkan tanpa jeda. Takut-takut dipotong lagi oleh sahabatnya.

"Hah? Lidah mu keram atau apa? Sama sekali tidak jelas" Luhan merespon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aissh… Orang tua Sehun sudah tidak ada dan dia hidup dengan adiknya"

"Bernahkah? Kenapa?" Luhan terkejut dan langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya ketika mendengar informasi dari Kai.

Satu fakta baru yang Luhan ketahui tentang managernya. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarga atau lebih tepatnya mereka belum pernah membuka obrolan mengenai keluarga mereka masing-masing. Luhan sendiri pernah membahas ayahnya saat dia mengobati Sehun yang sedang terluka. Tetapi hanya sekali itu saja dan seterusnya sang aktor sebisa mungkin menghindari topik berbau keluarga. Untunglah manager tampannya tidak pernah bertanya. Luhan pernah membayangkan jika suatu saat Sehun bertanya, maka Luhan hanya akan bercerita tentang ayahnya saja karena Luhan tidak tahu dimana ibunya dan juga tidak ingin mengenal ibunya lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Buahahahaha" Kai tertawa sombong merasa senang karena akhirnya ada salah satu hasil temuannya tidak diketahui sahabatnya ini.

"Yak! Kim Jongin aku serius!" bentak Luhan dan memang Jongin menemukan gurat keseriusan di wajah Luhan.

"Oke, oke" Jongin menghela napas menyadari kalau lelaki tan itu mengekspresikan rasa senangnya tidak pada waktunya. "Jujur saja aku tidak tahu kenapa dan juga aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kau tahu kan untuk sebagian orang keluarga itu hal yang sensitif" lanjut Jongin yang dia yakin Luhan agak tersindir dengan kata-katanya. Ya, Jongin mengetahui tentang permasalahan keluarga Luhan. Lay pun juga tahu karena dia adalah sepupu Luhan, begitu juga mantan manager Luhan, Lao Gao yang merupakan teman dekat Luhan semasa sekolah.

"Ku pikir orang tua Sehun masih ada dan aku yakin sekali dia anak orang kaya" Luhan menyipitkan matanya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Kai

"It's too obvious! Coba kau pikir lagi. Dia tinggal di Songdo yang mana apartemennya sangat mahal. Kalau dilihat dari riwayat pekerjaan dia sebelumnya saat bekerja di perusahaan advertising hanya bermodal menjadi asisten manager tidak akan cukup untuk bayar uang sewa apalagi beli satu unit apartemen. Oh ya dia juga bertetangga dengan pemain sepak bola Lee Dong Gook dan Yixing. Kau kenal kan sepupu ku Yixing?"

"Iya aku tahu yang kau bilang suaminya kaya kan?"

"Tajir banget! Tujuh turunan!" Luhan menjawab sambil melotot dan menunjukan angka tujuh dengan jari-jarinya. "Karena itu Yixing mau sama dia. Itu buktinya juga kalau Oh Sehun sebenarnya kaya" lanjut sang aktor lalu menyantap kembali roti gandum.

Luhan melirik sahabatnya yang terlihat sekali gurat ragu dan juga seperti tengah berpikir. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja kalau Oh Sehun anak orang kaya"

"Yak! Memangnya Sehun tidak ada tampang berlimpah uang?! Dia tinggi, body nya oke, aroma tubuhnya wangi dan maskulin, gayanya macho, kulitnya putih bersih berseri. Pokoknya he looks so wow wow~"

"Iya juga sih- aku sempat mengintip lemarinya waktu aku pasang foto mu di kamar mandinya. Kau tahu kebanyakan merk pakaiannya Ermenegildo Zegna dan Giorgio Armani"

"That's right! Oh… jangan lupakan hampir semua celana dalamnya Calvin Klein dan Emporio Armani" tambah Luhan dengan otak mesumnya.

"Hmmm… sepertinya dia pecinta Armani" ujar Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

Malang sekali nasib Oh Sehun bisa dikelilingi manusia kepo seperti kedua selebriti ini. Jika Sehun mendengar hal ini pastinya dia akan menangis sambil berkata _'say goodbye to privacy.'_

"Lagipula dengan kulit seputih itu pasti dia rajin suntik Vitamin C setiap minggu"

"Enak saja Manager Oh memang dari lahir sudah putih dan tidak butuh perawatan!"

"Kenapa kau jadi sewot?" tanya Kai dengan nada sinis

"Aku tidak sewot kok. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif. Apa jangan-jangan kau iri karena kau tidak seputih Manager Oh?" sindir Luhan.

"Yang penting aku seksi, kaya, dan terkenal!"

"Cih, tidak sekalian saja kau tambahkan Sehun kalah mancung hidungnya dari mu?" sindir Luhan.

Oke, kini kesabaran Kai sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Apalagi saat dia melihat bibir Luhan yang tersenyum miring dan tahu yang dia katakan tepat sasaran menusuk hatinya.

"YAK-"

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang! Pagi-pagi aku sudah dibuat kesal oleh mu. Harusnya aku tanya saja sama Chanyeol toh dia kakak kelas Sehun dulu. Informasi yang kau dapat tidak ada yang berguna" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Vivi yang sedang asik menggonggong dengan Monggu. "Ayo Vivi kita pulang!" Luhan menggendong anjing Bichon berbulu putih milik managernya tersebut lalu melengos keluar dari apartemen Kai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAT?!" teriak Kai yang saat itu juga otaknya mengutip kata-kata Luhan kalau pagi ini Kai sudah membuatnya kesal.

Tidak kah itu terbalik?

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari jendela membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur cantiknya. Kedua matanya yang sudah terbuka menerawang atap kamar yang ditempatinya. Se-detik kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dimana seorang pria sedang bersiul sambil merapikan rambutnya. Pria dewasa di sekitar umur 50 tahun tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan lengkap. Pria itu melirik Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di kasur dengan tubuh polos ditutupi selimut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu sambil memasang dasi berwarna cokelat tua. "Semalam menyenangkan. Service mu sangat memuaskan" lanjut pria tersebut yang meskipun sudah berumur tapi masih terlihat tampan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dia hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik pria yang tahun ini dinyatakan sebagai orang terkaya nomor lima di Korea Selatan. Dia adalah Ji Jin Hee, CEO dari perusahaan farmasi ternama di Korea. Masyarakat Korea Selatan tahu siapa pria ini karena wajahnya baru-baru ini menjadi cover sebuah majalah bisnis. Namun, yang masyarakat Korea tidak tahu adalah semalam Baekhyun baru saja melewati malam panas dengannya.

Baekhyun duduk terdiam masih di tempat tidur sambil meratapi nasib hidupnya. Ji Jin Hee sudah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kamar hotel lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebelum pergi Jin Hee sempat menyampaikan kata perpisahan padanya "bayaran mu sudah ku transfer ke rekening bos mu."

Ya, Byun Baekhyun diam-diam adalah seorang pelacur. Siapa sangka profesi dirinya sebagai penyanyi sukses membawa dia ke dunia seperti ini. Baekhyun merupakan korban penyalahgunaan kontrak dari agensinya ditambah dia berasal dari keluarga berantakan yang membuatnya harus melakukan pekerjaan nista ini.

Ayah Baekhyun meninggal ketika dia berusia 17 tahun dan membuat Baekhyun beserta keluarganya harus menelan pil pahit karena tidak memiliki uang. Padahal tadinya mereka hidup dengan berlimpah harta hingga suatu hari kondisi keuangan perusahaan ayah Baekhyun yang menurun membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Kini Baekhyun harus menanggung biaya hidup adiknya, Byun Taehyung yang masih di bangku SMA. Baekhyun juga yang membayar hutang kakaknya, Byun Changwook yang tidak ada habis-habisnya karena kakaknya gila berjudi.

Lalu kemana kah ibu Baekhyun?

Ibu Baekhyun, Kim Heechul menikah lagi dengan seorang duda asal China. Baekhyun tidak ingin ibunya mengetahui masalah yang dialami keluarganya terutama pekerjaan sampingannya ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin Heechul kembali depresi. Meskipun Baekhyun sangat merindukan sosok Heechul tapi dia bersyukur hidup dengan suami barunya di China. Jadi ibunya tidak perlu menderita melihatnya.

Baekhyun pikir dengan mengejar mimpinya dan menjadi terkenal akan membantu keuangan keluarganya. Namun, perkiraannya salah besar. Agensi Baekhyun memasukkan perjanjian terselubung di dalam kontraknya. Salahnya Baekhyun yang tidak membaca benar-benar kontraknya. Tapi bisakah kau menyalahkan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih sangat muda dan tidak ada yang mendampinginya saat menandatangani kontrak. Ditambah kini agensinya tahu akan kegemaran berjudi Changwook dan selalu menjadikan senjata untuk membuat Baekhyun menurut pada agensinya.

Tapi di balik itu semua Baekhyun bersyukur bisa mengenal Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Jangan lupakan juga teman sosialita Baekhyun yang bernama Huang Zitao, si putra tunggal dari pengembang real estate sukses.

Jika mereka mengetahui pekerjaan sampingannya, apakah mereka masih mau berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun?

Suara ponsel Baekhyun menghentikan lamunannya. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dari managernya.

 _"Baek, kau masih di hotel?"_

"Hmm" Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya pertanyaan dari managernya, Jung Daehyun yang juga sepupu dari CEO agensinya.

 _"Kau tahu seharusnya kau sudah latihan sekarang! Ku tunggu kau di venue konser sekarang!"_

 _PIIP_

Daehyun memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat lelah dan lagi-lagi managernya memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Berkali-kali Baekhyun memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya tapi dia tidak ingin menambahkan beban untuk adiknya Taehyung. Dia menaruh harapan pada masa depan adiknya dan ingin Taehyung menjadi orang sukses. Tentunya setelah masalah hutang-hutang dan kebiasaan buruk Changwook juga harus selesai.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. Dia menggumamkan kata-kata semangat agar dia tidak semakin terpuruk untuk menjalani harinya.

.

.

.

"Manager Ooooh~"

"Kenapa Lu?"

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu tapi kau jangan marah ya"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di cafe gedung agensi PCY Entertainment sambil membahas proyek terbaru Luhan yang baru saja Sehun dapatkan perjanjiannya menjadi ambasador makanan cepat saji, KFC di China. Tak disangka Oh Sehun yang tadinya masih amatir sekarang sudah jago bernegosiasi. Bahkan dia mampu menggaet brand-brand terkenal untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai modelnya. Tentunya pekerjaan Luhan semakin bertambah tapi Sehun pintar mengatur jadwal Luhan. Setidaknya sang aktor bisa mendapatkan libur sehari dalam seminggu dan tidur yang cukup setiap harinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan menunggu si cantik ini untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin bertanya mengenai keluarga Sehun. Dia terdiam untuk merangkai kata-kata agar managernya tidak tersinggung ataupun sedih.

"Kau ingin tanya apa Lu?"

"Be-begini-"

"DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Pembicaraan Luhan terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo datang dengan api kemarahan dan mengagetkan Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang mereka tempati, tepatnya di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yak-! Do Kyungsoo kau mengagetkan ku! Aissh- ada apa?" tanya Luhan sinis

"Aku kesal sekali gara-gara si Kai!" jawab Kyungsoo berdengus kesal.

 _Flashback_

 _Kyungsoo mengawali paginya dengan meeting di agensi bersama Chanyeol, Minseok, manager sekaligus kakak Kyungsoo, Do Jung Suk dan juga sutradara Kim Jong Kwon. Mereka akan membahas mengenai pembuatan MV untuk salah satu single Kyungsoo di album terbarunya._

 _"Konsepnya nanti sepasang kekasih sedang menikmati liburan mereka di sebuah pantai dan pulau Jeju sangat tepat menjadi lokasinya" Jong Kwon menjelaskan sambil memberikan detail konsepnya yang diketik rapi di sebuah kertas._

 _"Kau tidak masalah kan jika harus berakting mesra dan mungkin akan banyak adegan ciumannya?" tanya Jong Kwon pada Kyungsoo_

 _"Aku tidak masalah" jawab Kyungsoo._

 _"Bagus, nanti kau dan Kai a-"_

 _"Tu-tunggu Kai?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata yang melebar._

 _"Yep, dia akan menjadi model video klip mu. Nanti kalian akan berpasangan" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan penyanyinya itu._

 _"Aku tidak ingin Kai! Tolong diganti" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya_

 _"Why?" kini nada suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi tinggi._

 _"Sajangnim kau bisa ganti yang lain- atau tidak Kim Woobin saja" pinta Kyungsoo namun Chanyeol sudah mengernyit tidak suka._

 _"Tidak bisa! Modelnya harus yang satu agensi sekaligus mempromosikan sesama rekan artis. Lagipula Kim Woobin tidak bisa menari" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan._

 _"Nanti akan ada adegan menari sedikit dan Kai bisa menari. Lagipula Kai sudah menyetujui menjadi model video klip mu" tambah Jong Kwon._

 _"Kalau gitu kenapa tidak Jongdae saja ya-"_

 _"What?! No way!" akhirnya Minseok membuka suaranya, tanpa disadari Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Minseok menyipitkan matanya curiga. Dia memang tidak mengetahui hubungan diam-diam Minseok dan Jongdae. Tapi dia sudah menaruh curiga pada CEO dan penyanyi ballad itu._

 _Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu ruang meeting terbuka menampilkan Kai dan juga managernya, Lee Joon yang akan bergabung mengikuti meeting ini._

 _"Maaf kami terlambat" Lee Joon membungkuk bersamaan dengan Kai._

 _"Cih, dia?" tunjuk Kyungsoo sedikit merendahkan kearah Kai._

 _"Soo-ya sudah lah ini juga akan menambah pamor mu" Jung Suk menenangkan adiknya._

 _"Do Kyungsoo kau turuti atau sama sekali tidak akan ada video klip dan aku akan membatalkan semua promosi mu" ancam Chanyeol agak sedikit menyeramkan._

 _"Terserah" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal._

 _Kyungsoo hendak keluar dari ruang meeting namun dia menghentikan langkahnya karena Kai yang berdiri dihadapannya menghalangi pintu. Kyungsoo mendelik tajam pada Kai membuat artis yang dijuluki sebagai Justin Bieber -nya Korea dan juga managernya terlonjak menatap takut._

 _"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kai gugup... atau takut?_

 _"Minggir" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggertakan giginya._

 _Flashback end_

Reaksi yang di dapat Sehun ketika selesai mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Sebegitu bencinya kah Do Kyungsoo pada seorang Kim Jongin?

Kalau Luhan sih sudah terbiasa melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang satu ini.

"Soo-ya tadi sangat tidak sopan!" bentak Jung Suk menghampiri adiknya.

"Cih, apa Kai tersinggung? Menangis?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka Kai tapi bukan begitu caranya! Kau harus professional!"

"Lu, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini" bisik Sehun tak enak melihat kakak adik yang sedang berdebat.

"Sssstttt" Luhan membuat managernya yang hendak beranjak jadi duduk kembali. Luhan memang manusia kepo maksimal.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Kai" pinta Jung Suk

"Tidak mau!"

"Soo-ya apa kau tidak lihat muka Park Chanyeol? Dia kesal sekali"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Apa kau mau gara-gara ini semua promosi dan usaha mu di album ini sia-sia hanya karena ego mu! Hmm?"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan mengikuti saran kakaknya meskipun tidak ikhlas. Kedua kakak beradik itu pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di cafe.

"Tadi kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Tidak jadi Manager Ooooh~ aku jadi tidak mood lagi"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruangannya sambil memijit keningnya. Hari ini dia sudah dibuat pusing oleh tingkah Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa dia menjadi menyebalkan. Biasanya pembawaan Kyungsoo tenang dan Kalem. Bahkan Chanyeol sangat menyukai sifat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang menurutnya kedua penyanyi tersebut sangat mudah diatur. Tidak seperti Luhan ataupun Jongin yang selalu membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala menahan sabar.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya, dia melihat adiknya sedang duduk di singgasana nya. "Chaeyoung-ah sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol pada adik bungsunya yang bernama Park Chaeyoung.

"Oppa~" sang adik beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlari dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Maaf oppa, aku bangun kesiangan tadi" Chaeyoung memasang wajah memelas. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau adiknya memang kurang tidur. Terlihat dari lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa keadaan rumah baik?" tanya Chanyeol dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh adiknya. "Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita pada oppa" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oppa, boleh kah aku menginap di apartemen oppa?"

"Boleh saja tapi ada apa?"

"Semalam Choa eonni dan Chorong eonni bertengkar lagi oppa. Eomma juga beberapa kali membawa laki-laki kerumah. Aku tidak nyaman" Chaeyoung menundukkan wajahnya yang sendu.

Demi Tuhan, ini yang sangat Chanyeol tidak suka dari keluarganya. Asal kalian tahu, Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga yang tidak kalah berantakan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara. Semua saudara kandungnya adalah perempuan dan hanya dia yang laki-laki. Dia mempunyai dua orang kakak bernama Park Choa dan Park Chorong, lalu seorang adik bernama Park Chaeyoung yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kedua kakaknya dikenal sebagai sosialita yang hanya mengandalkan uang orang tua. Choa dan Chorong memang selalu bertengkar dan pertengkaran mereka tidak jauh dari uang.

Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga berada. Ibunya adalah mantan Miss Korea dan juga selebriti terkenal bernama Han Yeseul. Ayah Chanyeol, Teddy Park seorang pengusaha yang kini tinggal di Melbourne. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah bercerai ketika adiknya masih di bangku SMP. Tadinya Chaeyoung tinggal dengan sang ayah di Melbourne, namun karena kelakuan sang ayah tidak beda jauh dengan ibunya yang selalu membawa 'pasangan' ke rumah, langsung saja Chanyeol membawa adiknya kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama sang ibu yang menikmati hasil uang perceraian dan juga kedua kakaknya.

Perceraian kedua orang tuanya memberikan dampak negatif pada Chanyeol yang tidak percaya dengan namanya cinta dan juga tidak berniat untuk berumah tangga. Maka dari itu hingga saat ini Chanyeol masih single dan tidak ingin terikat.

Ada saat dimana Chanyeol sangat iri dengan Jongin. Mereka berdua sama-sama empat bersaudara dan berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Meskipun -menurutnya- Kim Jongin itu bodoh tapi dia memiliki keluarga yang harmonis.

"Malam ini oppa ada janji dengan teman-teman oppa, nanti oppa akan menghubungi Lee ahjumma untuk menemani mu" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut sang adik.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas gelengan oleh adiknya. "Mau makan siang dengan oppa?"

"Mau mau mau!" jawab Chaeyoung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Baiklah setelah makan siang, oppa akan antar kau ke apartemen ya"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sangat menikmati waktu makan siang dengan adiknya di sebuah restoran Italia di daerah Cheongdam. Setelah mengantar Chaeyoung ke apartemen miliknya, Chanyeol bergegas ke sebuah cafe yang terletak di seberang gedung PCY Entertainment untuk bertemu dengan salah satu temannya dan juga yang akan menjadi partner bisnisnya.

Sesampainya di cafe yang bernuansa modern dan paling hits di Gangnam, pria tinggi yang melekat dengan panggilan yoda itu menghampiri seorang pria tampan yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Pria itu duduk di meja paling belakang agar tidak menarik perhatian. Pria berkulit putih dan berhidung mancung itu terlalu serius mengutak-atik iPad Air-nya hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ehm!"

"Oh kau sudah di sini?" pria tampan itu terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau sudah menunggu ku lama?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat buku menu yang baru saja diberikan oleh seorang pelayan. "Ah, aku pesan caramel macchiato saja" Chanyeol menyerahkan buku menu pada si pelayan pria setelah menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku baru saja makan siang dengan adik ku" jawab Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan bisnis kita?" lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja bisnis kita akan berjalan dengan lancar" pria itu menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa ayah mu sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Jangan panggil aku Kim Kasper jika tidak bisa meyakinkan ayahku"

Kim Kasper adalah salah satu Chaebol tampan di Korea Selatan dan juga teman dekat Chanyeol. Saat ini dia menjabat sebagai COO di perusahaan elektronik raksasa yang terkenal dengan nama LG. Ayahnya CEO di perusahaan Korea Selatan terbesar kedua di bidang perangkat elektronik itu. Kasper juga pewaris yang akan meneruskan LG Electronics di kemudian hari. Bisnis yang mereka bicarakan mengenai kerjasama antara PCY Entertertainment dan LG, apalagi kalau bukan mempromosikan produk-produk LG dengan menggunakan artis PCY Entertainment sebagai modelnya. Di pertemuan mereka sebelumnya saat mereka sedang berlibur beberapa minggu lalu di Rusutsu, Chanyeol mengatakan jika LG mau bekerja sama akan mendatangkan keuntungan besar bagi kedua belah pihak karena artis-artis PCY Entertainment bersih dari skandal.

"Perlu ku ingatkan saat ini Kyungsoo sedang promosi album baru dan akan menjadi kesempatan bagus jika produk mu bisa ada di video klip Kyungsoo. Oh ya jangan lupakan Luhan, artis ku yang bertahun-tahun menempati posisi nomor satu artis paling berpengaruh di industri entertainment versi majalah forbes" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Kasper terkekeh.

"For your information, Jessica menemui ku dan memberikan penawaran yang lebih menggiurkan" Kasper tersenyum miring melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Apa yang si penyihir Jung itu mau?"

"Relax bro, kalian menginginkan hal yang sama bedanya cara kalian untuk mendapatkan kontrak dari perusahaan ku. Jessica menawarkan tubuhnya dan juga salah satu artisnya untuk tidur denganku"

"Damn!" gerutu Chanyeol. Kasper meminum Americano-nya sambil menikmati wajah ekspresi temannya. "Jangan bilang aku harus berhubungan seks dengan mu agar mendapatkan kontrak itu"

Kasper langsung saja tersedak mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Hampir saja dia menyemburkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu ke wajah dobi Chanyeol.

"Yak! Bukan dirimu bodoh! Aisssh… maksutku Luhan! Luhan! Kau tahu kan sudah lama aku mengincarnya" bentak Kasper sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dan Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat temannya kesal. Kini Kasper pun tahu kalau Chanyeol hanya bercanda dan menggodanya.

"Maaf saja jika keinginan mu ingin meniduri Luhan atau artis-artis ku yang lainnya lebih baik kita tidak jadi bekerja sama" ujar Chanyeol yang masih terkekeh.

"Aku juga hanya asal bicara, maksud ku kali saja kau setuju dengan kata-kata ku tadi"

"Kau tahu kan bukan seperti itu cara ku memperlakukan artis ku. Lagipula jika kau ingin Luhan sebaiknya kau lebih berusaha semakin ekstra super keras lagi"

"Kenapa? Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" wajah Kasper berubah panik.

"Lebih parah lagi. Kini dia mempunyai bodyguard galak yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Sudahlah kau menyerah saja" goda Chanyeol lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aissh… bisakah kita berhenti membahas itu. Kau lihat saja nanti aku bisa mendapatkan Luhan"

"Cih, coba saja" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu meminum Caramel Macchiato yang tadi di pesannya.

"Baiklah minggu depan kita akan meeting dengan ayah ku untuk membahas kontrak ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat kerja sama dengan JJ entertainment. Jessica membuat kepala ku pusing" ujar Kasper sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan disambut senyum puas oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa memberitahu mu. Aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau minta kemarin. Seseorang yang akan menemani mu tidur dan membawa mu ke langit ketujuh malam ini" lanjut Kasper.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Bagus lah. Kali ini pelacur mana yang kau pilih untuk ku? Bukan pelacur murahan kan?" jiwa bangsat Chanyeol akhirnya keluar juga dan Kasper sangat menyukai sisi bangsat temannya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu sih dia siapa karena aku belum pernah tidur dengannya. Tapi tenanglah dia pelacur mahal dan hanya tidur dengan pengusaha-pengusaha berduit. Aku mendapatkan kontak si mucikari dari Jin Hee hyung"

"Kabari aku nanti hotelnya dan jangan sampai kau coba-coba bawa pelacur ke apartemen ku" Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil membayangkan mendesah keenakan malam nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **To: Kim Woobin**_

 _Aku masih di jalan. Apa kau sudah sampai?_

 ** _From: Kim Woobin_**

 _AkU sUdAH Ad4 d1 CLoUd 9. B4ikLah aKu akAN m3nuN99u mU~~ :)_

 ** _To: Kim Woobin_**

 _Kau sudah daritadi ya? Maafkan aku TT_TT_

 ** _From: Kim Woobin_**

 _TeNAn9 sAja~~ kEk3Ke~ 4Ku m3MAn9 s3LaLU dat4Ng LeB1H cEp4T J1Ka jAnJiaN :P_

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Kim Woobin. Sejak Luhan memberikan nomor hp Woobin padanya, tanpa basa basi Kyungsoo langsung mengirimkan pesan pada pria yang sedang dia idolakan itu.

Pertama kali Kim Woobin membalas pesannya benar-benar mengembalikan moodnya. Meskipun cara penulisan pesannya sangat abstrak dan terkadang Kyungsoo sulit untuk membacanya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak _ilfeel_ kok. Setiap kali membaca pesan dari Woobin, dia akan bergumam _'untung ganteng.'_

Kyungsoo ingat betul malam dimana dia mulai bertukar pesan dengan Woobin, sebelumnya mood Kyungsoo rusak gara-gara harus mengantar Kai pulang meskipun ujung-ujungnya pria bermata bulat itu menurunkan Kai di tengah jalan yang mana jaraknya masih satu kilometer lagi untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahan dekat-dekat dengan Kai.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Woobin janjian untuk ketemuan. Kebetulan jadwal kesibukan mereka hari ini tidak sampai malam. Kyungsoo sangat menanti sekali malam ini dan di otaknya sudah diisi oleh wajah tampan Woobin.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung mencari keberadaan pria yang dia idam-idamkan itu saat memasuki Cloud 9 Cafe. Tapi tak disangka kini bola matanya membulat ketika dia melihat sosok yang hari ini membuatnya naik darah sedang melambaikan tangan kelewat semangat kearahnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menghiraukan Kim Jongin dan membuang mukanya, pura-pura tidak melihat sosok yang sedari tadi terus melambaikan tangan padanya. Tapi ketika Kai berteriak "KYUNGSOO~", mau tak mau Kyungsoo menatap Kai kembali. Entah karena pencahayaan tempat ini remang-remang atau Kai yang memang tidak sadar kalau Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sorot mata membunuh.

"Aishh- apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo kelewat ketus.

"Aku menunggu mu" jawab Kai polos

"Yak! Aku disini ingin ketemu seseorang jadi lebih baik kau pergi saja!"

"Iya orang itu aku"

"Bukan kau! Kim Woobin!" bentak Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dihadapan Kai yang sedang duduk manis.

"Aku Kim Jongin" balas Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya masih dengan ekspresi polos.

"Kim Woobin!"

"Kim Jongin"

"Kim- tunggu dulu" Kyungsoo terdiam dan refleks duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Kai. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak berpikir karena menyadari ada yang salah disini. "Jangan bilang Luhan mengerjaiku. Selama ini aku SMS-an dengan Jongin?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Iya ka-"

"YAK! JAWAB AKU! APA SELAMA INI KAU YANG BERTUKAR PESAN DENGAN KU?!"

Kai terlonjak kaget saat Kyungsoo membentaknya. Tadinya dia ingin menjawab _'Iya kau yang duluan mengirimku pesan, sekarang kita jadi kencan atau tidak?'_ sebelum Kyungsoo menggertaknya. Jujur saja Kim Jongin jadi takut sendiri. Kyungsoo galak sekali menurutnya, jadi dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sial!" Kyungsoo berdengus kesal sambil memukul meja. "Awas saja kau Lu!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah tiba di hotel yang telah disiapkan oleh Kasper hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan jangan lupakan dia sedang menunggu pelacur yang temannya sudah pesankan itu. Pemilik PCY Entertainment yang masih terbilang muda ini menatap kilauan cahaya kawasan gangnam dari jendela kamar hotelnya.

Dia menyadari di usianya yang terbilang sangat muda ini, dia berhasil membangun sebuah agensi yang kini menjadi agensi dengan penghasilan nomor satu se-Asia dan membuatnya menempati peringkat nomor enam orang paling kaya di Korea Selatan. Bisnisnya pun semakin berkembang dan tidak hanya terpaku pada agensi atau kerja sama dengan beberapa brand dan stasiun televisi saja. Chanyeol memiliki stasiun radio bernama _XO-FM_. Lalu sebuah pusat kesenian dan kebudayaan bernama _Ex'Act Art and Culture Center_ yang di dalamnya terdapat teater modern yang sama-sama berlokasi di Gangnam bersebelahan dengan gedung agensinya.

Semua jerih payahnya itu tanpa ada campur tangan dari sang ayah. Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada orang tuanya ditambah dia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuan bisnisnya. Buktinya semua bisnis yang dia jalankan menghasilkan keuntungan besar. Belum lagi bisnis yang kini sedang dia rencanakan seperti membuka perusahaan media dan iklan, clothing line untuk pakaian mewah dan juga menambah tempat untuk menjadikan sebuah science center.

Bisa kau bayangkan berapa total kekayaan dan keuntungan yang di dapat Chanyeol?

Namun semua itu tidak sebanding dengan kesepian yang selalu dia rasakan. Dia selalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hampa dalam hidupnya, seperti ada suatu yang kurang dan selalu membuatnya merasa sendiri. Sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu itu apa dan Park Chanyeol selalu mengatasinya dengan bekerja. Tapi sia-sia saja perasaan hampa itu selalu menghantui Chanyeol.

Suara bel kamar hotel membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Dia berjalan hendak membukakan pintu dan menyambut si pelacur yang akan memuaskannya malam ini. Matanya pun terbelalak ketika membuka pintu dan melihat sosok familiar yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Bukankah dia Byun Baekhyun, si penyanyi terkenal dari JJ Entertainment?

"Annyeong aku Baekhyun, boleh kah aku masuk?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. Ya, dia terlihat pucat sekali seperti orang sakit. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu agar Baekhyun bisa masuk.

Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang membelakanginya sambil memandang seisi ruangan kamar hotel ini.

"Kau-" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sepertinya terlihat kebingungan. "Hmm?" Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ma-maksud ku bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau yang memesan ku malam ini kan?" tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu"

Saat Baekhyun ingin berjalan tiba-tiba tubuhnya sempoyongan. "Kau baik-baik saja" Chanyeol langsung dengan sigap memegang pundak Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat khawatir dan entah kenapa ada perasaan senang dalam hati Baekhyun karena sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol di pundaknya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melontarkan kalimat kalau dia tidak apa-apa. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menangkap tubuh pingsan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat jam yang berada di dinding. Saat ini hampir pukul dua belas malam dan dia masih berkutat mengerjakan laporan keuangan untuk pendapatan dan pengeluaran Luhan. Laporan keuangan ini harus segera dia serahkan pada Chanyeol lusa. Tapi karena manager/detektif Oh Sehun ini kelewat rajin dan dia takut tidak sempat mengerjakan laporan ini karena jadwal keartisan Luhan, jadi lah sudah Sehun mengerjakan ini dari jam sembilan malam.

Dia beristirahat sebentar dan mengecek ponselnya. Sehun baru menyadari jika rekannya, Kyuhyun mengirimnya pesan sejam yang lalu. Pesan yang berisi untuk segera menghubunginya. Pandangan Sehun melihat sekitar akan keberadaan Luhan. Dia mulai menghubungi Kyuhyun ketika dia sadari kondisi sudah aman.

"Hai hyung" sapa Sehun ketika panggilannya di jawab.

 _"Yak! Oh Sehun kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru menghubungi ku sekarang?"_

"Aishh… hyung kau sudah seperti kekasih yang protektif saja" Sehun terkekeh. "Ada apa hyung?"

 _"Aku ingin informasikan temuan ku kejadian di studio kemarin"_

Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk bersila diatas karpet dengan punggung menyender pada badan sofa, langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun membahas kejadian kemarin. Kejadian di studio kemarin yang hampir saja mencelakakan Luhan masih terputar jelas di otaknya.

"Ya, hyung aku mendengarkan"

 _"Aku sudah cek CCTV tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup masker dan topi. Dia datang ketika yang lain sedang sibuk dan meninggalkan lokasi beberapa detik ketika Luhan dibawa oleh seorang pria saat kau sedang bicara dengan tuan Kang"_

"Pria itu asisten Luhan. Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk menemani Luhan keluar dari studio. Apa kau sudah cek identitasnya?"

 _"Sudah dan ternyata itu identitas palsu. Pemilik identitas itu adalah Jeon Jiwoo yang memang kehilangan dompetnya. Aku mengecek laporan pengaduannya di kantor polisi Namdaemun"_

"Sial! Ini merupakan suatu kelalaian" Sehun mengeram frustasi. "Aku akan memberitahu tuan Kang agar lebih berhati-hati untuk mengecek identitas para pekerja sampingan"

 _"Perlu kau ketahui orang ini sangat gesit, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia memang otak dari kejahatan ini atau hanya pembunuh bayaran"_

"Tolong kirimkan aku rekaman CCTV nya hyung"

 _"Baik nanti akan aku kirim"_

"Hyung, apakah kau bisa mengecek kasus apa saja yang dikerjakan ayah Luhan?"

 _"Aku tidak punya otoritas untuk itu tapi akan aku coba. Memang kenapa?"_

"Kita harus cek juga siapa-siapa saja yang kemungkinan ingin balas dendam dengan ayahnya. Aku tahu pasti musuhnya sangat banyak tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berusaha mencari tahu juga dan jika kau tidak punya kuasa untuk itu nanti aku akan bicarakan dengan Komisaris Kim"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyudahi pembicaraan mereka karena tiba-tiba saja kantor polisi di hebohkan oleh kedatangan pelaku pencurian yang digiring oleh beberapa polisi. Sehun naik keatas sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan laporan keuangan itu.

Pendengarannya menangkap pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka dan juga mendengar langkah kaki Luhan yang berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dimana dirinya berbaring di atas sofa.

"Manager Oooohaaaam~" Luhan memanggil managernya itu sambil menguap.

"Manager Ooooh~" kali ini Luhan mengguncang pelan tubuh Sehun. Sehun pun masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Oh sudah tidur ya?" gumam Luhan namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya dia masih belum tertidur hanya menutup matanya saja. Sehun pikir dengan seperti ini Luhan akan berpikir kalau Sehun sudah terlelap dan meninggalkannya pergi untuk tidur.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mendengarkan suara cekikikan Luhan. Selanjutnya sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Saat itu juga rasanya jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak.

Ya, itu adalah bibir Luhan.

Luhan baru saja mencium dirinya.

Tepat di bibir.

OMG!

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya tapi sepertinya dia tidak merasakan tubuh Oh Sehun yang menegang. Untunglah dia tidak menyadari itu. Pasti akan terasa canggung jika Luhan tahu kalau managernya tidak tidur.

Tiga detik kemudian Luhan kembali mencium bibir Sehun kembali tapi kini aksinya lebih nekat lagi dari sebelumnya. Dia mencium Oh Sehun bertubi-tubi. Jika Sehun tidak salah hitung total Luhan mencium bibirnya adalah tujuh kali termasuk ciuman tadi dan ciuman terakhirnya berlangsung cukup lama.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya lagi lalu mengelus lembut surai Sehun. Selanjutnya Luhan hanya mencium kening Sehun lalu mengatakan "Mimpi indah Oh Sehun. Aku menyayangimu"

Ingin rasanya Sehun membuka matanya dan membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi tidak, Sehun tidak ingin terbawa perasaan. Tugasnya hanya melindungi Luhan dan dia tidak mau berujung sakit hati.

Aktor cantik itu tersenyum lebar lalu beranjak dari duduknya untuk menuju ke kamarnya kembali.

Akhirnya Sehun membuka matanya setelah kepergian Luhan. Dia bangun dan terduduk di sofa sambil memegang bibirnya yang masih hangat akan bibir Luhan. Wajahnya kini memerah seperti tomat. Tentu saja dia merasakan jelas betapa lembutnya ciuman yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Meskipun bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan dan tidak ada gerakan melumat atau apapun itu tapi mampu membuat Sehun baper.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sehun gugup sambil sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdegup tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN:

Yeyyy akhirnya aku update juga! huhuhu TT_TT

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf sama fans Baekhyun atau ChanBaek shipper kalo Baekkie aku bikin jadi cabe. Tapi tenang aja pelanggannya Baekhyun ahjussi2 ganteng. hehehhe... Lalu aku juga minta maaf sama fans Kai dan KaiSoo shipper udah nistain Kai. Tapi perlu kalian tau di cerita ini Kai emang temen yang loyal dan gak bisa marah lama-lama. Aku juga minta maaf sama fans Jessica dan Daehyun yang bikin karakter mereka antagonis. Gak ada dendam kok aku sama mereka hahahha...

Please jangan hujat saya ya.. hikkss TT_TT

Aku harap kalian suka dengan karakter-karakter di sini ya. Kayak manager-managernya BaekKaiSoo, terus si Kasper termasuk ada Rose Blackpink juga. Saya Blink dan nanti akan ada beberapa tokoh Blackpink yang akan ada di cerita ini jadi mohon maklum hihihihi :')

Buat karakter KrisTao nanti akan muncul kok. karakter mereka paling penting di cerita ini.

Akhirnya Luhan berani ya cium-cium Sehun. Hmmm... ada yang iri? hahahha... ada yang bisa nebak kah hubungan Sehun selanjutnya sama Luhan setelah ciuman gimana?

Oh iya buat Luhan semoga hati-hati kalo ketemu Kyungsoo udah ngerjain dia. hahahhaa...

Anyway, ada yang ikut gathering HHCBKS nanti tanggal 30 April nanti?

Insyallah aku ikutan juga hihihihi :D

Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati chapter ini ya.

Terima kasih banget banget sama review dan saran teman-teman.

Jangan lupa review dan favorite ya 3 3 :')

Terima kasih semuanya.

SELAMAT LIBURAN! HAPPY TUESDAY!

Wassalam!


	6. When We Are Doing It In Your Room

**CHAPTER 6**

 **WHEN WE WERE DOING IT IN YOUR ROOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ooooh… fuck!"

"Ahh… that's right, baby"

Umpatan menggoda yang keluar dari bibir ranum si aktor cantik semakin membuat birahi si pria tampan semakin bergairah. Tangan Sehun masih betah berada di bokong polos si cantik yang di juluki China's Sunshine ini. Sesekali dia akan meremas dan menampar bokong Luhan. Meskipun bokong si cantik yang terkenal akan kemampuan aktingnya ini tidak sekenyal pantat milik sang manager tampan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggagahi Luhan dari belakang, namun Sehun sangat menyukai bokong mungil Luhan. Menurutnya, tangan kekar Sehun sangat pas sekali di bokong mungil milik Luhan, ditambah dia sangat menyukai pemandangan penisnya keluar masuk lubang sempit si aktor cantik ini.

"Oooohhh Sehuuuun~"

"Ahh~ desahkan nama ku sayang~"

.

.

.

 _38 Jam sebelumnya_

Suasana _Incheon International Airport_ tidak begitu padat kala Jumat pagi hari ini. Tepat pukul tujuh pagi hari, kedua orang pemuda -yang satu berparas tampan dan yang satu lagi memiliki wajah cantik- menginjakkan kaki mereka di bandara paling luas di Korea Selatan. Suasana yang lumayan sunyi ini di manfaatkan oleh si pemuda cantik untuk tidak menutupi wajah akan ketenarannya. Si pria cantik yang ber-status sebagai aktor terkenal bernama Xi Luhan berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah gelisah. Sesekali dia akan menengok ke arah si manager tampan yang berada kurang lebih 3 meter di belakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat heran oleh Kelakuan aneh Oh Sehun. Si manager kembali bersikap aneh dengan cara menjaga jarak seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini dari mulai di apartemen ketika Luhan terbangun pukul setengah lima pagi untuk bersiap-siap terbang ke Beijing. Luhan pun bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan tingkah Sehun kali ini. Luhan sendiri _sih_ merasa kalau dia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan otomatis sang manager pun juga langsung diam di tempat. Si aktor cantik mendengus dan menatap jengah manager tampan ini. "Yak! Kau! Berjalan di samping ku!" perintah Luhan kelewat ketus sambil sedikit menggerakan wajahnya ke arah sisi sebelah kanan. Sedangkan yang diperintahkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Aissh! Manager Ooooh~ Kau itu kenapa sih?! Perlu ku tarik?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangan seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah polisi. Lagi-lagi Luhan mendengus sebal, memicingkan mata beningnya pada si manager tampan yang wajahnya tertutup masker dan _baseball cap_. Dari tadi Luhan berpikir penampilan Sehun yang serba tertutup membuatnya seperti seorang selebriti yang sedang diam-diam pergi keluar negeri. Bahkan Luhan yang seorang selebriti terkenal berpakaian biasa saja. Si aktor cantik hanya memakai t-shirt berwarna biru, cardigan abu-abu, skinny jeans hitam dan beanie berwarna putih. Oh, jangan lupakan bantal leher bergambar _Jigglypuff_ -salah satu karakter di Pokemon- yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Luhan malah terlihat seperti seorang siswi -opss siswa SMP yang hendak pergi darmawisata pagi-pagi buta dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Sejujurnya Sehun memakai masker untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya yang masih merah merona dan paling penting area mulutnya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Kejadian dimana Luhan mencium bibir Sehun masih terekam jelas di memori Sehun. Ditambah Sehun masih merasakan jelas bibir lembut Luhan yang menyentuh bibirnya. Semalaman Sehun tidak bisa tidur karena jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Bayangan mereka berciuman muncul begitu saja di otaknya dengan sangat tak sopan yang mana membuat seorang Oh Sehun ingin lagi merasakan berciuman dengan Xi Luhan dalam keadaan sadar.

 _'Tidak! Tidak boleh Oh Sehun! Kau harus menahan pikiran kotor mu!'_ kata-kata itu terus saja keluar semalaman untuk menguatkan iman Sehun. Namun, apa daya... dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang mempunyai nafsu seksual dan harus tersalurkan.

 _'DAMN YOU HORMONES!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Penerbangan yang di tempuh menuju Beijing hanya memakan waktu kurang dari dua jam. Kini keduanya sudah mendarat di _Beijing Capital International Airport_ tepat pukul 09:15. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah kaki cepat lalu diikuti Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang sambil mendorong troli yang berisi barang bawaan mereka. Sesekali Luhan akan menengok kanan kiri dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Terlihat sekali dari gerak geriknya yang seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Sosok pria paruh baya yang terakhir bertemu dengannya adalah kurang lebih enam bulan yang lalu. Pria itu tidak lain adalah ayah kandung Luhan, Xi Dengchao si komisaris kepolisian di Beijing.

"BABAAAAAAA~"

Luhan berlari kearah sang ayah yang sudah menunggunya lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Dengchao sengaja datang lebih cepat dengan ditemani dua pengawal kepercayaannya meskipun dia sudah tahu jadwal penerbangan anaknya. Pria yang baru memasuki usia lima puluh tahun ini merentangkan kedua tangannya sangat tidak sabar untuk memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"MY XIAOLU"

"BABAAAAAA~" Luhan pun jatuh kepelukan sang ayah. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada pria yang sudah merawatnya seorang diri tanpa ada sosok wanita yang seharusnya Luhan panggil Mama.

"XIAOLU~"

"BABA~"

Pemandangan ayah dan anak yang berpelukan di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk di bandara ini tentu saja membuat Sehun sangat tersentuh. Terlihat sekali kalau Luhan dan ayahnya saling merindukan satu sama lain. Meskipun Luhan tidak pernah cerita mengenai keluarganya, namun Sehun beberapa kali pernah mencuri dengar ketika Luhan sedang telepon atau melakukan video call dengan ayahnya ketika dia melewati kamar sang artis saat tengah malam. Sang manager akan mendengar kata-kata rindu seperti _'Xiolu sangat rindu Baba'_ , _'Xiaolu ingin bersama Baba'_ , atau _'Baba, ayo datang lah ke Seoul. Xiaolu ingin bertemu Baba'_ dan Sehun selalu perhatikan ketika Luhan selesai berbicara dengan ayahnya, wajah sang artis akan terlihat sendu. Walaupun si artis menutupi perasaannya tetapi Sehun sudah bisa menebak kalau Luhan sangat rindu dengan sang ayah.

Maka dari itu Sehun berusaha keras ketika mengatur kerja sama Luhan dengan sebuah restoran franchise cepat saji yang akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai model mereka. Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ketika pihak KFC Cina menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi ambasador untuk makanan cepat saji itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengiyakan tawaran mereka dan menolak restoran franchise lain yang juga menginginkan Luhan sebagai model untuk makanan mereka meskipun salah satu restoran cepat saji menawarkan harga yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Sehun sengaja membuat kerja sama dengan KFC Cina karena promosi akan dilakukan di beberapa wilayah di Cina terutama di Beijing yang tak lain adalah kampung halaman Luhan. Jadi setelah Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dia bisa langsung bertemu dengan keluarganya. Meskipun Luhan nantinya akan bolak balik Cina dan Korea Selatan untuk melakukan segala macam bentuk promosi tetapi itu sepadan dengan rasa lelahnya ketika Luhan dipertemukan dengan sang ayah.

"BABAAAAA~"

"XIAOLU"

"BABAAAAA~"

"XIAO-"

"EHHHHMM"

Sehun sengaja menghentikan momen rindu mereka yang selama lima menit hanya keluar kata-kata 'BABAAAA~' dan 'XIAOLU'. Tadinya orang-orang tersentuh melihat momen ayah dan anak ini tapi lama-lama mereka menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh, apalagi mereka berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang mana sangat mengganggu orang jalan.

Dengchao melepas pelukan Luhan ketika mendengar suara seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di balik tubuh sang anak.

"Assalamualaikum om… saya Sehun" (yakali Sehun ngomong begini hahaha XD)

"Selamat pagi tuan Dengchao. Nama saya Oh Sehun manager baru Luhan" Sehun menyapa ayah Luhan dengan bahasa mandarin yang fasih ketika Dengchao yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Jujur saja Sehun jadi semakin gugup. Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan calon ayah mertua. (eaak!)

"Oh, Manager Ooooh~ aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bahasa mandarin"

"Yak! Xiaolu ada apa dengan suara mu? Kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara mendesah seperti itu? Kau akan membuat manager baru mu tidak nyaman!" Dengchao membentak anak semata wayangnya, sedangkan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan ayah dari artisnya ini. Luhan yang mendengar bentakan sang ayah hanya menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehunna, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tampan sekali aslinya. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan tuan. Mulai detik ini panggil aku Baba, oke?"

"Eh-?"

Sehun langsung membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan ayah Luhan. Jangan kan Sehun, Luhan pun juga ikut membulatkan matanya. Kenapa harus memanggil Baba? Sehun kan hanya seorang manager dan ini baru pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah Sehun dan ayahnya hanya menatap bergantian dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ta- tapi-"

"Ada apa Sehun-ah? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Dengchao yang jujur saja Sehun melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah pria itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"I-itu…"

 _'Aku kan hanya manager dari anak mu, bukan menantu mu. Aigoo~ kenapa suasananya seperti sedang perkenalan pacar dan orang tua pacar? Rasanya aneh… tapi kenapa menyenangkan ya?'_

Ingin sekali Sehun berkata seperti itu tapi dia tidak ingin menimbulkan salah paham.

"Ayolah jangan membuat ku memaksa mu. Kau tidak ingin melihat pria tua ini merengek di kerumunan orang-orang kan?"

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala serta mengiyakan permintaan Xi Dengchao. Kini dia tahu dari mana sifat pemaksa Luhan.

 _'Ternyata buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya'_

.

.

.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan bandara, Sehun beserta keluarga Xi memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka di sebuah tempat bernama _Choy's Seafood Restaurant_. Dengchao pun mengakui kalau dia sudah reservasi restoran ini jauh hari sebelum kedatangan mereka. Mereka menikmati makan siang di dalam sebuah ruangan VIP dengan ditemani oleh kedua pengawal Dengchao yang Sehun ketahui bernama Li Chen dan Chen He.

"Sehunna bagaimana tinggal dengan Xialo ku? Apakah dia sulit diatur?" tanya Dengchao pada manager baru anak semata wayangnya.

Luhan langsung menatap lekat sosok pria tampan di sampingnya ini seakan-akan tatapannya memberikan kode agar sang manager mengatakan hal yang baik-baik tentang dirinya. Namun, sedetik kemudian Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari pertanyaan Baba-nya.

"Baba tahu dari mana kalau Manager Oooh~ tinggal dengan ku? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah beritahu Baba?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Sehun dan Dengchao tersentak. Tanpa berpikir keras, Dengchao pun tersenyum kepada anak kesayangannya dan memberikan tatapan mata yang teduh agar Luhan tidak mencurigai gerak-geriknya.

"Jelas Baba tahu. Kau kan anak kesayangan Baba dan lagi pula manager mu sebelumnya juga tinggal bersama mu"

"Oh si gendut brewok itu"

Sehun pun langsung menasehati Luhan ketika lagi-lagi Luhan nyinyir tentang mantan managernya. "Luhan-ah kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia itu mantan manager mu yang mana dia pernah mengurus hidup mu"

"Tapi dia tidak becus-"

"Luhan-ah berhentilah menjelek-jelakkan mantan manager mu. Jika dia tidak becus kau tidak akan se-tenar ini. Berkat kerja keras dia pula kau bisa mendapatkan hidup seperti ini"

"Bisa kita membahas hal lain? Bikin mood ku rusak saja" Luhan yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya benar-benar membuat Sehun gemas.

"Kau harus berjanji dulu kalau kau tidak akan mengatakan hal buruk tentang manager mu?"

"Kenapa? Dia kan tidak penting!"

"Apakah aku juga tidak penting bagi mu jika suatu saat aku sudah tidak jadi manager mu lagi, hmm?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan seperti itu kok. Manager Oooh~ sangat penting untuk hidup ku" Luhan pun berujar panik ketika sang manager menatapnya dengan sendu.

"So?"

"Ok, Fine! Aku tidak akan berkata buruk tentang si gen- _eh_ maksud ku Lao Gao lagi"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan. Langsung saja Sehun mengelus rambut blonde Luhan yang sangat fluffy sekali. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas saja pada sosok cantik di hadapannya ini.

Dengchao melihat semua interaksi kedua anak adam ini yang sedari tadi berbincang tanpa menggubris keberadaannya. Pria paruh baya ini mengagumi bagaimana Sehun bisa mengendalikan sifat kekanakan Luhan dan Luhan yang menatap sang manager dengan penuh kekaguman. Jelas sekali jika Luhan memiliki perasaan berlebih untuk managernya ini. Seumur hidup Dengchao belum pernah dia melihat anak semata wayangnya mudah sekali menurut pada orang lain kecuali pada Baba dan kedua kakek-neneknya. Luhan tipikal anak nakal yang kekanakan, keras kepala, cengeng, angkuh, dan semaunya sendiri. Luhan juga memang anak yang tertutup dan pintar menyembunyikan emosinya terutama ketika dia sedih. Dia akan menyembunyikan kesedihannya agar tidak menurunkan harga dirinya. Namun, dibalik sifat buruknya, putra sematang wayang Dengchao ini adalah sosok yang periang, penyayang dan menggemaskan. Bahkan, Oh Sehun saja pasti mengakui kalau aktor cantik ini menggemaskan dengan sifat manja dan kekanakkannya.

Batin Dengchao mengatakan kalau dia merestui jika Sehun dan Luhan memadu kasih hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Sehun mengurus Luhan. Mulai detik ini Dengchao akan ikut bergabung menjadi HunHan hard shipper!

"Ehem!"

Giliran Dengchao kini yang terpaksa menghentikkan momen manis mereka meskipun rasanya dia ingin menjerit gemas melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya (-eh) ini. Sehun langsung tersadar dan menarik tangannya dari rambut halus Luhan, sedangkan Luhan menatap kembali sosok ayahnya di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf tuan Deng- eh-ma,maksut ku Baba. Ta-tadi anda bertanya apa?" tanya Sehun gugup

"Aku bertanya bagaimana tinggal dengan anak nakal ini? Apakah menyusahkan mu?" tanya Dengchao kembali dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ah- tidak. Luhan tidak menyusahkan"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pengakuan dari manager tampannya ini. "Tapi, Hmmm... Luhan sedikit sulit di atur" lanjut Sehun yang kini membuat senyum Luhan layu. Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun dan dibalas suara mengaduh kesakitan dari sosok tampan ini. Sesungguhnya cubitan Luhan itu seperti jepit jemuran, sakit tapi tidak berdarah (eaaak!).

"Wae?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus lengannya yang sedikit merah akibat di cubit Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyusahkan tau!"

"Oh ya? Makanya mulai sekarang kau harus bangun pagi dan menuruti semua perkataan ku" goda Sehun sambil mencolek pipi gembil Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun sudah lupa dengan kejadian ciuman mereka semalam.

Dengchao kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka. Pria paruh baya ini sangat menikmati makan siangnya dengan ditemani pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang sungguh menggemaskan dari dua sosok di hadapannya ini. Dalam hati Dengchao berdoa semoga Sehun menjadi pasangan hidup Luhan dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

Makan siang mereka berlalu tanpa terasa dengan dipenuhi canda tawa. Setelah jam makan siang mereka selesai, Dengchao pun kembali ke kantor. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bertemu dengan pihak KFC untuk menandatangani kontrak kerja sama Luhan di _The Lounge_ yang berlokasi di _Ritz-Carlton Hotel_. Meskipun mereka sudah makan siang, tapi nampaknya Luhan tidak keberatan jika kembali untuk makan. Padahal Sehun sudah mengingatkan Luhan untuk menjaga porsi makannya. Tapi untuk hari ini Sehun akan membiarkan Luhan untuk menikmati _'Cheating Day'_ untuk dietnya.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Xi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dengchao pun yang baru menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati kopi dan novel kriminal favoritenya menyambut kedatangan putra semata wayang dan managernya yang kelewat tampan. Mereka kembali berbincang mengenai kegiatan mereka hari ini. Sehun menceritakan mengenai perkembangan kerja sama KFC dengan Luhan, lalu Luhan melanjutkan hari mereka dengan berbelanja. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang menemani Luhan berbelanja. Dengchao sudah bisa menebak ketika mereka pulang kerumah dengan Sehun yang membawa banyak sekali paper bag dari berbagai macam brand terkenal seperti Gucci, Burberry dan juga Rolex. Nampaknya kali ini lagi-lagi Luhan membeli jam baru.

Ketika Luhan meninggalkan ayahnya dengan managernya berdua saja untuk mandi, Dengchao mengatakan pada Sehun jika ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. Dia menyuruh Sehun untuk mengikutinya keruang kerjanya agar mereka lebih leluasa berbicara empat mata. Sehun sudah bisa menebak jika yang ingin dikatakan ayah Luhan ini adalah mengenai si penjahat misterius yang berniat membunuh Luhan.

"Jika yang ingin anda tanyakan mengenai penjahat yang mengincar nyawa putra anda, mohon maaf sekali aku belum menemukan pelakunya" aku Sehun dengan tatapan sendu dan juga menyiratkan rasa bersalahnya. Dengchao pun hanya menghela napasnya. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Sehun. Dia menyadari Sehun sudah menjaga anaknya dengan baik. Namun, Dengchao masih dilanda rasa khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Apalagi dia tidak bisa berada di sisi Luhan setiap saat untuk menjaga anak semata wayangnya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada anak ku?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menceritakan kejadian yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa anaknya. Mulai dari kejadian Luhan terkurung di dalam gudang yang membuatnya hampir pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen, hingga kejadian dimana sebuah lampu hampir menimpa aktor cantik itu. Tanpa dipungkiri, Dengchao pun hancur mendengar kejadian-kejadian yang dialami putra satu-satunya itu. Sekilas otaknya membayangkan bagaimana jika salah satu kejadian tersebut berhasil terjadi pada Luhan. Dengchao tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Luhan, putra kesayangan nya dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya semangat untuk hidup.

"Baba, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan seluruh hidup ku" Sehun pun merasa iba melihat kerapuhan Dengchao. Jelas sekali jika si penjahat mengetahui kelemahan Dengchao, yaitu sosok putra semata wayangnya.

"Ya, tolong lah Sehun. Jaga putra ku dengan hidup mu" ucap Dengchao dengan ekspresi sendunya. Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Dengchao.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penyelidikkannya?"

"Kami sudah menyelidiki setiap kejadian. Tapi sialnya kita tidak menemukan bukti apapun. Mereka sangat lihai sekali dengan merusak CCTV dan menghampus jejak-jejak mereka"

"Mereka?"

"Ya, pekerjaan ini tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh satu orang. Paling tidak dua atau tiga orang yang ikut campur tangan. Menurut pemikiran ku satu orang akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor dan sisanya bekerja di belakang layar untuk menghapus jejak-jejak mereka di hari yang sama. Aku menyadari ini saat kejadian di studio terjadi. Saat itu partner ku mewawancarai pengawas CCTV tapi menurut pengakuannya ada seseorang yang membiusnya satu jam sebelum kejadian dan sialnya pekerja lain di studio tidak ada yang menyadari keganjilan pada hari itu"

"Apa sudah ada kejadian lain lagi setelah itu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku yakin dengan kegagalan ini mereka sudah menyiapkan rencana lain cepat atau lambat. Penjahat itu- maksudku otak dibalik semua ini, dia tidak masalah jika melancarkan rencana nya dalam waktu yang lama untuk menyempurnakan rencananya. Bisa terlihat dengan pekerjaannya yang rapi dan hati-hati"

"Sehun-ah apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Apa Baba mempunyai musuh?"

Dengchao pun terkekeh miris mendengar pertanyaan dari detektif yang sedang menyamar sebagai manager ini. "Aku seorang polisi Sehun-ah. Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan ku ini sejak usia ku 21 tahun. Tentu saja aku punya banyak musuh di luar sana"

"Salah satu partner ku sedang menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang pernah Baba tangani. Aku harap ini tidak mengganggu Baba"

"Lakukan saja Sehun-ah. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar demi menyelamatkan anak ku. Aku dengan sangat senang hati membantu kalian"

.

.

.

Keesokan hari Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke Seoul dengan penerbangan siang hari. Dengchao menemani keduanya sampai bandara. Dengchao memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat. Melepas kepergian anaknya membuatnya sangat sedih karena lagi-lagi dia akan merasa kesepian tanpa sang anak disisinya. Satu tetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi pria paruh baya itu. Melihat ayahnya yang menangis membuat Luhan ikut menangis. Bahkan tangisannya lebih dramatis dari telenovela. Sehun beserta kedua pengawal Dengchao sampai di buat kebingungan untuk menenangkan Luhan dan ayahnya.

Setelah kembali dari bandara, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Kai. Namun, ternyata apartemen Kai tidak sepi seperti biasanya. Siang ini kakak kedua Kai yaitu Kim Jongdae dan adik perempuan mereka, Kim Jisoo sedang berkunjung dan membuat kondisi apartemen Kai yang tadinya berantakan semakin berantakan.

"Nyongan (Anyeong) Lu oppa!" sapa Jisoo kelewat ceria ketika Luhan memasuki ruang keluarga di apartemen Kai. Jongdae yang sedang menikmati pijitan kepala dari Jisoo sambil asik memainkan Mobile Legend di ponselnya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya untuk ikut menyapa Luhan. "Oiii Luhan hyung! Baru kembali dari Beijing?"

"Iya aku baru saja kembali. Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di samping Jisoo.

"Mereka sedang menghancurkan tempat ku dan akan pulang sekarang!" potong Kai ketika Jongdae ingin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kai menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya melotot pada kakak beradik itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Oppa mengusirku? Tega sekali" ucap Jisoo yang pura-pura menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Adik Kai satu ini memang pintar akting. Kim Jisoo adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan pasangan Kim Jong Kook dan Yoo Eun Hye. Dia ingin mengikuti jejak keluarga Kim yang hampir semuanya berkarir di dunia Entertainment. Gadis periang ini masih menjadi trainee di PCY Entertainment dan berharap akan debut secepatnya.

"Kalian sudah menginap dirumah ku semalam, aku ingin tidur nyenyak di kamar ku"

"Aissh! Dasar muka kotak!"

"Hyung, muka mu kali yang kotak!"

"Jisoo, ayo kita pulang. Nanti kita adukan pada appa kalau kita di usir sama si Kim-pelit-Jongin"

"Haruskah aku bilang sama eomma kalau oppa pernah nonton film yadong memakai home theater di rumah?"

"YAK! ITU KAN JONGDAE HYUNG BUKAN AKU!"

"Oh-"

Setengah jam sudah Luhan menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Kai hanya untuk melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik Kim ini. Jongdae dan Jisoo pun akhirnya pulang dengan Jongdae yang ditarik kakinya keluar oleh Kai dan Jisoo yang nemplok di punggung Kai sampai mereka keluar dari pintu apartemen Kai. Sungguh dramatis dan lawak sekali.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kai yang sedang mengatur napasnya karena mengusir kedua kakak dan adiknya sangat-sangat menguras tenaga.

"Aku ingin minta saran mu"

"Apa? Saran agar kau bisa tidur dengan si muka tembok itu?"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan mengangguk cepat hingga rambut-rambut fluffy-nya itu ikut bergoyang "and by the way namanya Manager Ooooooooooooh~" lanjut Luhan dengan suara desahannya.

Untung saja Kai sudah tidak nafsu lagi dengan rusa centil ini.

"Masih belum berhasil juga?"

"Jika sudah berhasil pasti aku akan datang dengan perasaan terpuaskan dan nikmat, bukan mengenaskan seperti ini, bodoh!" sindir Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya.

"Yak! Jangan pukul-pukul!" Kai meringis karena pukulan Luhan lumayan sakit juga. "Bantu aku atau aku pukul lagi?" ancam Luhan

"Oke fine!" Kai memutar jengah kedua bola matanya. "Pernahkah kau dengar trik _'The Naked Man'_?"

"The Naked Man?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah bingung tapi penasaran.

"Jadi begini, ketika di apartemen kau langsung telanjang bulat saja di depan Oh Sehun"

"Dasar orang gila! Dari mana kau tahu trik itu?"

"Dari serial TV yang aku tonton"

"Tidak, itu terlalu ekstrem. Aku tidak ingin manager ku sendiri melaporkan ku ke polisi hanya karena tiba-tiba aku telanjang bulat!"

"Ya sudah jika rencana itu menurut mu terlalu ekstrem. Bagaimana jika kau hanya menunjukkan sedikit kulit mu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau berkeliaran di apartemen hanya dengan memakai handuk di pinggang mu, atau kau memakai boxer super pendek dan ketat lalu kau membungkukkan tubuh mu sampai pantat mu menggodanya"

"Hmmm... not bad" ucap Luhan mengangguk setuju mendengar ide gila Kai.

Akhirnya berguna juga Luhan punya sahabat mesum macam Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari kediaman Kai untuk membahas ide mesum agar Luhan bisa tidur dengan manager tampannya ini. Luhan pergi keluar dari gedung apartemennya untuk membeli Americano di The Coffee Bean yang dekat dengan gedung apartemennya. Ketika Luhan memasuki coffee shop tersebut, mata Luhan menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang berbincang dengan dua remaja yang terlihat asing bagi Luhan. Tanpa ada pikiran macam-macam Luhan menghampiri ketiga orang itu yang terdiri dari dua pria dan satu wanita.

"Manager Oooh~?"

Mendengar suara yang memanggil marga Sehun, membuat ketiga orang itu menengok ke asal suara. Alangkah terkejutnya Sehun yang melihat Luhan berdiri tanpa masker atau pun topi berguna menyembunyikan identitasnya dari para penggemar. Sehun langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Dia memakaikan topi yang dipakainya ke kepala Luhan dan juga memakai masker yang dipakainya juga pada aktor cantik ini.

"Manager Ooooh~ sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan sedikit topinya karena Sehun memakaikan topi berwarna hitam tersebut terlalu rendah.

"A-aku ada janji-" jawab Sehun dengan gugup sambil menghalangi penglihatan Luhan dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan polosnya.

"Ah itu-"

"OMG Oppa! Dia Xi Luhan kan?" salah satu remaja wanita yang Luhan tebak masih SMA karena memakai seragam sekolah memekik kegirangan ketika melihat dirinya.

"SSSSTTTTT!"

"Oh- hyung benar-benar kenal Xi Luhan?! DAEBAK!" Kini remaja pria yang juga memakai seragam sekolah ikut bersuara. Dia mendorong pelan sosok wanita disampingnya agar si remaja wanita menyingkir karena menghalangi remaja pria melihat aktor terkenal yang di elu-elukan oleh para netizen. Si remaja wanita pun mendengus sebal dan menatap tajam si remaja pria karena telah menyingkirkannya. Sepertinya keduanya berada di sekolah yang sama karena kesamaan seragam mereka.

"Yak! Kecilkan suara kalian!" bentak Sehun kepada kedua remaja tersebut sehingga membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Manager Ooooh~ mereka siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi yang semakin penasaran.

"Aku, Oh Johnny dan dia adik kembar ku Oh Jennie" remaja itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum sumringah dan tidak melupakan manner mereka untuk membungkuk.

Jelas sekali Luhan kaget melihat kedua sosok di depannya ini yang faktanya mereka berdua adalah adik Sehun dan kembar pula. Meskipun bukan mereka bukan kembar identik tapi mereka terlihat tampan dan cantik sekali.

"Anyeong aku Luhan!"

Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya kelewat semangat. Luhan senang bukan main bisa bertemu dengan adik-adik Sehun. Sehun pun langsung lemas ketika Luhan berjalan melewati dirinya untuk mendekati si kembar, Johnny dan Jennie. Setelah kembali dari Beijing, Sehun membuat janji dengan Johnny dan Jennie untuk bertemu karena Sehun ingin menjelaskan misi rahasia yang membuatnya harus menyamar dan melindungi aktor terkenal bernama Xi Luhan. Sebelumnya Jennie melihat Sehun di TV bersama dengan Luhan. Langsung saja si kembar meminta penjelasan pada kakaknya ini. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini mereka mendapati apartemen Sehun kosong seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Buru-buru Sehun mengeluarkan 650,000 won dari dompetnya dan memberikan uangnya ke tangan Johnny. "Uang ini untuk kepentingan sekolah kalian. Belajarlah dengan rajin. Hyung pergi dulu dan nanti akan hyung ceritakan lagi"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya. Sehun melihat ekspresi Johnny dan Jennie yang melongo mencerna kelakuan kakak tertua mereka. Sehun berjalan terburu-buru dengan mempercepat langkah nya sampai mereka beberapa meter dari tempat tersebut.

"Yak! Manager Ooooh~ kenapa meninggalkan adik-adikmu? Aku kan masih mau berkenalan dengan mereka!" ucap Luhan kesal tapi wajahnya merona karena Sehun masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Me-mereka sudah mau pulang juga kok"

"Kau harus membawa adik-adikmu ke apartemen, oke?"

"Untuk apa? mereka harus sekolah" ujar Sehun sedikit malas karena Luhan masih saja membahas adik-adiknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berlari ke mereka lagi dan membawa mereka sekarang juga ke apartemen ku!" ancam Luhan yang terpaksa membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Sehun pun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan ketika sang aktor bergerak dari tempatnya untuk menyebrang ke tempat cafe tempat mereka bertemu tadi , lalu mengatakan "Ba-baiklah kalau mereka ada waktu."

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berlari kencang melewati celah diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Orang yang berlari kencang itu mengenai tubuh Luhan dengan kencang hingga Luhan yang berdiri melewati batas trotoar oleng dan terjatuh ke aspal. Saat itu juga orang-orang di sekitar berteriak ke arah Luhan karena sebuah motor melaju ke arah Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya karena entah bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Luhan pikir dia akan mati, namun detik berikutnya Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Luhan yakin dia melihat air mata Sehun jatuh mengenai pipinya.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke apartemen dengan hening tanpa suara. Begitu banyak pikiran yang merasuki kepala mereka. Sehun menggendong Luhan di punggungnya dari tempat yang hampir saja membuat Luhan tewas sampai ke dalam apartemen. Luhan pun juga melihat ke khawatiran di wajah Sehun. Ketahuan sekali dengan wajah tegangnya yang di penuhi keringat padahal sekarang sudah musim dingin.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sofa. Luhan melihat managernya yang berjalan menghampiri kabinet dan mengambil sebuah kotak P3K. Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan manager tampannya mengobati luka di lutut Luhan yang tergores aspal. Hening masih menguasai mereka berdua. Setelah selesai mengobati aktor cantik ini, Sehun menatap lekat mata Luhan yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. Mereka pun saling bertatapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun dan berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecambuk di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Luhan. "Aku akan selalu melindungimu" Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke tengkuk Luhan dan membawa dahi mereka berdua. "Dan jika ada yang mencoba menyakitimu, dengan senang hati aku akan seribu kali menyakiti mereka."

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun dan juga Luhan tidak ingin ada siapapun yang terluka. Namun, diam-diam dia menyukai saat Sehun berbicara seperti itu. Dia pun menyadari jika Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Luhan memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun menyeringai, lalu dia menggendong tubuh Luhan dan mendekap ke pelukannya.

Kini keduanya memasuki kamar Sehun dengan Luhan yang masih berada di gendongan Sehun. Si manager tampan merebahkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size, seakan-akan si aktor cantik terbuat dari kaca yang gampang pecah. Dia membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh ramping Luhan. Ketika semua pakaian sudah berhasil dia lepas, Sehun menatap lapar tubuh polos dan seksi Luhan.

Giliran mata Luhan yang kini menatap Lekat Sehun sembari dia mendudukkan dirinya. Sang aktor membuka baju managernya lalu membuang baju tersebut asal. Mata bening si aktor menatap kagum tubuh menggoda si manager tampan. Gairahnya semakin menggebu-gebu ketika dia meraba abs Sehun. Lalu tatapan lapar si aktor turun ke bawah hingga sampai pada sebuah gundukan yang tersimpan di balik celana jeans berwarna hitam milik manager tampannya.

Sehun melihat setiap pergerakan Luhan membuka celana jeans nya tanpa berkedip. Dia meloloskan penis besar sang manager yang selama ini seperti dia bayangkan. Panjang, besar dan gemuk. Luhan menjilat penis milik Sehun dengan sensual. "Aahhh- that's right, baby" Sehun mendesah dan mengamati pekerjaan yang dilakukan Luhan di bawahnya.

Luhan adalah tipe uke yang menyukai seks yang perlahan dan sensual. Luhan sangat sensitif. Sedangkan Sehun suka ketika berhubungan seks cepat dan kasar. Tapi dia tidak keberatan jika mereka melakukan secara perlahan demi kepentingan Luhan.

Sehun mencapai klimaks pertamanya dan Luhan tanpa ragu menelan cairan spermanya. Sehun mencium kasar bibir menggoda Luhan yang terlihat semakin seksi setelah dia menelan spermanya. Si tampan kembali merebahkan tubuh sang aktor tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Tangan Sehun berada di pantat Luhan, meremasnya dengan gemas. Dia menekuk kedua kaki Luhan, lalu membuka lebar kakinya hingga terlihat lubang sempit Luhan.

"L-Lube" kata Luhan dengan gugup. Setengah mati dia menahan desahannya agar tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Padahal dia belum merasakan penis Sehun di dalam lubang sempitnya, tetapi rasanya dia seperti akan klimaks.

Sehun bangkit dari kasur untuk mencari pelumas dan juga kondom di dalam lacinya. Ketika sudah ditemukan, dia kembali ke posisi semula di atas ranjang. Sehun memakai kondom di penisnya, lalu selanjutnya ia memakaikan pelumas di lubang sempit Luhan sembari memasukkan kedua jarinya. Melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Luhan membuat Sehun menambah satu jari lagi hingga tiga jari keluar masuk lubang sempit si aktor terkenal itu.

Mereka berdua mengerang ketika Sehun menyudahi pemanasannya karena di rasa Luhan sudah siap dan memasuki penis besar menggodanya ke lubang sempit Luhan.

"Fuck!" Sehun mengumpat.

Dia mengangkat satu kaki Luhan ke bahunya dan sejujurnya itu adalah langkah yang brilian karena membuat penis Sehun mendorong ke spot yang tepat. Sehun tidak mempercepat gerakannya melainkan mendorong penisnya lebih keras, memaksa tubuh mungil di bawahnya untuk saling bergerak maju mundur.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia terlalu lemah akan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun dan memutar seprai yang sedari tadi di genggamnya hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah menjadi putih.

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan. "Aku ingin kau menungging, sayang" Sehun menjilat daun telinga Luhan, lalu dia membantu Luhan memutar tubuh Luhan untuk mengganti gaya menjadi doggy style.

"Ooooh… fuck!"

"Ahh… that's right, baby"

Umpatan menggoda yang keluar dari bibir ranum si aktor cantik semakin membuat birahi si pria tampan semakin bergairah. Tangan Sehun masih betah berada di bokong polos si cantik yang di juluki China's Sunshine ini. Sesekali dia akan meremas dan menampar bokong Luhan. Meskipun bokong si cantik yang terkenal akan kemampuan aktingnya ini tidak sekenyal pantat milik sang manager tampan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggagahi Luhan dari belakang, namun Sehun sangat menyukai bokong mungil Luhan. Menurutnya, tangan kekar Sehun sangat pas sekali di bokong mungil milik Luhan, ditambah dia sangat menyukai pemandangan penisnya keluar masuk lubang sempit si aktor cantik ini.

"Oooohhh Sehuuuun~"

"Ahh~ yaa~ desahkan nama ku sayang~"

Sehun menyadari Luhan sebentar lagi akan mendekati puncaknya karena Luhan semakin mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehun mengganti posisinya dengan merebahkan kembali tubuh Luhan. Sengaja dia lakukan karena dia ingin menikmati wajah Luhan ketika si pria cantik ini orgasme. Luhan semakin menggeliat di dalam kungkungan Sehun ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya. Punggung Luhan melengkung dan penis imutnya menyemprotkan cairannya hingga mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum dia menenangkan dirinya dari kenikmatan, Sehun memegang pinggulnya dan segera mendorong penisnya yang berada di lubang Luhan dengan cepat dan keras. Dia tahu Sehun juga akan mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Oh- Fuck yes!" Sehun terengah-engah ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Penisnya masih tenggelam di dalam lubang Luhan saat cairan hangatnya mengalir di dalam Luhan yang masih bergetar di bawahnya.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Si manager tampan membawa tubuh mungil sang aktor ke dalam dekapannya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu tanpa ragu mereka saling berciuman penuh gairah.

"Jadi ini rasanya ketika berciuman dengan mu ketika sadar" Sehun terkekeh mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Luhan menciumnya diam-diam ketika managernya pura-pura tertidur. Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan manager tampannya ini.

"tidur lah, kau pasti lelah. Besok kau masih punya jadwal syuting" Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Luhan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Sehun membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam. Dia melirik sosok mungil yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sehun menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya dengan tidur dengan seseorang yang seharusnya dia lindungi. Dia tahu betul kini hubungan mereka sudah berubah menjadi 'complicated' karena mereka bukan lah sepasang kekasih dan juga tidak ingin menjadi 'friends with benefit'. Sehun harus memikirkan cara agar ini kembali seperti semula dan terutama tanpa adanya kecanggungan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Setelah berbicara dengan ayah Luhan, Sehun pergi ke taman belakang untuk menghirup udara segar. Jujur saja pembicaraan mengenai keselamatan Luhan sungguh membuat kepala dan hatinya sakit. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit. Atau Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti?

 _SREEK_

 _SREEK_

Pendengaran tajam detektif Oh Sehun menangkap suara berisik di sekitar pohon besar. Matanya menangkap daun-daun bergerak tapi di saat yang sama tidak ada angin pun yang berhembung. Sehun pun merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dirinya di balik pohon besar itu.

Dengan berani namun hati-hati, Sehun berjalan menghampiri sosok yang bersembunyi tersebut. Tangan Sehun bergerak cepat hingga menarik kerah baju si penguntit.

"SIAPA KAU?!"

"Ssssssttttt!"

Sehun memperhatikan wujud si penguntit yang menyuruhnya diam. Dia berpakaian serba hitam, bertubuh gempal, tinggi dan setengah wajahnya di penuhi rambut.

"Lao Gao?"

"Iya- eh- darimana kau tahu nama ku?"

"Luhan selalu menyebutmu si brewok gendut"

"isshhh! Si rusa kerempeng itu masih saja menghina tubuh curvy ku" gumam pria yang bernama Lao Gao dan di dengar oleh Sehun sangat jelas.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Ingin bertemu Luhan? Tapi kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik pohon? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan? Apa kau ingin berbuat jahat pada Luhan?! Yak!" Sehun menyerbu mantan manager Luhan dengan beribu pertanyaan dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam yang di berikan Sehun padanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"A-anu?"

"Apa kau ingin aku berteriak agar pengawal ayah Luhan datang?"

"Ja-jangan!"

"Katakanlah, atau aku akan melaporkan mu pada polisi" ancam Sehun yang terdengar tidak main-main. Lao Gao pun menyerah dan menceritakan tujuannya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu" ujar Lao Gao sambil memegang tangan Sehun ke depan dadanya.

"Hah?" Sehun yang kaget karena tangannya di genggam oleh sosok makhluk yang baru di kenalnya langsung menarik tangannya. "Yak!"

"Ma-maafkan aku! Jangan salah sangka dulu" Lao Gao berujar panik, tapi dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena kau manager baru Luhan, aku harap kau menjaganya dengan baik. Meskipun Luhan agak kurang waras, manja, kalau tidur susah sekali di bangunkan, makannya berantakan, kucingnya juga makannya berantakan, suka mengomentari berat badan orang lain tapi dia sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau berat tubuhnya tidak normal, dan aku yakin dia adalah jelmaan _Darth Vader_ karena kejam sekali. Tapi di balik itu semua Luhan adalah orang baik. Teman sekolah ku yang paling loyal"

Lao Gao menyerahkan sebuah buku notes berwarna hitam kepada Sehun. "Apa ini?" tanya Sehun penasaran sambil membolak-balikan lembar-lembar di buku kecil tersebut.

"Itu adalah daftar apa yang Luhan sukai dan tidak. Di buku itu aku juga mencantumkan hal-hal yang membuat Luhan alergi. Aku menyerahkan buku keramat ini padamu"

Tiba-tiba saja Lao Gao memeluk Sehun dan tentu saja manager baru Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat kaget. Lao Gao pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung. Ketika kesadaran Sehun kembali dan tidak melihat keberadaan Lao Gao lagi, lalu sedetik kemudian Sehun merinding. Dia pun menghentikkan rencananya untuk menikmati udara segar di taman dan memutuskan kembali lagi ke dalam rumah.

 _'Dasar orang aneh'_ gumam Sehun setelah pertemuannya dengan Lao Gao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN:

Wohoooo akhirnya aku bisa selesain chapter ini!

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang nanyain kelanjutan ff ini lewat DM atau pun review... I LOVE YOU!

Pesan2 kalian bikin aku semangat nulis. huhuhu.. Masih ada kah yang menanti cerita ini? Maafkan saya yang menelantarkan ff ini. Sebenarnya aku gak hiatus kok cuma keadaan di dunia nyata yang bikin saya stuck nulisnya. Idenya udah ada di kepala tapi setiap aku mulai nulis tiba-tiba keinget tugas akhir perkuliahan, sidang sana sini yang harus selesai (tapi kagak selesai2 juga.. huhuhu), terus lanjut nulis lagi besok2nya eh keinget kerjaan kantor. Tapi pelan2 aku lanjut nulis kok ketika mood ku lagi tenang, aman, damai dan sentosa.. hahaha.. makanya lama :P

Siapa yang seneng uri chichu jadi adiknya Jongin? Hahahaha... aku juga sengaja bikin NCT Johnny dan Blackpink Jennie jadi adik kembar Sehun. Pertama karena nama mereka rhymes dan kedua tampang stoic mereka agak-agak mirip. Hahaha..

Kira2 HunHan abis enaena bakal jadian gak ya? atau kah akan gonjang ganjing hubungannya? hahaha...

Semoga kalian suka chapter ini dan adegan ranjangnya yaa... pusing juga nulis smut nya TT_TT

Salut sama author2 yang bisa nulis smut. Mantap jiwa kalian! :D

Chapter kemarin pada protes kan HunHan momennya dikit karena aku pengen ceritain juga kisahnya KaiSoo dan ChanBaek. Sekarang satu chapter HunHan semua nih. Aku harap temen2 seneng ya apalagi ada adegan panasnya :')

Terima kasih semuanya and happy sunday :')

Wassalam!


	7. When It Is Getting Worst

_*Sorry, aku delete chapter ini dan repost ulang karena aku mau tambahin untuk teaser._

 _ada 3 teaser yang aku tambahin untuk chapter berikutnya_

 _Enjoy the story bagi yang belum baca *_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **WHEN IT IS GETTING WORST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari celah tirai membuat sosok pria cantik yang tengah tertidur pulas mengerang akibat bias cahaya yang mengusik tidurnya. Kedua mata bening nan indah tersebut perlahan terbuka. Senyum mengembang tercipta di wajah cantiknya ketika kesadaran Luhan terkumpul dan mengingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian erotis dimana Luhan dan manager tampannya melakukan hal intim di dalam kamar sang manager yang menjadi saksi percintaan mereka.

Luhan bermimpi indah semalam. Di dalam mimpinya Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya, lalu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, penuh kasih sayang dan memanjakannya layaknya seorang ratu...eh- raja?

Jika hidup Luhan seperti di film-film klasik kartun princess disney mungkin saat ini dia sudah menggambarkan perasaannya dengan menari, berputar-putar anggun sambil bernyanyi ditemani burung-burung, kelinci, anjing, kijang, rusa, kucing, tikus dan berbagai macam hewan lainnya yang selalu muncul entah datang dari mana.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat tidur karena ter-buai dengan mimpinya, Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Matanya melirik jam di dinding yang saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Setelah memakai pakaiannya kembali yang berceceran di lantai, si aktor cantik berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di seberang kamar sang manager. Sang aktor akan mandi dan merapikan dirinya agar terlihat mempesona ketika Sehun melihat dirinya nanti.

Luhan keluar dari kamar setelah hampir satu jam lamanya dia mempercantik diri. Dia berjalan mengikuti aroma pancake yang menuntunnya ke ruang makan. Sudah bisa ditebak oleh dirinya kalau pagi ini Sehun membuat sarapan andalannya yaitu pancake dengan siraman saus cokelat Belgian sebagai toppingnya.

Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika melihat Sehun yang duduk di meja makan. Sehun duduk dengan gagah dan tampan meskipun hanya memakai kaus polos berwarna abu-abu dan celana training hitam. Sepertinya sang manager sudah menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi.

"Pagi manager Ooooh~" sapa Luhan kelewat ceria. Melihat senyum berjuta watt milik Luhan hampir membuat Sehun mengurungkan tujuannya.

"Duduklah" pinta Sehun yang dilakukan Luhan setelahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Lu… maafkan aku"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang semalam" jawab Sehun yang sedetik kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Sang manager berjalan mondar mandir sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan pun dibuat bingung melihatnya. "Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan hal itu"

"Kenapa? Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Akhirnya Sehun melirik Luhan yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sedari tadi sang manager menghindari kontak mata dengan artisnya. Sehun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Jika Sehun ingin bicara jujur, sesungguhnya dia sangat menikmati hubungan intim mereka semalam. Bahkan Sehun merasa tubuh Luhan hanya diciptakan untuknya. Bohong jika Sehun tidak tertarik dengan Luhan. Tetapi, karena pekerjaannya yang seharusnya melindungi sang artis dan juga prinsip bodohnya yang tidak ingin melibatkan perasaan agar tidak mengacaukan segalanya dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun harus mengesampingkan perasaannya ini.

"Menikmati atau tidak aku harap kejadian semalam tidak akan terjadi lagi" kini raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Luhan benar-benar tidak suka Sehun yang seperti ini.

"A-aku tidak mengerti"

"Kita harus kembali seperti normal lagi"

"No-normal?" Refleks, Luhan pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan managernya ini.

"Ya, anggap saja semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Ta-tapi semalam sangat nyata bagi ku. A-aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan kejadian sema-"

"LUHAN DENGARKAN AKU!" sontak Luhan pun terkejut ketika Sehun membentaknya.

Melihat Luhan yang menunduk ketakutan membuat hati Sehun terenyuh. Dia memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan melembutkan tatapannya ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki ku semalam. Ketika kau hampir saja ditabrak motor sialan itu sesaat pikiran kau tidak ada di sisi ku membuat ku kehilangan akal sehat. Semalam adalah kesalahan Luhan. Itu tidak boleh terjadi lagi"

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukai mu, Lu"

"Ka-kau membenci ku ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja aku tidak mempunyai perasaan spesial terhadap mu. Sedikit pun tidak dan tidak akan pernah"

Sesaat situasi menjadi hening.

Seumur hidupnya Luhan berkali-kali merasakan yang namanya tersakiti. Ketika Luhan berusia lima tahun dia pernah terjatuh dari ayunan yang membuat lututnya terluka dan pergelangan tangannya terkilir. Ketika Luhan berusia delapan tahun dia harus mendengar kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan ibunya mengatakan tidak menyayangi Luhan dan juga ayahnya. Ketika Luhan berusia sembilan tahun dia harus berlari sekuat tenaga saat anjing tetangga mengejarnya. Ketika Luhan berusia dua belas tahun dia berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya yang menyebabkan bekas luka di bibir Luhan. Ketika Luhan berusia tujuh belas tahun dia menyaksikan sendiri sang ayah di tembak tepat mengenai bahunya saat perayaan ulang tahun Luhan. Ketika Luhan berusia dua puluh dua tahun dia hampir saja menjadi korban pelecehan seksual oleh salah satu sutradara saat Luhan mencoba peruntungannya di dunia hiburan. Untung saja ada Laogao yang menyelamatkannya. Dia selalu menemani kemana pun sang aktor pergi dan berada di sisinya.

Dan ketika Luhan harus mendengar orang yang disukainya ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dan tidak akan pernah menyukainya, semua rasa sakit yang selama ini dia alami menusuk hatinya menjadi satu. Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap tegar dan tidak menangis, meskipun dia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, diremukkan dan diinjak-injak. Sakit sekali memang.

 _Meong_

 _Meong_

Zhu, kucing peliharaan Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Kucing berbulu abu-abu tersebut mengusapkan kepalanya di kaki Luhan. Sepertinya Zhu mengerti perasaan sakit hati yang dialami majikannya dan ingin menghiburnya agar tidak sedih.

Luhan menampis tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi berada di kedua pundaknya. Dia membungkuk lalu mengambil Zhu dan memeluknya di dekapannya. Luhan pun berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk meratapi kesedihannya. Sehun melihat sang aktor berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah tersakiti.

"Jika itu mau mu... Terserah kau saja Oh Sehun-ssi"

.

.

.

Jika Luhan saat ini sedang patah hati maka jauh berbeda dengan kedua sahabat Luhan yaitu Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang menikmati semilir angin di pantai indah Jeju. Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan syuting untuk MV terbaru Kyungsoo di pulau Jeju.

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo menolak keras keputusan sang sutradara dan manajemennya yang menjadikan Jongin a.k.a Kai sebagai model video klip nya. Bagi Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin sudah dia anggap sebagai musuh abadinya. Kyungsoo mempunyai sebuah list yang dia beri nama _'Kyungsoo's Mortal Enemy List'_ dan Kim Jongin berada di urutan pertama dan hanya dirinya seorang yang berada di list tersebut. Tapi kini Kyungsoo akan memperbarui listnya dengan menambahkan Park Chanyeol di dalamnya karena telah mengancam Kyungsoo untuk menuruti keputusan orang nomor satu yang tak lain pemilik PCY Entertainment itu agar Kai menjadi model video klip untuk single terbarunya dan jika Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh menolak maka Chanyeol akan memberhentikan semua kegiatan untuk promosi album terbarunya.

Semalam suntuk Kyungsoo menyumpahi kuping Chanyeol semakin lebar dan giginya tiba-tiba ompong. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sosok yang baik hati. Sifatnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang Luhan. Namun, Kyungsoo juga memiliki sifat pendendam jika ada seseorang yang memaksa dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak suka. Apalagi melakukan sesuatu tersebut dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya.

"Hahaha oppa harusnya makan saja sunblock-nya sekalian biar tidak semakin hitam" seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang indah tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapan Jongin yang sedang sibuk memakai sunblock di lengannya.

"Eomma~ Chichu mengganggu ku dari tadi!" gerutu Jongin mengadu pada ibunya yang terlihat cantik meskipun usianya sudah setengah abad.

"Jongin~ah adikmu hanya bercanda. Tidak usah manja" balas sang ibu dan anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara ini hanya merenggut.

"Eghh kenapa juga sih anak itu membawa keluarganya" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menatap keluarga Kim dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kalau dia sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Jongin beserta Ibu dan adiknya.

"Soo~ah kau harus menjaga perilaku mu. Biar begitu Ibu Kai adalah senior mu. Jadi bersikaplah sopan" Jungsuk mengingatkan sang adik. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan kakak sekaligus managernya hanya memutar jengah kedua bola mata.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yoo Eunhye? Aktris cantik dan terkenal yang merupakan istri dari Kim Jongkook dan juga ibu dari Kim Jongin. Eunhye masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Di tambah penampilan awet mudanya juga membuat orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau dia sudah memiliki empat orang anak.

Para netizen memberikan julukan untuk keluarga Kim seperti keluarga _Kardashian_ versi Korea Selatan. Keluarga Kim Jongin memang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Hampir semua keturunan garis keluarga Kim ini adalah orang-orang terpandang. Sebut saja kakek Jongin yang bernama Kim Jongpil. Kakek Jongin sangat dihormati di Korea Selatan. Dia adalah seorang politikus dan juga mantan perdana menteri. Nenek Jongin, Park Yeong-ok yang juga seorang politikus dan pernah menjabat sebagai posisi penting di pemerintahan. Kim Jongkook, ayah dari Jongin adalah seorang penyanyi dan entertainer terkenal di Korea Selatan. Lalu, Kim Jongkook menikah dengan Yoo Eunhye yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika mereka di pertemukan bersama dalam satu variety show.

Jongkook dan Eunhye mempunyai empat orang anak. Anak pertama mereka bernama Kim Jongwoon yang terkenal sebagai seorang penyanyi dengan nama panggung Yesung. Dia adalah mantan penyanyi ballad sekaligus aktor musikal yang terkenal dengan suara tenor yang merdu. Kini namanya terkenal sebagai salah satu sutradara musikal terbaik di Korea Selatan yang sudah memenangkan banyak penghargaan. Kim Jongdae merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan selebriti ini. Netizen mengenalnya dengan nama Chen, penyanyi ballad terkenal dengan suara jernih nan merdu dan tak kalah pamornya dengan sang kakak. Jongdae selalu mendapat pujian dari musisi-musisi terkenal di Hollywood akan kemampuan menyanyinya. Selanjutnya Kim Jongin yang di juluki sebagai _'Nation's Boyfriend'_ dan juga Justin Bieber versi Korea ini adalah anak ketiga dari pasangan Jongkook dan Eunhye. Di dalam keluarga Kim pun sosok Jongin yang paling manja dan troublemaker. Jongwoon, Jongdae dan Jongin mempunyai seorang adik yang satu-satunya berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Kim Jisoo. Jisoo yang memang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya ini juga ingin mengikuti jejak keluarganya di dunia entertainment. Kim Jisoo yang dikenal sangat periang ini tengah menjalani masa trainee-nya di PCY Entertainment dan sedang menunggu waktunya tiba untuk debut.

"Eomma! Eomma! Itu Do Kyungsoo! Ayo kita foto bersama!" seru Jisoo heboh sambil menggoyangkan lengan sang ibu.

"Yak! Dia tidak suka di ganggu. Sudah kita di sini saja" Jongin setengah berbisik pada kedua wanita berbeda generasi di sisinya.

"Aigoo~ uri oppa~ kita tidak mengganggu kok. Kita hanya bertegur sapa lalu foto sebentar dan ttarraaa~ aku bisa pamer ke Jinyoung"

Sebenarnya Jongin agak sedikit takut dengan Kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja setiap Jongin berjalan di dekatnya Kyungsoo akan memberikan tatapan mematikan yang akan menerkamnya dengan brutal. Tuh kan Jongin jadi semakin merinding.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo Oppa~ Aku dan ibu ku ingin berfoto dengan mu, boleh kan?"

Suara Jisoo menghentikan khayalan Jongin dihajar habis-habisan oleh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Dia baru menyadari ibu dan adiknya sudah menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah bersiap-siap ingin menyelamatkan ibu dan adiknya dari amukan Kyungsoo, tetapi yang terjadi adalah Kyungsoo mengiyakan permintaan Jisoo dan mereka berfoto bersama. Kyungsoo bahkan tersenyum dengan lebar ketika Eunhye dan Jisoo memuji penyanyi yang dijuluki 'Nation's Little Brother.'

Jongin pun berjalan menghampiri Eunhye dan Jisoo, berniat untuk membawa kabur ibu dan adiknya agar tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eom-" panggilan Jongin untuk ibunya berhenti begitu juga dengan langkahnya ketika Eunhye meminta Kyungsoo untuk berpelukan "bolehkah aku memelukmu?" lalu Kyungsoo dengan senang hati memeluk Eunhye dan juga Jisoo.

"What the... "

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan senyum menawan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit _Seoul National University Hospital_. Tangan kirinya membawa keranjang buah, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa satu buket bunga peony yang di dominasi warna soft pink dan putih. Jangan lupakan boneka Paddington berukuran sedang yang dia peluk di lengan kanannya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang pria yang hendak menjenguk kekasihnya.

Chanyeol sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu oleh Chanyeol ketika mereka hampir saja berhubungan intim di sebuah hotel bintang lima yaitu _JW Marriott_ yang telah disiapkan oleh Kasper, sahabat Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan panik, Chanyeol pun langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Beruntung lah Chanyeol, hotel yang ditempatinya dekat dengan _Seoul National University Hospital_ dan sesampainya mereka di sana dipertemukan oleh Jo Se Ho, mantan pacar dari kakak pertama Chanyeol, Park Choa yang bekerja sebagai dokter.

Seho selalu menginformasikan Chanyeol mengenai perkembangan kesehatan Baekhyun. Menurut informasi dari mantan pacar kakaknya ini lah Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun mengalami dehidrasi dan sudah berhari-hari tidak sadarkan diri. Hingga pagi ini Chanyeol menerima kabar baik maupun buruk dari Seho yang membuat si pemilik PCY entertainment ini bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kabar baik yang dia terima adalah Baekhyun sudah membuka mata pagi hari ini. Entah mengapa Chanyeol senang sekali mendengarnya. Padahal Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pelacur yang seharusnya beberapa hari lalu memuaskan dirinya. Selanjutnya berita buruk yang didapatnya dari Seho adalah _"Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mengalami gangguan depresi"_

Depresi?

Mendengar hal itu membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada hidup Baekhyun sampai dia mengalami depresi? Apakah dia tidak kuat dengan kehidupan sebagai seorang selebriti? Ataukah pekerjaan sampingannya menjadi pelacur ini yang menyebabkannya depresi?

Entahlah kenapa Chanyeol harus peduli?

Tapi, anehnya dia meminta Seho untuk mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk mengobati depresi Baekhyun dan juga menyuruh sekretaris kepercayaannya, Bang Minah untuk mencari tahu semua mengenai Baekhyun.

Kini si pemilik PCY Entertainment sudah sampai di depan sebuah kamar dengan nomor 1127. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika dia hendak membuka pintu. Dia mendengar suara seorang pria yang sedang membentak dan dari suaranya kelihatan sekali pria tersebut sedang murka.

"KARENA DIRIMU AKU KEHILANGAN BANYAK UANG!"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sakit Dae. Bisa kah kau sedikit saja peduli?'

"SUDAH KU BILANG KALAU KAU HARUS MENJAGA TUBUH MU!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjaga diri ku kalau kau tidak pernah membiarkan ku istirahat!"

"WAKTU MU SUDAH CUKUP UNTUK ISTIRAHAT!"

"Maksud mu waktu tidur ku yang hanya 2 jam? Oh, jangan lupakan minggu lalu kau membiarkan aku tidak tidur selama 3 hari dan harus melayani 5 pria! Katakan kalau menurut mu itu cukup Dae!"

"Cih, Jessica pasti murka jika mendengar keluhan mu yang tidak tahu terima kasih. KAU HARUS SADAR DIRI SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKAN MU HIDUP ENAK SEPERTI INI DAN MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH KEKACAUAN YANG DIBUAT OLEH KAKAK MU, CHANGWOOK!"

 _BRAK_

"Aku akan mengganti semua kerugian yang menurut mu disebabkan oleh Baekhyun" tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Ada perasaan marah ketika Jung Daehyun, manager dari Baekhyun yang terus menyalahkan Baekhyun. Apalagi dia harus menahan diri untuk mengamuk ketika dia mendengar Baekhyun tidak diberikan istirahat yang cukup karena harus melayani beberapa pria.

"M- Mr. Park?" ucap Baekhyun dan Daehyun bersamaan. Mereka berdua terlihat kaget sekali melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk. Ditambah tatapan membunuh yang ditujuan Chanyeol pada Daehyun membuat Baekhyun jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Aku akan menyuruh sekretaris ku untuk memberikan uang sialan itu pada mu dan bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua" kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Ta-tapi"

"Sekarang!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Daehyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Daehyun membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Meskipun Chanyeol bisa melihat kekesalan di wajah Daehyun tapi sepertinya dia masih sadar diri dimana posisinya jika berhadapan dengan pemilik salah satu agensi terbesar di Asia.

Akhirnya mereka pun hanya berdua di kamar rumah sakit ini. Chanyeol menampilkan senyum lebarnya pada Baekhyun dan duduk di bangku tepat di samping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi mu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk mendengarnya dengan senyum yang masih dia tampilkan. Bohong jika dia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun terlihat tertekan sekali.

"Ma-maafkan aku karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kepuasan malam itu. A-aku akan menggantinya dan juga uang yang akan kau berikan pada Daehyun"

"Baek tenanglah, aku ikhlas mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk mu. Kau tidak usah khawatir dan cepat lah sembuh" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang tidak dipakaikan alat infus. Ada sengatan listrik langsung menyetrum hati mereka ketika tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Namun, Chanyeol di buat kecewa ketika Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ka-kau membawa bunga Peony?" Baekhyun membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sedari tadi Baekhyun memperhatikan barang-barang yang dibawa Chanyeol termasuk bunga Peony berwarna putih dan soft pink yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hmm... Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol

"Dulu aku pernah bekerja di toko bunga. Apa kau tahu arti bunga Peony?" tanya Baekhyun balik dan sengaja menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Memang apa artinya?"

"Bunga Peony itu untuk orang mati. Kau menyumpahi ku untuk mati ya, Mr. Park?"

"A-APA?!" melihat Chanyeol yang teriak dan melototkan matanya panik membuat Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "MA-MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU ARTINYA UNTUK ORANG MATI. AKU MEMILIH BUNGA PEONY KARENA INDAH MENURUT-"

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah panik Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku Mr. Park. Aku hanya mengerjai mu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya akibat tertawa.

"Kau tega sekali" Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat sangat imut di mata Baekhyun. "Panggil aku Chanyeol" pinta Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ku rasa mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi teman dekat"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Buktinya kau sudah berani mengerjai ku. Itu hanya bisa dilakukan pada seorang teman dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika kau memanggilku tanpa formalitas" ujar Chanyeol yang disambut dengan kekehan Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa kau tahu arti bunga Peony?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengambil kembali satu buket bunga Peony yang tadi di taruhnya di atas meja.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke buket bunga Peony yang ada di genggaman tangan Chanyeol "Bunga Peony memiliki banyak arti dan selalu dikaitkan dengan penyembuhan. Salah satu artinya juga membawa keberuntungan" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya mengagumi bunga yang dibawanya. "Pilihan yang bagus sekali Park Chanyeol" lanjut Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ya, pilihan yang bagus" ujar Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan menatap penuh makna sosok Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Miringkan sedikit wajah mu dan berikan senyum menggoda ke kamera" pinta Kim Tae Kyun, salah satu fotografer terkenal yang sedang mengambil foto Luhan untuk majalah Vogue. Luhan mengikuti arahan sang fotografer seperti model profesional. Sehun yang mengamati di samping Tae Kyun sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan.

"Oke Lu. Aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya" ujar Tae Kyun yang menyudahi sesi photoshoot mereka di dalam sebuah studio sambil melihat hasil-hasil foto di kamera.

"Apakah hasilnya cukup bagus?" tanya Luhan yang berjalan menghampiri Tae Kyun.

"Bukan bagus tapi sempurna" jawab Tae Kyun yang membuat senyum merekah di wajah cantik Luhan. Kini mereka berdua pun berpelukan sambil saling mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan mu Lu" sang fotografer menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum Luhan berjalan untuk menuju ruang gantinya.

Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan sambil membawa satu cup Americano yang dibeli Yoseob tadi untuk Luhan. "Lu- ini untuk mu-"

Luhan menghiraukan keberadaan sang manager dan terus berjalan. Sehun hanya menghela napas dan tidak mengambil pusing perlakuan Luhan yang mendiaminya. Setelah percakapan mereka tadi pagi sikap Luhan kini menjadi dingin padanya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi pria yang kepedean tapi dia rasa Luhan seperti ini karena permintaannya agar melupakan malam panas mereka yang terjadi semalam. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun harus fokus untuk menjaga Luhan dengan tidak melibatkan perasaan mereka.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti yang disediakan untuk Luhan. Luhan pun duduk di depan meja rias lalu mengotak-atik iPhone X miliknya.

"Lu, ini Americano untuk mu" Sehun mencoba menawarkan sekali lagi sambil menyodorkan minuman itu ke hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menaruh ponsel pintar barunya dan menatap dingin sang manager. "Aku tidak haus, Sehun-ssi" katanya dengan menekankan kata-kata '-ssi' di ucapannya. Berbeda dengan apa yang diucapkan Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak haus, yang dilakukan setelahnya adalah mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di atas meja rias sang aktor dan meminumnya.

Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang kekanakan seperti ini. "Baiklah jika mau mu seperti itu" kata Sehun yang masih mencoba sabar.

Sang manager melihat Kwanghee yang berjalan sambil membawa dua buah coat yang diselipkan di lengannya. "Ini untuk mu" Sehun memberikan minuman itu sebelum Kwanghee berjalan melewati dirinya.

"Benarkah?!" ujar Kwanghee kegirangan. Dia mengambil minuman tersebut dan memeluk tubuh Sehun sambil melontarkan kata-kata "Terima kasih Manager Oh! Sudah tampan, baik pula"

Kini Luhan yang gantian memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Kwanghee yang tak henti-hentinya memuji Sehun. Luhan dibuat semakin dongkol ketika Sehun meladeni Kwanghee dengan menepuk-nepuk lengan Kwanghee yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Yak, Kwanghee-ssi lakukan lah pekerjaan yang berguna jangan bermain-main dan bersikap murahan" ucapan sinis yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan sukses membuat Kwanghee melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh manager tampan ini. Kini Sehun dan Luhan saling melemparkan tatapan dingin. Tatapan mereka memberikan arti yang berbeda. Jika Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesal akibat pembicaraan mereka pagi ini, sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan untuk Kwanghee.

Kwanghee pun menyadari kedua pria yang saling memberikan tatapan tajam ini. Menurutnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka dan belum terselesaikan dengan baik. "Ba-baiklah maafkan aku Luhan-ssi" Kwanghee pun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih saling perang tatapan dingin.

"Bukan kah yang kau katakan tadi terdengar kasar?" ujar Sehun yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"Bagian mananya? Melakukan pekerjaannya? atau berhenti bersikap murahan?"

"Semua kata-katamu Luhan! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu"

"Kata-kata ku sudah menyelamatkan dirinya asal kau tahu, Sehun-ssi"

"Menyelamatkannya? Cih, apa maksud mu, Luhan-ssi?"

"Menyelamatkannya agar dia tidak menjadi lemah dan mudah terpikat. Lalu menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja dan menyesal esok pagi"

Sehun pun melembutkan kembali tatapannya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Luhan yang tersirat dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh si aktor cantik ini. Sehun jadi semakin bersalah sudah membuat Luhan tersakiti seperti ini.

"Lu-"

"Bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku ingin mengganti baju ku. Aku lelah sekali, Sehun-ssi" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun langsung keluar dari ruang ganti Luhan sambil menenangkan pikirannya akan kesalahannya. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di dalam kamar mandi kini tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Dia pun menangis sambil menyalahkan perasaannya sendiri yang jatuh pada managernya.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi pada KaiSoo yang sedang disibukkan shooting video musik Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah melakukan banyak pengambilan gambar dan sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik-baik saja meskipun Kyungsoo beberapa kali mendapatkan teguran dari sang sutradara karena wajahnya yang terlihat mengeras ketika beradu akting dengan Jongin yang membuat mereka harus melakukan pengambilan gambar ulang.

Pengambilan gambar terakhir adalah di sebuah pantai, dimana mereka berdiri di pinggir pantai dengan suara-suara ombak yang menyejukkan hati. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut memikat hati. Scene berikutnya adalah adegan yang paling Kyungsoo benci. Adegan dimana dia harus berciuman dengan Jongin.

Ugh Ucoo bete!

Tapi jantung Kyungsoo jadi _dugeun-dugeun..._

Setelah Kim Jong Kwon si sang sutradara berteriak "Action" Jongin memulai aksinya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Menghayati perannya sebagai pacar idaman nan seksi dan juga ingin membuktikan pada haters-nya kalau dia memang pantas mendapat gelar _'Nation's Boyfriend'_

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Namun, ketika Kyungsoo merasakan wajah hangat Jongin mulai mendekat dengan wajahnya, lalu selanjutnya…

 _PLAK!_

Kyungsoo refleks menampar pipi kanan Jongin. Orang-orang yang berada disana pun langsung menatap kaget tindakan Kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang memegangi pipinya yang panas akibat ditampar Kyungsoo.

"CUT" teriak Jong Kwon. "Yak! Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau menapar Kai?" lanjut Jong Kwon

"Ma-maafkan aku. Bisakah kita ulang lagi?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersalah.

Mereka pun mengulangi adegan ciuman ini kembali. Sebelum memulai adegan, Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya dan menetralkan pikirannya. Entah kenapa tangan Kyungsoo refleks menampar Jongin. Mungkin kebenciannya pada Jongin sudah mendarah daging hingga sistem sarafnya juga ikut merasakan kebencian Kyungsoo.

"ACTION"

Jongin pun sudah kembali pada perannya yang dia tanam pada pikirannya sebagai pacar idaman. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

 _PLAK!_

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin ketika bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Kali ini yang terkena imbasnya adalah pipi Jongin sebelah kiri. Jongin mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Dia masih merasakan panas tangan Kyungsoo di pipinya sebelah kanan, ditambah lagi sekarang sebelah kiri. Akan terlihat konyol jika Jongin menangis karena ditampar uke bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Sangat tidak namja sekali.

"CUT!"

"Ma-maafkan aku" Kyungsoo menatap kasihan pada Jongin yang memegangi pipinya sambil menunduk.

Jungsuk yang berdiri di antara Joon dan Eunhye, melihat Ibu Jongin dengan perasaan bersalah dan tidak enak hati. Eunhye yang sedang menonton di dekat kerumunan kru-kru mencoba se-sabar mungkin untuk tidak memaki Do Kyungsoo, meskipun dia shock setengah mati melihat anaknya yang tampan ditampar dua kali tanpa sebab. Sedangkan Jisoo sedari tadi merekam kejadian oppa nya ditampar. Karena sifatnya yang jahil, dia akan menunjukkan video ini kepada Jongwoon oppa dan Jongdae oppa sebagai bahan bercandaan mereka.

Mereka mengulangi lagi pengambilan gambar sesuai perintah sang sutradara yang sudah dua kali gagal hanya gara-gara adegan ciuman yang tidak selesai. Kyungsoo juga sudah mengendalikan emosinya dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak menampar Jongin.

"ACTION"

Hal yang sama lagi-lagi dilakukan Jongin. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi, kini Jongin sudah lebih peka karena sudah dua kali ditampar Kyungsoo. Ketika dia merasakan pergerakkan tangan Kyungsoo, dia menahan tangan kanan Kyungsoo, lalu dia semakin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan. Jongin pun langsung mencium Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. Dia melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan sensual dan akan memberikan ciuman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung menikmati bibir Jongin. Untungnya Jongin memegangi pinggangnya dengan erat karena kaki Kyungsoo lemas sekali rasanya.

"AND CUT"

Jongin yang masih menikmati bibir Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan teriakan Jong Kwon. Ciuman mereka akhirnya terlepas ketika Kyungsoo sudah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Tubuh Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berdekatan. Kini mereka saling menatap dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang terengah-engah. Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo seperti adegan ciuman mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo pun melotot melihat tindakan Jongin. Apakah dia menangkap sinyal yang salah? Apakah dia pikir momen saling menatap tadi membuatnya berpikir Kyungsoo ingin di cium oleh Jongin lagi?

Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan lagi, Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menonjok wajah Jongin dan tepat mengenai hidung Jongin.

 _BUGH!_

"Oh my..."

"What the damn hell!" teriak Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"OK THAT'S IT! DO KYUNGSOO KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGAN KU!' teriak Eunhye yang ditahan oleh beberapa kru termasuk Jungsuk dan Joon.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Sehun dan Luhan sampai di apartemen mereka. Sehun terlihat lelah sekali bukan karena pekerjaannya tetapi dengan sikap Luhan yang masih mendiaminya.

"Lu, kau ingin makan a-?" tanya Sehun yang berjalan menuju dapur.

 _BRAK_

Dentuman pintu kamar yang ditutup Luhan secara kasar adalah jawaban Sehun. Sehun sudah menduga kalau Luhan memang tidak ingin berada di dekatnya.

Sehun jadi bingung sendiri apa yang harus dia lakukan. Selama ini dia selalu menduga Luhan menggodanya hampir setiap saat hanya untuk bersenang-senang karena di lihat dari caranya menggoda Sehun, Luhan hanyalah seorang pria cantik dengan otak mesum yang haus belaian. Itu lah yang selama ini dia pikirkan tentang Luhan. Tetapi kini, setelah apa yang mereka telah lakukan semalam, Luhan menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya karena tersakiti yang terlihat sekali di raut wajahnya akibat perkataan Sehun. Dia juga melihat mata sembab Luhan yang sudah bisa ditebak karena menangis. Sehun memikirkan kembali pemikirannya tentang Luhan selama ini.

Apakah karena Luhan benar-benar menyukainya?

Sehun tersenyum sendiri memikirkan Luhan yang memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Ada perasaan bahagia di dalam hatinya karena disukai oleh sosok pria cantik, menggemaskan dan seksi seperti Luhan.

 _PLAK_

Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri se-detik kemudian untuk menyadarkan dia bahwa apa yang dipikirkan olehnya adalah suatu kebodohan.

 _'Sadarlah Oh Sehun! Jangan kepedean!'_

.

.

.

Luhan sedang meratapi kesedihannya di dalam kamar milik aktor cantik ini. Dia menyalahkan managernya yang sudah membuatnya patah hati. Luhan berharap banyak pada sang manager yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang diinginkan nya selama ini.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya karena mengingat kucing hitam miliknya. Biasanya dia akan mencurahkan hatinya pada Zhu sambil memeluk kucing bertubuh gempal tersebut. Tadi pagi Luhan sempat ingin menghubungi Jongin untuk curhat tapi dia ingat kalau Jongin saat ini sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo di Jeju.

Setelah memastikan Zhu tidak berada di kamar, akhirnya Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Zhu di sebuah ruangan kecil yang dipakai untuk tempat bermain Zhu. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat kandang Zhu dan juga Vivi, berbagai macam jenis peralatan bermain kedua hewan tersebut dan juga dua buah kotak pasir tempat yang digunakan sebagai toilet Zhu dan Vivi.

Saat Luhan berada diruangan tersebut dia heran kenapa pintunya tertutup. Luhan tidak pernah menutup ruangan yang dia gunakan sebagai kandang dan tempat bermain Zhu dan juga Vivi. Ketika dia membuka pintu juga tidak menemukan Zhu dan hanya ada Vivi yang terus-terusan menggonggong.

 _GUK GUK_

 _GUK GUK_

Luhan menatap curiga Vivi yang sedari tadi menggonggong seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada dirinya. Luhan menghiraukan Vivi dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Kini sang aktor berjalan menuju ruang tv sambil berteriak "Zhu~".

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Sehun yang menghentikkan acara menonton drama kesukaannya ketika melihat Luhan kebingungan mencari kucing peliharaannya.

"Aku mencari Zhu, Sehun-ssi"

Kini Sehun baru tersadar jika sedari tadi dia tidak melihat kucing berbulu abu-abu itu. Biasanya mereka akan menemukan Zhu dan Vivi duduk manis atau tertidur di ruang tv.

Sehun ikut membantu Luhan untuk mencari Zhu. Dia mencarinya ke setiap ruangan, namun dia tidak menemukan hewan peliharaan milik Luhan.

"Apa jangan-jangan keluar dari apartemen?" ucap Luhan. Dia mengesampingkan perasaan kesalnya pada sang manager demi kucing tersayangnya.

"Aku akan mencari Zhu di luar" jawab Sehun yang langsung mengambil coat nya di sofa.

"Aku ikut dengan mu, Sehun-ssi"

"Jangan Lu, kau tunggu di sini dan istirahatlah biar aku saja yang mencari"

"Aku tidak tenang jika memikirkan Zhu berkeliaran di luar dan mungkin saja akan lebih cepat ketemu jika kita berdua yang mencari"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun menyetujui permintaan Luhan. Dia menunggu Luhan untuk mengambil coat dan tak lama kemudian sang aktor keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah mengenakan coat yang se-harian dipakainya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu dengan Sehun yang berada di depan dan diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya. Ketika Sehun membuka pintu kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sebuah kotak yang terletak tepat di depan pintu apartemen tersebut. Sehun membungkuk dan mengambil kotak berwarna merah dengan sebuah pita diatasnya. Dia memasuki apartemen kembali hendak menaruh kotak tersebut.

"Apa itu hadiah dari fans ku?" tanya Luhan yang mengintip dari punggung Sehun.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Ughh… tapi kenapa bau amis ya?" keluh Luhan sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Tutup mata mu" pinta Sehun dan dituruti oleh Luhan.

Sang manager dengan hati-hati membuka kotak berwarna merah tersebut. Dia sudah curiga dengan bau seperti ini pasti ulah anti fans Luhan yang mengiriminya ikan mati atau lebih buruk lagi tikus mati. Makanya dia menyuruh Luhan untuk menutup matanya agar tidak shock dan juga jijik.

"Wha-what the fuck!"

Mendengar suara umpatan sang manager membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya Luhan ketika melihat hewan peliharaan yang sedari tadi dicarinya kini bersimbah darah dengan goresan di leher yang cukup panjang dan membuat kucing malang itu tak bernyawa.

"ZHU- JANGAN- KU MOHON TUHAN JANGAN KUCING KU"

Sehun yang sama kagetnya dengan Luhan menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Sehun langsung bergerak cepat memeluk Luhan ketika tubuh sang aktor hampir terjatuh karena Lemas.

"Lu…"

Luhan menangis hebat di dalam dekapan Sehun dan Sehun yang berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Hikss… Zhu- jangan tinggalkan aku... "

"Lu-Luhan tenanglah"

"Mu- mungkin itu bukan kucing ku. A-aku harus mencari Zhu" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu dia berjalan sempoyongan hendak menuju pintu.

 _GREP_

Sehun menangkap lengan Luhan dan membuat mereka berdua berhadapan. Sehun menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Luhan. Luhan pun melihat air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sehun dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sang manager menangis.

"Maafkan aku Lu- ta- tapi itu adalah Zhu"

Luhan pun kembali menitikkan air mata. Sehun kembali membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua insan yang dilanda kesedihan tersebut saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama.

 _'Brengsek! Aku akan mencari dan membalas manusia biadab yang sudah membuat Luhan ku menangis!'_

Sehun mengucapkan janjinya di dalam hati untuk membalas dendam orang yang sudah mengacaukan hidup Luhan.

.

.

.

 **Teaser 1:**

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada super judes ketika mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen Luhan.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Jongin yang tadinya ingin memasuki apartemennya jadi memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Pria berkulit tan ini menatap malas sosok mungil tapi berkelakuan tak lebih baik dari monster.

"Wae?"

"..."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya karena hanya keheningan yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Dia pun kembali memutar tubuhnya dan hendak memasuki apartemen. Ketika pintu apartemen sudah terbuka dan Jongin hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba Do Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya yang menghentikan pergerakkan Jongin.

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali pergi ketika orang lain sedang berbicara" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan suara ketus dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

 _'FUCK! YANG BENAR SAJA KAU CIMOL!'_ ingin sekali Jongin berteriak mengutarakan kekesalannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

 _BRAK_

Jongin menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dengan suara bantingan hingga Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Jongin kembali memutar tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam kau masih saja membenci ku?! Yak- Do Kyungsoo aku tidak mengerti dirimu kenapa begitu benci dengan ku! Selama ini aku hanya diam saja meladeni sikap ketus mu. Aku mencoba se-sopan mungkin berbicara dengan mu dan berusaha baik pada mu. Tapi apa yang ku dapat?! Kau bahkan pernah menurunkan ku di tengah jalan, lalu menampar ku, menonjok ku sampai hidungku berdarah- oke, mungkin semalam memang hal yang menyenangkan- tapi kini lagi-lagi kau berbicara seakan-akan aku orang menjijikkan yang sangat kau benci di dunia! Mulai detik ini aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan mu! Fuck off and stay away from me!"

 _Hikss_

 _Hikss_

"Ya-yak- Kyungsoo-ssi kenapa kau jadi menangis?"

"Ini semua gara-gara mu bodoh! Kenapa kau tega sekali! tidak sepantasnya kau jadi membentak ku?"

"What the- apa maksud mu? Kau yang mendiami ku kenapa aku tidak boleh mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan?"

"Karena yang seharusnya kesal di sini aku bukan kau! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Dasar kau manusia hitam brengsek!"

Jongin pun ingin mengamuk mendengar hinaan Kyungsoo tapi dia teringat pesan ibunya yang mengatakan _'Ketika wanita sedang mengamuk sambil mengangis, sebagai seorang pria jangan ikut mengamuk dan memperkeruh suasana karena seorang pria sejati akan bersabar dan mendengarkan keluh kesah wanitanya'_

Mungkin Kyungsoo bukan lah wanita tapi kondisinya saat ini lebih parah dari wanita yang sedang menstruasi. Jadi, sebagai pria sejati, Jongin lagi-lagi mengalah dan menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang aku tidak ketahui tentang kekesalan mu pada ku. Jadi mau kah kau masuk ke tempat ku dan menceritakan semuanya?" ajak Jongin dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti menangis mendengar suara lembut Jongin yang mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya dia mau-mau saja masuk ke dalam tapi Kyungsoo ingin jual mahal agar Jongin tidak menganggapnya gampangan.

"Di apartemen mu ada makanan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan. Oke, Jongin akui itu sangat kiyowo sekali.

"Ada roti gandum yang besok akan kadaluarsa"

"Baiklah, tak apa- agar kau berhenti memaksa" Kyungsoo pun seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin seakan-akan itu adalah tempat miliknya.

.

.

.

 **TEASER 2:**

"Kau mencariku Mr. Park?" seorang Pria tampan dengan setelan rapi masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Yak- hyung jangan bercanda. Berhentilah berbicara formal dan aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"

Pria yang bernama Lee Seungri tertawa mendengar perkataan bos besarnya yang berbicara sambil merenggut. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda.

"Oke... oke..., Park Chanyeol yang terhormat ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya pria yang menjabat posisi legal di PCY Entertainment dan juga pengacara pribadi Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Selama ini kita hanya merekrut artis yang belum terikat kontrak dengan agensi lain ataupun sudah habis kontrak dengan agensi tempat mereka berada. Tapi bagaimana jika kita ingin merekrut artis yang masih terikat kontrak dengan agensinya?"

"Jika dia masih terikat kontrak kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali jika sang artis meminta agensinya untuk melepasnya dan mereka mengesampingkan kontrak mereka. Bisa juga jika kita melakukan negosiasi pada agensi tersebut, maksudnya dari sisi kita harus memberikan sesuatu yang menguntungkan untuk agensi tersebut karena mereka akan kehilangan salah satu artis mereka, misalnya dengan memberikan uang atau melakukan pertukaran artis" Seungri menjelaskan pada pemilik PCY Entertainment yang mendengarkannya dengan wajah super serius.

"Aku tidak ingin menukar artis-artis ku yang berharga dan menderita di agensi itu. Sialnya lagi mereka tidak ingin uang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kecuali menunggu untuk artis tersebut habis kontrak atau di depak dari agensinya. Tapi, jika sang artis menyalahgunakan kontraknya pun akan merugikan kita karena artis tersebut tersangkut masalah hukum. Pastinya agensi tersebut akan menemukan celah untuk menyalahkan kita dan menjatuhkan agensi ini. Anyway, agensi mana yang sedang kau bicarakan? Sepertinya kau frustasi sekali" Seungri terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajah Chanyeol berubah seperti baru mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Hyung! Apa kau pernah melakukan Blackmail?"

.

.

.

 **TEASER 3:**

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan. Hatinya terenyuh melihat Luhan yang masih saja termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Sehun menghampiri sosok yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring dengan sorot mata kosong. Dia pun duduk di samping tempat tidur dan tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut halus Luhan.

"Lu, kau belum makan-"

"Aku tidak lapar Sehun-ssi"

"Kau akan sakit kalau begini"

"..."

"Oke, apa ada yang kau ingin kan?"

"Aku ingin Baba, Sehun-ssi. Bisa kah kau menghubungi Baba ku?"

Sehun pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Berhubung dia tidak mempunyai nomor Dengchao, Sehun mengambil ponsel Luhan yang terletak di atas nakas. Dia pun berpikiran jika Dengchao yang berbicara dengan Luhan mungkin saja anaknya akan menurutinya untuk makan karena Sehun benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Sehun mulai mencari kontak Degchao di ponsel Luhan yang untung saja ponsel Luhan memang tidak di kunci dan memudahkan Sehun untuk membuka ponselnya tanpa mengganggu Luhan. Sehun pun mulai menyentuh layar ketika menemukan kontak dengan nama _'DADDY'_. Sehun menaruh ponsel Luhan di telinganya dan menunggu deringan panggilan tersebut untuk terjawab.

"Ba-"

 _"Hey my sexy baby tumben sekali kau menelpon ku"_

Sehun pun menjauhkan ponsel pintar milik Luhan dari telinganya ketika seseorang menjawab dengan nada seduktif. Luhan kini melihat Sehun yang raut wajahnya sedang syok. Mata Sehun bergantian melihat ponsel Luhan lalu sedetik kemudian melihat Luhan yang menatapnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Luhan keheranan.

 _"Hey Sexy, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sedang terangsang dan merindukan pen-"_

 _Pip_

Sehun langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak. Jelas sekali itu bukan ayah Luhan. Baba Luhan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda dia mempunyai kelainan jiwa.

"Se-sepertinya aku salah menelpon" ucap Sehun dan Luhan merentangkan tangan kanannya memberikan isyarat agar Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Bisa kah kau keluar? Aku butuh privasi berbicara dengan ayah ku"

Sehun kembali mengangguk menuruti permintaan Luhan. Dia pun keluar dari kamar Luhan tetapi pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang siapa sosok ' _DADDY_ ' yang ada di kontak Luhan dan berbicara seduktif dengannya.

 _Apakah ada pria lain yang tidur dengan Luhan selain Kim Jongin?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

AN:

HOLAAA SAYA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN REPOST... HAHAHA... :P

Maaf yaa gw repost chapter ini masih dengan isi berita duka klo si kucing embul Luhan mati kayak di dunia nyata. Hikkkss... dasar kau pembunuh kedzaam! Hati-hati aja di hajar Om Thehun klo ketahuan! huh...! TT_TT

Adakah yang bisa nebak chapter berikutnya kayak apa? hehehe...

Hayoo siapakah sosok ' _DADDY_ ' Luhan? Kayanya kalian tau nih siapa orangnya... hahaha...

Sesuai permintaan kalian di review ataupun DM aku bakal ceritain kenapa dedek Ucoo benci pake banget sama bang Kai.. hohoho tapi apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Jeju? Dan sama seperti AN sebelumnya, haruskah aku bikin skandal KaiSoo? Tapi apa ya? hahahha..

Apakah yang dimaksud Chanyeol itu Baekkie kita? Akankah dek Baekhyun pindah agensi? Hihihihi.. Btw aku sengaja bikin Seungri jadi pengacaranya Ceye abis kayaknya cocok sama tampangnya yang terlihat cerdik dan jago debat hahahha..

Terima kasih review kalian untuk chapter ini dan yang belum baca semoga suka dengan chapter ini yaa.. ^^

Semoga weekend kalian menyenangkan! :D

Wassalam


End file.
